


Faerytale (will be re-written at some point)

by Fearcrow



Series: Songs of the Soul [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Babies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Sans (Undertale), M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Universes Colliding, My First Fanfic, Original Character Death(s), Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Remix, Smut, Tango, reverse-harem-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 54,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: Your parents died, your older brother's dead, all you have left is a your little sister and best friend Ike. Magic has awakened, the Au's have collided, monsters are above ground now and you keep running into them, seems your little sister likes monster better anyway; especially skeleton monsters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever fanfic. I'll try to update once a month.

Chapter 1: Prologue

 

Something was happening, the Au’s were dying, the creators couldn’t bear it and sent in others to save their species from total annihilation. Which meant that more monsters were popping up. The skele-bros house had practically overflowed with different versions of themselves as the creators choose the “classic” universe to house their “children” from dying. 

But, this caused a few problems in the timeline. One, magic was now rampant as it awakened and brought in old and new creatures alike. The Fae and Demons and other beings of myth reawakened and caused more disturbances than just the monsters breaking the barrier. Demons waging war on humans, fae, and monsters alike. The news was littered with stories of dragons and other mythical creatures popping up. 

And here you were a college student just trying to live with your little sister after losing both your parents and older brother. Raising your four-year-old sister by yourself was tough and tiring, but you’d die to give her a better world and see her smile. 

As it were it had been three years since Monsters came above ground, the government had granted them basic civil rights, they could get a job, drive a car, get their taxes done, etc. etc. But if it came down to it they were treated as if they were beneath humans. Didn’t help that Demons had magic and used it hurt anyone. Humans figured if Demons could weaponize their magic so could any other magical being. But Monsters were made of kindness, compassion, and love. Didn’t matter to Humans; most figured they should go back underground. 

Either way, Demons in the mix didn’t help anything; in fact thanks to that particular race; your hometown and many other small cities looked like war zones. Bigger cities didn’t seem affected at first, but there were changes there as well. 

People and other races still went about their day to day business, if they saw a demon they ran. Not that every demon was bad though. Hell, you had made a friend with one demon named Ike who was just funny and nice for the most part. Too bad he was gay. And he looked more human than demon. Dark black hair, sky blue eyes, a nice medium copper toned tan, and he was roughly five foot eight feet in height. He normally wore blue jeans and sweaters with combat boots or sneakers. Easy to talk to, easy to be friends with. The only way a person knew he wasn’t human was that he gave off an eerie feeling of discomfort. And you two bonded over one thing… both your families were dead save your siblings. Ike; you found out lived with his twin sister named Cieena; who looked almost like him but with red hair instead. 

You also found out that long ago humans and mages had killed all his family; an entire clan; just shortly after trapping the monsters underground. Worse part was that his clan was the only clan of demons that agreed with the monsters and wanted a peace with the humans. Too bad humans were such bitches.


	2. Meet G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your new Professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay me, two updates in one day.

Two days since your Professor at college met his maker(s), two days had passed and class was finally resuming again. You hadn’t met your new Professor; hell no one had; and so when you walked in with your four year old kid sister holding your hand you looked up to see a skeleton monster sitting on the desk wearing a long grey sleeved turtle neck with black jeans and a black leather jack with a fluffy hood and boots watching all the students walk by. 

For some reason your kid sister; whom couldn’t stand humans; kept tugging at your hand to try and pull you towards the skeleton. Not that you wouldn’t mind seeing him up close and getting a better view of him. You’d never seen a monster yet, let alone a skeleton monster. But you instead picked her up placing her against your hip while carrying your messenger bag on your other sister and backpack as well walking upward towards your seat. 

Once you sat down and putting your sister on the opposite side of you; so she couldn’t get out and run down there causing you all sorts of embarrassment with your new Professor; you pulled out your text book, notebook, coloring books for the kiddo, pencils, and crayons you waited for class to get started. In a way you were thankful that Professor stick up his ass was gone; ok… you didn’t want him dead; but if he were still alive he’d have called you down there to tell you how a child shouldn’t be class. Not that you really wanted her to tag along… but well your kid sister hated humans. So, there wasn’t much you could do. 

“Alright class listen up. I don’t have a lot of rules. Pay attention, take notes, and call me G or Professor G. Welcome to Advanced Physics.”   
He didn’t touch upon the previous professors’ death and you were grateful for it. Plus he just looked like the cliched "chill dude" teaching a class.   
Looking down you saw your sister drawing the skeleton and for four years damn she was as good as you were drawing. But then again to your credit you had been giving her lessons since she was about a year-and-a-half old. 

“Alright everyone, let me ask a simple question. If ya were on the moon and ya dropped your pen, where’d it go?”. 

As he asked this question you looked up seeing him stroll over to one of the windows, taking a seat on the sill and pulling out a…was that a pack of smokes? Without even caring on his part you watched as he pulled out a cig. Opening the window smoothly, he lit it up with what I thought was his finger. Well that was smooth, but you doubt he did it with his finger. Maybe he did it on purpose? 

Looking around, you notice students watched in either horror, amusement, or astonishment at his brash action. Of course, you watched as at least a few students with indignant looks got up after packing away their stuff and leaving. You weren’t sure, but it looked like Professor G seemed amused by this. 

“If we were on the moon and dropped our pen it would float away”. You heard a male student speak up.   
G gave a chuckle and took a drag off his cig letting the smoke drift outside the window as he shook his head “Wrong. It would simply fall.” 

“No, it would float. You're describing the vacuum of space!” you heard the same voice speak up sounding determined that they were in fact right. 

That amusement didn’t leave his features “Don’t know what bullshit ya last Professor taught ya, but it would not float.” 

You see him take another drag of the cigarette and the billowy smoke flies out the window almost as if it were dancing. 

“It wouldn’t float because the moon has its own gravitational pull. It would simply fall. Without air resistance or other types of friction it would fall slowly, SEEMINGLY floating. But falling nonetheless.” You had this argument once with your older brother when you seven. 

“Correct”. G took another drag off his cig.

The rest of the class basically broke down into arguments. Students arguing with each other and G either giving information or content on just letting it play out. But then, humans were dumb and you should have seen it coming. 

“What does he know. He’s just a stupid monster that lived below ground his entire life.” 

Asshole much? You grimace and look around the room and noticed how shocked the class was. Turning back to the teacher you notice Professor G wasn't making any move or bothering to say anything about what the student had just said. 

“If you’re going to be racist and species-ist towards a monster who clearly is getting paid to teach this class then maybe you should leave.” You stated clearly and very loudly. “After all he gets paid to teach, and your dumb-ass is still learning.” 

Still no real reaction from the Professor but it certainly made a few students back you up.

“I agree with Eli. Take your pathetic self out of here and let the Professor do the teaching. Also, Eli…hello! Language?” She pointed to your little sister. 

“She’s heard worse.” You muttered crossing your arms. 

Faelan hadn’t stopped her coloring and was now shading in the skeleton making him look like a vibrant, multicolored character. It was cute.

Either way you watched the male student quickly shuffle out of the room and out the door. 

The bell rang, and everyone packed up leaving. So far, first day of class and it was more interesting than any other class. Getting up you packed away all the coloring books, physics books, pencils, and crayons. You turned to grab your sister's hand…to find she wasn’t there. 

Panic almost set in until you looked down the amphitheater style classroom and saw she was there with drawing in hand giving it to your professor. Letting out a sigh you weren’t sure why she was okay with monsters… granted he wasn’t a human, but she had closed herself off to anyone that wasn’t you. Not since…well, you didn’t want to think about that time. 

Walking downward, you made your way towards them and smiled at him before looking at Fae. 

“Sweetheart don’t run off like that please. You’re going to give me a panic attack.” 

“Sowwy.” Her heartwarming smile soothing your worries. 

Smiling at her, you looked up to see amusement on his... bone features? It wasn’t a face, well it was a face, but not like a human face. Wait! Could bones have facial features? You watched as Professor G took the picture and gave a low chuckle.   
“Ya draw this yourself angel?” 

Fae smiled and before you could stop her she hugged him her little arms wrapping around his legs since she was too short to reach his waist. Gently he reached down patting her head a bit and smiling. 

“Well, thank ya for the drawin’ little one. I’ll put it somewhere safe.” 

Hearing this Fae giggled and nuzzled his leg bones. What an adorable sister you had. 

“I am so sorry…she’s normally not like this. It's strange considering she stays away from most people." 

“It’s no problem. Seems like your kid here was pretty respectful. Plus, damn good at drawin’.” 

“Thanks. I’ve only been teaching her since she was one-and-a-half years old. Also," you feel a bit embarrassed, "She's my sister, not my daughter." 

You watched as he raised an eyebrow…bonebrow? Was bonebrows even a thing? “Not your daughter huh?” 

“Uh, no…” You really didn’t want to get into the circumstances as to why. 

Thankfully he nodded and didn’t go deeper into it.   
“Alright Fae, it’s time to go. I’ve got work and we still need lunch.” 

Letting go of your professor she waved at him smiling before taking your hand and the two of you walking off. 

G waved back smiling at the kid. Looking down at the drawing it was professional level, and the kid had talent. Which meant you had talent. Not only that but you didn’t hesitate to stand up for him. Looking back down at the picture he concluded that there was no way he was ever going to throw this cute little angel’s picture away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend or proof reading this.


	3. Lunch and Skele-hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you meet the Unswap bros and Underswap Muffet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter notes at the end.

You had both agreed upon Subway as your chosen place to get a sub. But didn’t stay there long heading back out the door with food in hand. Along the way you passed a small bakery with … protestors… looking at the signs they were anti monster protestors. But it didn’t stop your sis from wanting sweets. Tugging your hand towards the door. 

“Pwease” she gave you the puppy dog eyes and a pout. Damnit… you could not say no to this. 

Before you could even open the door, a human male’s hand shot out and grabbed your own. Another human then grabbed the door because the next thing you heard was your sister crying in pain. She had opened the door and the female had apparently not seeing her there…(bitch) slammed her little fingers in the door. 

You… had to stop yourself before something really got out of hand. But, that did NOT stop you from grabbing the males wrist and using his own weight to bend his arm backward behind him and putting on some serious pain. Granted, you really wanted to just snap his arm. Flinging him face first into the ground you then spun around and bitchslapped the woman that just hurt your sis’s fingers. No one touched or hurt her. She was a damn cinnamon roll and too sweet for this world. Growling out to them as you grabbed the door yanking it open whilst grabbing up your sister and walking inside. Some of the monsters inside had turned around as they had witnessed the scene. A short skeleton moved near you his voice loud.   
“HUMAN, IS THE TINY HUMAN ALRIGHT?” 

Turning; still holding a tear stained, crying four-year-old in your arms; you looked at the one whom spoke. He was shorter than your professor, he was wearing black shorts with a light grey short sleeved top and a blue bandana around his neck and blue sneakers that matched the bandana as well as blue gloves. He had the same pinpricks of light in his eyesockets, but more of a cyan color? You had to admit he was cute. Though downside, you wished you had volume control on his voice. 

“She’ll be fine. I just need to check her fingers.”   
“OF COURSE HUMAN”. Then he pulled out some monster candy giving it to Fae. “THE MONSTER CANDY WILL HELP!”

Fae took it with her other hand smiling up at him. 

Moving towards a table and setting her down in a chair; crouching down at eye level with Faelan; you gently took her little hand in yours and checked out her fingers. Bruised… should have punched that human. Lucky she got away with a bitchslap across the face. Letting out a sigh you decided she could get twenty dollars worth of sweets and could eat three tonight after lunch. 

“Just a little bruised sweetheart, but no serious damage” you smiled at her before getting back up and gesturing towards the counter. “Whenever you’re ready, go pick out whatever you want and I’ll let you know when you’ve hit your… say, twenty dollar limit?” 

Now, your sister wasn’t stupid and even though she was young you taught her the value of a dollar, and so she understood that twenty bucks wouldn’t get her a ton, but it was enough.   
“Oh, and eat the monster candy, it’ll help.” You called out to her watching as she unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth. 

Giggling she took off running towards the counter to where a cute spider monster stood behind the counter looking down at the child. Fae had no problem talking to monsters as she started looking at the sweets and pointing which ones she wanted all the while talking to the nice spider monster. 

Turning back to the skeleton you smiled at him. “Thanks for that. Those protesters can be brutal. Lost my cool out there.” You sounded with a mix of upset both at them and yourself; and regret at losing your cool. But when you looked up he wasn’t judging you. He smiled in sympathy. 

“I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE COMPLETELY UNDERSTANDS AND YOUR DAUGHTER IS JUST TOO ADORABLE NOT TO HELP OUT MWEH HEH HEH.” 

He was just too cute for this world. But still, seriously, volume control would be nice. “Not my daughter. She’s my kid sibling. It’s nice to meet you Blue. My name is Eli; Eli Lavuae; and that’s Faelan.” You pointed to your sister at the counter who was busy pointing what all she wanted.   
“IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU HUMAN ELI.” Blue waved as you walked over to see the total. At least he wasn’t apologizing about mistaking Fae as your kid. A lot of people did that and you kinda got sick of it.   
As you turned you noticed a taller skeleton behind Blue that was wearing khaki cargo shorts, an orange hoodie, and sneakers. You noticed that while you had been looking at him, he was looking at you. The expression on his face seemed mixed with apprehension, respect, and something else. Hmm, time to see the total. 

You had to admit the spider lady was sweet to your sister and she looked cute as fuck. Hair in pigtails wearing a button up blouse, purple vest, and slack to match, and was she gliding? Looking over the counter top. Nope, not gliding, just skating around. You always did love spiders. 

“Oh deary, I kept the total to under twenty”. 

Damn, she must have good hearing. You couldn’t help but smile at her. “Thanks”.   
“The total is $19.95”. 

Reaching into your messenger bag; it had the black butler design from season one; Sebastian’s seal with a raven on it and black feathers falling off to the side; and grabbing out your Harley Quinn wallet you pulled out a twenty handing it over. “Keep the change ok”. Yes, you loved your fandoms. Anyone be damned if they told you it was just for children. 

Muffet smiled and you noticed your sister had moved away idly talking to the blue skeleton. Seemed like she took a liking to him too. Wait, was that your phone? Feeling your right pocket in your pants indicated that it wasn’t there. So, looks like you were getting a new contact. Walking over you looked at her with an arched eyebrow. 

“Flirting already at the age of four? What are you going to do? Send him emojis?” you asked with a fake look of shock and pretended to be crying by raising your right hand up and wiping away a nonexistent tear. She nodded her head vigorously. 

“His name is boo n’ says we’s needs dinner”.  
He was so loud; how did you miss the part of their conversation? Wait, could it be that he did have an indoor voice? 

“It’s Blue not boo, sweetheart. And sure dinner would be great..” before you could finish that she injected. 

“Seepsover.” 

“Well Blue, I guess you have my number now so call or text whenever you want”. You were being genuine about that too. 

“Bro, our place isn’t really big enough to have company over and until our situation looks better company might be a problem”. 

Seeing Blues deflated, and dejected look pulled at your heartstrings. You for some damn reason just couldn’t let him be upset. Not only that but your own sibling looked upset at the prospect of not being around Blue. That did it, your heart string damn near snapped. 

“Uh, well my place is big enough. I have a lot of space… a really big kitchen”, why? Were you doing this… honestly you should stop, but you couldn’t, “plenty of space and Fae would love it if you showed up. And by big, I mean BIG, so bring some friends if you want.”

Seeing both of their faces brighten made your heart stop hurting. And you chuckled seeing your kid sister launch herself at Blue hugging him as best she could. Granted he was taller than her by feet, and only taller than you but a couple inches, so she still basically hugged his legs. Looked like she was nuzzling him like she had with your professor. 

“We’s can seeps over and has party”. 

“Yep, we could make it a big sleep over with forts made of pillows, blankets. Could be fun”. 

“WOWZERS. THAT WOULD BE SO FUN TINY HUMAN FAE. I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE MAKE GREAT FORT PILLOWS”. 

Fae let out a giggle looking up at him. 

“Ya’ don’t really need ta invite us over for a sleep over, kid” the taller skeleton spoke up as he kept a sucker in his mouth looking at you with his orange eyelights. 

“SHE DIDN’T INVITE YOU! AND I’M NOT A BABYBONES.” 

“Aww, bro, ur’ breakin’ my heart.” You chuckled at that as he pretended to hold his chest where a heart would have been. 

“Nah, I can’t see my sis getting upset cause she can’t be around the only people she’s decided to speak to in over a year, plus if your really his bro, then sure I’m inviting you too” you explained. “Though, I don’t know your name”. 

“Name’s Stretch”. 

“Well it was nice meeting you both, but if we don’t leave, I’m going to be late for work”. Taking your sisters hand and gently moving her from nuzzling poor Blue any further you smiled at them. “I’ll text you my address and directions on how to get there. It’s a bit of a puzzle to get to my place”. 

As you both walked out with goods in hand you picked up your sister placing her on your hip again and took a steady breath. Right as the door cracked open a sudden storm rolled in and knocked all the protestors off their feet. The gust of the wind being so strong it made every last one of them slide across the street and away from the bakery. Miraculously, none of the furniture budged an inch. As soon as the wind came it also left.

What you didn’t see was the scowl on Stretch’s features as his eyesockets went black watching your retreating back. 

Blue noticed though and didn’t seem to happy with his brother. Your sister did and waved at them, smiling seeing Blue wave back just as happy. Eventually you made it into work with two minutes to spare before having to clock in. You worked at a real estate business as a receptionist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I went ahead and just edited this chapter on my own. My friend has been busy and I decided I should work on my own writing a bit more to try and get better. If you have question, catch an error, or whatever don't hesitate to speak up. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my work. 
> 
> I do have the next two chapters written, I'll edit those when I can and post em up.


	4. Office to say you weren't sticking around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Papyrus and Sans, and quit due to bigotry.

YES! Two minutes to spare as you walked in through the door and smiled at the other receptionist. In fact, that was the only other human your kid sister actually liked. 

“Vivi” Fae squealed happily seeing her as she ran around and hugged her. 

“Faefae” Veira smiled back hugging the little girl happily. “I missed your cuteness”. Fae giggling as she kept hugging the woman. 

Veira was a happy woman, had one son of her own, and divorced from the jackass that used to verbally abuse her and cheat on her. She was just a few years older than you with dark brown hair and steel gray eyes. Her skin was a nice peachy color too boot. She always dressed well and like you she didn’t hate on others due to their species and race. In fact, the person; or rather monster; that she was with now was a tall dark and handsome anthropomorphic feline with piercing yellow eyes. He dressed edgy; like some kind of hot topic regular; but beneath the cold exterior was a soft lovable monster with a heart of gold. 

Veira had told you in great detail on how they met, and hit it off. How the connection was instant, and how happy she was to finally find someone that wasn’t abusive or a cheating bastard. Plus, he turned out to be a great rolemodel for her son; Talyn; who was one year older than Faelan. Whenever Talyn was around Faelan had someone to play with and you found that Talyn was quite protective of little Fae. 

“Me missed chu too” Fae proudly announced as she wouldn’t let go of Veira. 

Looking at your friend/co-worker you suddenly remembered the sleepover. “Hey, so Fae made some new friends,” you looked up to see Veira whip her head up real quick at that comment of Fae and friends, she knew the story of why Fae was so shy around strangers and couldn’t stand other humans; which is why she was so proud she and her son were of the select two to make the cut; when she didn’t say anything you took it as your cue to keep talking, “so I was thinking if you and Talyn would like to come over to the sleepover”?

“Who are these “friends” and what day, hotness”? 

Hotness, she always called you hotness. She flirted with you, slept in your bed on days she stayed over. And even though she was with someone new she it didn’t stop her from pushing you to your breaking point. She hadn’t done that until after the divorce. She really enjoyed seeing your flustered though.   
“Skeleton monsters and haven’t set the day yet”. 

The look in Viera’s eyes was understanding then. Of course, it would be monsters. They had a tendency to break through one’s barriers. She knew that all too well with her own furry monster. “You can bring along Tyenn” you offered. Tyenn being her monster boyfriend.   
Veira smiled as she nodded some and looked at little Fae who had stopped hugging her and sat at the desk like she belonged there looking serious about greeting the customers and helping her older sister. Freaking adorable. 

“Text me the day and time and I’ll see what we can do, hotness. But I’m not bring Tyenn. Lately he’s gotten … possessive and I might need some advice”. 

“Great! Advice from a lonely chick. Why is this the first I’ve heard about it?” you asked her as you set down belonging on the ground as she moved out of the way since she was being relieved. 

“Long story, hotness. Just text me the day and time. I’ll see ya there.” Sitting down you knew she bent down and kissed the top of your head like she always did. Rolling your eyes at her affections. You knew she was bi. 

Rolling your eyes and shaking your head you waved her off. “Alright.” You didn’t look up she watched out the door the little bell chiming on her way out.   
Pulling out the food since there were no customers you both chowed down on your food. Once the food was gone and thrown away you got to work filing away the agreements between brokers and clients; you worked for a real estate company; while business was decent it wasn’t always jam packed like shopping centers and stores. That was thanks enough. 

You moved from one task to the next cleaning and organizing as your sister decided to pretend to be on a call with a client. You could hear her chatting away about properties and how big the slides were in the backyards and that the trees were perfect for climbing…too adorable. 

Once your tasks were done you sat back down and whipped out your phone thinking about your schedule. You knew Veira worked Sundays so that left Friday night and Saturday morning, but you wanted her to spend the night, so opted for Friday night instead. Sending off two texts. 

New Message: Hot Stuff : So I thought about it, how’s about Friday Night, say around 6pm? I can come pick you Tyenn and Talyn up.

New Message: The Magnificent Blue : Friday night at 6pm for the sleepover if that’s alright with you? Also bring whoever else you might think would be interested. I plan on having Veira, her boyfriend and their son over too; if that’s cool with you? 

Hot Stuff: Talyn says “Hiiiiiii” and Friday is fine. Tyenn is going to throw a shit tantrum. 

That made your roll your eyes. 

You: HIIIIIIII Talyn. I miss ya buddy! And alright cool, 6 pm ok with you?  
You decided to change Blue’s name to “Cinna-blue-hun” instead. 

Cinna-blue-hun: FRIDAY IS PERFECT AND OF COURSE I DON’T MIND YOUR FRIEND COMING OVER. I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WILL BE INVITING PAPYRUS. HE IS ALMOST AS AMAZING AND MAGNIFICENT AS I.   
Wow so he typed in all caps too? Should have figured.   
You: Great the more the merrier. 

Hot Stuff: Pfft, you act like I won’t be there before 6 pm. 

Suddenly the door chimed as you quickly put away your phone and looked up to see… two more skeletons. Just how many skeletons were there? Your sister caught your attention though as she placed a hand over the other end of the play phone she was using and looked at you with a serious face.

“Me’s on a vewy importient call. Chu has to takes thems”. And with that you watched as she went back chatting with her “client”. Looking up you saw the shorter skeleton in a blue hoodie give a light chuckle at the antics of your kid sister. 

“I’m sorry, she can’t help you today but I’ll more than happy to help you”.   
Standing up you noticed that the shorter skeleton had on a white shirt; didn’t look too clean, a blue hoodie, black basketball shorts with a white thin stripe down the side, socks, and pink house slippers? Interesting wardrobe choice, but hell you weren’t one to complain you practically wore your pj’s everywhere. In fact, you were wearing a nice pair of black pj pants that looked like dress slacks, a nice white lacy tank top with a blue open cardigan, and a necklace of a crescent moon in silver. Your shoes were also comfy as they were basically blue slip ons. 

The taller skeleton was wearing a yellow golden shirt; crop top; with the words “cool dude” written on it, and short booty shorts that were frayed at the bottoms; blue jean material; with knee high yellow golden boots to match. Well he certainly had fashion sense. 

Walking around the counter you held out your hand; smiling; as you greeted them. “My name is Eli, it’s nice to meet you both. Just let me know what you’re looking for and I’ll try to accommodate you in every way possible”. 

“Gee kid, we just met, n’ here ya r’ being so accommo-date-in’”. 

You weren’t sure if that was an innuendo to being pervy or not so you choose to ignore it. 

“SANS, NOT IN FRONT OF THE TINY HUMAN. BESIDES THAT’S INNAPPROPERIATE”. The taller one stomped his foot glaring at the shorter one. 

Alright, so apparently, he was being pervy. Still smiling you decided to retort back. “I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to be sultry to you. I only meant that I’d accommo-date you while looking for a house to rent or own”. 

At your pun you heard groan from the taller one. “SANS HOW DID YOU INFECT HER WITH YOUR RIDICULOUS PUNS ALREADY”?

“So, ya’d date me so long as I bought or rented a place”? Did he just wink at you? How does bone wink. You felt your face flush a bit red. As he also took your hand and shook it. Damn his bones were smooth. And was that a shock you just felt? Felt like a connection of sorts. You felt it move through your body straight to your soul. UGH…why?   
You were only demi sexual with human males apparently, monsters were a different story. Still what was with you and skeletons today?  
“Sorry bro, apparently she’s just as punny as I am”. 

“HUMAN PLEASE DO NOT INCOURAGE HIM. SANS ENOUGH ALREADY”.

 

He released your hand and you felt grateful that he did. Any longer and you might have pulled him closer to get a better look at his hand. Considering he was already flirting with you, you didn’t want to make it worse. Even though you already did make it worse by joking with him… c’est la vie.   
“Anything particular you two are looking for”? 

“YES, HUMAN WE REQUIRE A HOME BIG ENOUGH FOR FIFTEEN MONSTERS. WE HAVE A VERY BIG FAMILY. A HUGE KITCHEN IS A MUST, PERHAPS TWO LIVING ROOMS, FOUR FULL BATHROOMS, A DINING ROOM, AND LOTS OF LAND AS MORE FAMILY MAY BE SHOWING UP”. 

Blinking you had no properties that could even remotely accommodate all that. Most of the properties that were listing was mostly for rent and any at the most they had like two to three bedrooms and a full bathroom tops. “Umm, let me look in the system”. 

Moving back behind the desk you pulled up the listing in your computer and despair. There was nothing that even remotely had what they wanted. At the most a four bedroom with one bathroom and not even enough land to build upon. Damn, you really hated being the bearer of bad news. 

“Sir, I’m very sorry, but sadly there is no properties for either sale or rental that even begins to have everything you need. Could maybe some of your relatives find places of their own”? 

It was a suggestion, you really wanted to help them. Seeing the taller one look so upset really made your heart break… you could feel the strings snap. 

“Some of ur’ family hit pon’ hard times n’ can’t afford their own places”.   
Just as you three were talking an idea struck you. You lived in Ebbot Manor. You had a ton of space. Besides… the place could use some bodies or rather bones to liven it up. It always seemed so dead even with Ike and Cieena visiting almost daily. Hell the place had fifty acres so they’d have no shortage of land to build upon. 

“I’ve got a proposition for you and your fam…” 

Being interrupted was not what you were expecting and normally boss was a bit more professional even if he was a dick. Looking over at him now. 

“Eli, there you are I need to write up this memo about serving mon…”. your boss went quiet as he looked and saw two monsters standing in the front of the business. In his hand was anti monster poster.

Fuck! He’s a bigot too?! Honestly should have seen that one coming. He always was sleezy. When he found out that Veira had dated a monster he got so pissed his whole face went red, he didn’t fire her though. However, he did ignore her thereafter and made it so that you were the direct communication between them both. 

You could feel the tension in the air but seeing the looks on the skeletons faces; the taller one sad, the shorter one; livid. You couldn’t just let the injustice fly. Before the shorter one could even respond you moved forward grabbing; more like yanking; the poster out of his hands and promptly ripped it up. 

“How dare you, just because they are of a different race than you doesn’t mean you get to shit on their existence and treat them like scum. You, however, are the scum. In fact, I quit. Take your crappy no good paying job and shove it up your ass”. 

“Tell that no good monster fucker of a friend she’s fired.” He raged back at you. UGH! He pissed you off so much. 

“Fine!” you growled out at him, “I hope she sues your ass.” 

Fae had heard the commotion, and without bothering to even look up at the man she simply had started packing away her things and grabbing the bits of stuff that she knew was yours and putting them in your backpack for safe keeping. Flinging your messenger bag over her right shoulder and letting it rest on her left leg; way to big for her but she didn’t let that stop her; she grabbed your backpack and drug it over to you. Once around the corner she glared at the mean manager handing you you’re pack. Then reaching into your pocket she grabbed out your phone and walked over to the taller skeleton. 

Fae wasn’t stupid, she caught on to what you were going to say. Unlocking the phone she pulled up the contacts and handed it to the taller one. “Chu give sissy chur number and sissy wills calls to sets up appoints bout hosings”. 

The taller one looked down at her blinking “TINY HUMAN, ARE YOU SURE”? 

The shorter one gave an amused chuckle. 

Turning and leaving a very pissed off sputtering asshat you smiled at them. “She’s as sure as the sun comes up. Give me your number and we can discuss the matter more. I live in a place that is big enough to accommodate you, your brother, and your entire family with plenty of land to spare. Not only that but, well the place could use more people in it”. 

“They are NOT people Eli, those… those things are vile, evil monsters. I didn’t think you were so easily brainwashed”! 

Choosing to ignore the comment you grabbed up your backpack taking Fae’s hand and opened the door holding it for the monsters. Once they walked out you shut the door and turned around looking at them. Flipping off your ex-manager as you did so. 

“Now, then my name is Eli Lavuae and this is Faelan Lavuae. If my sister is cool with you, then I’m cool with you”. 

For some reason, and you should have expected it; the skeletons were taken aback. 

“Sister, kid, I thought she was your … kid”. 

“Nope, my four-year-old sister, not my kid. Also, I’m an adult, not a kid…”. 

“HUMAN ELI, IT’S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS SANS, HE IS GREAT TOO IN HIS OWN LAZY WAY”. 

“Wait, Papyrus? You wouldn’t happen to know a pair of skeletons named Blue and Stretch”? 

This got their attention. Both looking at you now. Sans giving you a suspicious look, while Papyrus seemed overjoyed. 

“How’d ya meet them”? 

“YES HUMAN HOW DID YOU MEET BLUE AND STRETCH”? 

“Fae wanted to go into the bakery and get sweets. She got hurt by some protestors and we met Blue and Stretch in there. Blue was so sweet checking up on my sis to make sure she was alright. And then Fae wanted to do a sleepover, so she stole my phone and had him put his number into it much the way she did now…”. Crap, you’d need to nick that in the bud quick before she developed a habit of taking off with stuff. Didn’t need her to become a little klepto. Now that you thought about it half of your contacts were because of her doing that. She was reason you had even started talking with Viera in the first place. 

Looking at Fae you smiled at her “Stop being a klepto”. 

“Me’s no kleepo” she giggled out smiling but also looked fake offended. Too fucking cute. 

Shaking your head, you sighed a bit. “Anyway, I think Blue said something about inviting you over for the sleepover. If you decide the place is big enough and to your liking, we can just talk then. It’s this Friday at 6pm. Just go ahead and put your number in anyway and I can give you the details or answer any questions you have”. 

“HUMAN, YOU ARE SO NICE AND SWEET. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THERE AT THE SLEEPOVER”. And then boney arms were around you as he embraced you in a bear hug that knocked the air right out of your lungs. Feeling the shock from him too, fucking really? You were just to… broken…

“You take my breath away” you wheezed out trying to breath.

This earned another chuckle from Sans “Bro, I think ya’ should let er’ catch her breath”. Another groan but he set you down. “Ya’ really don’t have ta go stickin’ yer’ neck out for us like that”. 

Once on your feet and no longer in a death grip of a hug you shook your head and smiled a bit more. “It’s no problem really, I have the space you’re literally looking for. Fae likes you, Blue is a sweet cinnamon bun, and why not help out others when you know you can”? 

To you this was all sound logic. Once Papyrus input his name and number he handed you back your phone; opening it up and shooting off a text. 

New Message: THE GREAT PAPYRUS : This is Eli contact me anytime

“Now you have my number”. 

With that you said your goodbyes as Fae waved smiling at them. You didn’t see their looks though. 

Papyrus was thrilled at making a new friend and the possibility of moving in plus a sleepover. 

Sans however had a distrusting look as well as intrigue written on his features. 

And now you had the wonderful joy of telling your bestie she was fired cause of bigot asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I got this editing thing down I think. Anyway, another chapter. I do hope you enjoy it.


	5. Chaos Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veira and Talyn stay the night, you talk to your skeletal friend Dings, and kiddos get pets.

You walked all the way home with your sister in tow taking the streets you knew to be safe before having to go out into the more rural area of Ebbot city. It was a rather long walk and it was times like this you wished you had gotten your damn drivers license, since your home was less in the rural district and more in the wooded outskirts of the tiny city. 

You texted Veira about your asshole ex-manager about how she had gotten fired and he was still using you to communicate between them both. It was sickening. 

Hott Stuff: THAT DICK! COCK SUCKING MOTHERFUCKER! I’M SUING HIS ASS!

Yep, she was pissed off and rightly so. 

You: Well since your fired and don’t have shit to do wanna come by and hang out till Friday night? Get away from Mr. Possessive. You and Talyn. 

Hot Stuff: Hells yeah. We’re packing up now. See ya in a bit, hotness. 

That was settled. 

By the time you got home it was super late and your sib was passed out clinging to you. And as much as you loved her, your back and side were killing you. Walking through the front stone gate with the iron bars firmly locked into place you grabbed out your keys unlocking the giant gate. The bars had been forged from iron under Mt. Ebbot long ago; back before the barrier, before the human/monster war; into a giant upside-down heart. 

Over the century’s historians couldn’t understand the reasoning for this shape. Why upside-down? Why not right-side-up? And for century’s your family basically silently laughed at the dumbasses for forgetting their own family’s history. But scorned them all for the atrocity their ancestors committed against the monsters. 

Opening the gate and stepping inside you quickly closed it seeing the familiar glimmer spark around the entirety of your property. Relocking it with your skeleton key; a key that had been designed to look like a skeleton; you moved over to a golf cart gently placing your sister on the seat and then buckling her tired self in before you took off your backpack and placed it in the back. Starting it up you had to drive to get to your front door. Luckily you knew the way, so you wouldn’t get lost in the large labyrinth drive way complete with big blocky hedges. 

It had again been designed by both your family and the monsters to confuse enemies allowing them time to make sure their defenses were up. Now days people thought your family was just eccentric and you were fine letting them think that. The paths were wide enough for car and had turnabouts built in to allow the driver room to turn around. Stretch limos couldn’t fit but the normal size cars could. Driving up through the labyrinth you made it to your front door turning off the golf cart, shrugging on your backpack, unbuckling your sister who was thankfully still asleep, picking her up, and then finally moving up the door. It was two solid cherry wood double doors with built in stained glass that had two hearts one inverted and one right side up. The inverted heart was white, and the right side up was red. On each side of the heart were images of monsters, one was a skeletal monster with holes in his hands, the other image was of a king and queen; the king looked kind of like Asgore but older; the other side had humans and in the middle where the wood connected the doors was a furry paw and a human hand interlocked in friendship. 

Stepping inside you closed the door and immediately went up the steps ignoring the rest of the big stone structure you called a “house”. This was nothing like a house, it was a freaking castle. But still, you were used to this place. Other’s marveled at it, for you it just brought back bittersweet memories. 

Making it up the first set of stairs onto the landing and turning left you walked up the other set of stairs onto another floor. There were four floors before you hit the last floor that lead to the roof. You were on the second floor along with your sister on the left side. 

Opening her door, you walked in being greeted by all her toys and stuffed animals. Deciding to let her sleep you simply tucked her in watching as she rolled over in her sleep hugging her pillow to herself and making a slight snore sound. So. Damn. Adorable. Bending down and kissing the top of her head before standing up and walking out; one last gazing look; you shut the door and went into your own room. 

You were half way in pjs anyway. Opening the door to your own room it was a chaotic mess. Clothes on the floor, Halloween lights strung up along the walls, all your favorite fandoms adorning the walls, but too dark to clearly see. Shoving off you backpack you went to then take off your messenger bag… wait that was still wrapped around your sib. You were too tired to go retrieve it and there was nothing in there that would even hurt her in her sleep aside from just general discomfort. Oh well, taking off your cardigan you climbed into your messy bed and drifted off to sleep. 

Sleep was peaceful, normally it was full of nightmares, but tonight it was peaceful. There you were in the solid blackness of nothing. You were pretty sure you were on the ground…if it had a ground. It wasn’t there first time you’d been here. 

“Ah, I was wondering if you’d show up”. 

You knew that voice, it was kind voice of the droopy monster. 

“Hello Dings” you called out watching as his form appeared to you. 

He was taller, much taller than you, and seemed like he was dripping, but not actually dripping. Two holes in each hand, and his eye lights were like purple star pinpricks. You had known him since you were five. He taught you his hand gestures and his language. You wanted to help him. He talked about his life before falling into the nothing, his regrets with his sons and then about the au’s. You had found out a lot of information regarding those. 

“I see you’ve made some new friends”. 

“More like Fae made some new friends”. 

“Give yourself some credit dear, you raised her after all”. 

You let out a scoff and huff of air. He chuckled, amused by your reaction. Never had he met someone quite like you. Fiery red hair, emerald green eyes that sparkled like stars on days you were really happy, skin as white as snow, with ruby lips. But it was your soul that was even more attractive; not that your looks weren’t attractive; but you soul shone so bright in this empty darkness. When you were four and had wound up here for the first time it was your soul he locked onto. And found you. Tiny, happy, and full of wonder. He sadly watched as that wonder shrank every passing year after your parent’s death, then your soul screamed out the day you felt your brother’s life snuffed out. 

Now, your soul was dim, not near as bright, not near as happy, and full of torment. Self-hate and self-loathing. He always tried his best to get your mind off it. To help you in some way. 

His right hand was resting against his right cheek in thought as he gazed off before looking over at you once again, a smile slowly spreading across his features. 

“My dear I believe we should resume our study. You have the basic design now and I need you; no, I want you to be protected. So, shall we begin”? 

Nodding your head, you smiled at him your soul shining a bit brighter. You were always eager to learn more. And he adored that about you. 

The two of you practiced and practiced, forming the image and making it tangible like always was easy. It was the laser part that was hard to control but with each practice you got better and better at it. If you had been outside of the void, you might have destroyed anything and everything since it always went haywire. 

Soon the sun came up and you felt your body waking. Dismissing the magic and turning back to him you hugged him once more before waving and waking up. 

“Hopefully one day we’ll get you out of the void”. 

“I know you will keep your word and find a way. Stay safe my dear”. 

With that it was morning and you were awake and trapped. You just knew it had to be Veira. A heavy sleeper she was which allowed you to wriggle out of her grip allowing her to continue sleeping. Grabbing your journal next to your bed you quickly wrote down more notes. Mathematical equations on how to summon your new magic better and how to better control it. You wrote in language of the skeleton clan since humans were too stupid to understand it. Jotting down ideas on how to summon it outside of the void. Then getting new ideas on how to help Dings get out of the void. He talked about a machine that could help him, and you needed the parts to make one. But today was class and looking for a job. 

Just as you were about to crawl out of bed your door burst open and Fae came running at you full speed. 

“SISSY”! 

“Shh…” you started but then suddenly you were entangled in two sets of arms. One being Fae’s the other being Talyn’s. 

Catching them as they landed on you both giggling and looking up at you with their adorable sky blue eyes. Talyn’s brown hair like his mother and Fae’s red hair; a bit darker than you own; all in tangles wearing the same clothes she had on last night while Talyn had on optimus prime pj’s. Boy had style and class. Respect! 

She just let out another giggle nuzzling you, “Wai is chur room messy”? 

Letting out a sigh you shrugged and nuzzled her back “Because I’m lazy”. 

Talyn laughed and nuzzled you as you nuzzled him back too. 

“Let’s get food”. Both agreed to this and moved to follow you. 

The three of you making your way towards the steps you grabbed the sled and laid it down in front of the stairs “Hop on kiddos”. 

Giggling they both got on, then you sat down behind them; Talyn in front of you and Fae in front of him; wrapping one arm around his torso you pushed off with other and down the first flight of stairs you all went. Giggles from three of you erupting before you moved over to the second flight and repositioning everyone again launching off. This was a time-honored tradition that your family kept. The monster children that used to live here started it. Your family kept that going. 

Once downstairs you raced them into the kitchen; her and Talyn winning a tie; making it to the island first. You were out of breath. Damnit… you really needed to get back into shape. Before you could really start on breakfast though a loud knock came from your front door. 

Walking out and over to the door you opened it and walked away to a smiling Ike; black hair, blue eyes, tanned olive skin, dressed in black jeans, black boots, and a dark grey sweater with a leather jacket; waving himself as he shut the door behind him. 

“Figured I’d come by and take the munchkin off your hands, give you a lift into town proper”! It wasn’t a question, he wasn’t asking, and you knew you wouldn’t win the argument anyway. Looking down and seeing Talyn he grinned. “Sup buddy? You wanna come to? Let your Mom sleep in.” 

Talyn grinned then ran off to write a note knowing that’s where the important notes went. “Momma, I’m with Uncle Ike and Fae today. Go back to sleep.” 

“Thought you had work today”? Oh, but you were gonna try and argue by using his constant work against him. You trusted Ike, but you always felt anxiety and separation issues with Fae not being beside you. Besides, you could always take Talyn with you. 

“Got the day off”. He grinned knowing you had these issues, but you also need your own days too. Bummer… well you tired. 

He couldn’t blame you, he lost all his family long ago as well. Kindred souls, but still it was his excuse to check up on you, to be there. After all he was your best friend; outside of Veira. 

“IKEY”! Fae yelled running over tackling the tall guy and even though she couldn’t knock him off his feet she damn well tried. 

Laughing at her antics he hugged her tight picking her up and swinging her around before landing her back on her feet. “Sup cutiepie”? 

Huffing she decided to vent to Ike “Sissy letted me seeps in me’s clothes. Hers rooms a messy. Whos does thats”? 

“Crime against humanity. I understand kid. Let’s go pick out some decent clean clothes, get a bath drawn up, and do something with that tangled hair of yours, yeah”? 

“You spoil her way too much”! you yelled from the kitchen hearing Ike snort as he walked off with Fae in tow. 

Bah… whatever. Let him spoil her. He was the closest thing she had to a big brother now. You got to work on food. Making blueberry pancakes, fried bacon, and over medium eggs for the five of you. By the time you were setting up plates on the island Fae and Ike showed back up. Talyn did bother waiting as he was digging in already and you put Veira’s plate in the microwave for her.   
Her hair was braided on each side with six braids and then combined at the bottom into one braid while the rest of her hair had been woven around each of the braids like ribbons before being braided into the giant braid at the bottom. She was dressed in blue jeans with a pink “I’m a princess” t-shirt, and pink sneakers to match. Yep, Ike had some damn good fashion sense. Talyn finished up quickly and then ran off to get dressed himself. It didn’t take him long combing out his hair and wearing blue jeans and a batman shirt with sneakers on. 

Once you were all done he washed the dishes while not seeing he could feel the pout from you knowing you had your arms crossed over your chest and glaring at him for ignoring you. Letting out a huff from behind him he snickered at you as he finished up the dishes and let them dry in the rack. 

“Alright, stop pouting. I swear you can come over and clean my dishes next time” a grin on his face as he made his way over to you grabbing you up and pinning you by his side before grabbing Fae and Talyn holding them close by. Then he stepped forward and you were at your college campus. Handing you your messenger bag and backpack he grinned a bit. 

“Now, I’m stealing Faelan and Talyn and we’re having a good time. You, you go to class and earn that degree”. 

Rolling your eyes, you gave them each a hug before taking a deep breath and walking off. 

Ike grinned down. “You know the season kiddos. Almost Christmas time. We need lots of presents”. Fae and Talyn nodding solemnly. 

Classes rolled by slowly, each teacher getting on your nerves, until you went into your last class of the day. And even though you were happy to be there your mind and thoughts were on the fact you needed a job. G was teaching his class his own way and watching as angry students left class. But he didn’t seem to worry. He posed a question and just as you were about to give an answer you felt your phone ring. Picking it up you respectfully moved outside of the class and answered. 

“Eli Lavuae speaking”. 

“Ah, Miss Lavuae; my name is Alexia Bennett; Ambassador for the humans and spokeswoman for Monster Human committee. I was wondering if I could book a reservation at your estate Saturday at noon in the greenhouse”. 

“Mrs. Bennett I’m afraid I don’t do the catering or tours anymore…” before you could say another word though she interrupted you. 

“Miss Lavuae I’m very aware you do not do those, however;” of course she cut you off, of course she’s still going to press the issue… they always did, “The Monster Ambassadors and their Mother Queen Toriel have heard of the estate and it’s history. I thought it would be appropriate for them to be able to be in a more familiar setting for this discussion. I’m willing to offer you one hundred thousand dollars for allowing us to do this event at your estate”. 

Letting out a sigh and shaking your head you spoke “Mrs. Bennett the answer is still no. I no longer have catering staff, the labyrinth in the back is not a flat terrain and getting food the greenhouse would be a hassle. The tunnels would be easier but haven’t been used in years…” 

Again with the damn cut off “Two hundred thousand, I’ll have my own catering staff, and I’ll even pay to have someone come in and clean out the tunnel for you. Not a dime of your money would go into any of this. I truly am desperate to make this union of monsters and humans work”. Shit now she was tugging at your heart strings… damn her. 

The bell rang signaling that class was over… you missed all that class, lecture time… but it was for a worthy cause…UGH!   
“Ma’am I just missed my last class of the day”, you watched all the students leave. Once they left you walked back in mildly annoyed, “And now I’m going to be behind because your determined to get your way”. 

You weren’t being soft spoken, G could hear your side easily, he watched you as he went about rather annoyed and packed away all your stuff. 

“Ebbot Manor hasn’t been used in years and you want me to just drop my schedule…” Did you just say “Ebbot Manor”? When G first got here he had been told a bit about Ebbot Manor, fifty acres of land with not one but two giant labyrinths, a wide stone fence surrounding the entire property with iron embedded into the stone fence complete with iron gate in the shape of a monster soul. Not only that but the property boasted a chemical laboratory from back in the day when monsters were still free and an observatory that was still to this day fully functional. The residents closest to the land didn’t fear or hate monsters and they spoke with him easily enough about the place stating that the tours and caterings had been shut down long ago after a few deaths in the family. That the property was still lived in and constantly maintained but no one ever saw the current owner. Was she the current owner? Your last name wasn’t Ebbot…

You were now a mystery to him. Where as before you were just another student that seemed bright and intelligent. Still irked him that he couldn’t see your soul and lvl and xp were higher than they should have been made him weary. Also, your kid sister was always with you. Why didn’t you ever put her in school or child care? Not that he minded the kid, she was quiet, respectful; like you; and cute; also like you. 

Sighing you gave up. “Alright alright, deal. Saturday at noon for the catering for the meeting. Wednesday is my only free day so have the cleaning staff come in early on that day, so I can guide them through the labyrinth. What… a map? No, no maps. It’s been a rule for centuries that no maps of the either labyrinth are to be handed out and I won’t break that tradition now”. She’s damn lucky she got the catering event but now she was just pushing it. Still five hundred thousand and it was for the peace between the two races. 

Hanging up and finally putting her gear all back on she made her way down the steps and then beelined over to G. 

He watched you moving towards him arching a browbone as he looked at you his golden eyelight not moving from your presence. 

“Sorry Professor G about the phone call. I was wondering since I missed most of the lesson if I could maybe come in on my own time next week and talk to you one on one about todays lesson. I really don’t want to be behind because of a business call”. 

Now, most humans were lazy. Most wouldn’t even care that they missed most of their class or lesson and couldn’t be bothered with wanting to still learn. But you, here you were apologizing and still wanting to learn. Smiling he just couldn’t say no. 

“Next week? Yeah, we could do that Miss Lavuae. How bout’ Saturday of next week? Say around noon?” 

“That would be perfect. Thank you for allowing me to make it up I appreciate it more than you’ll ever know”. 

________________& on to Ike, Fae, and Talyn. ___________________

After dropping you off at college Ike took Fae and Talyn making their way to the mall. Oh the shopping they were going to do. Once there he he let them run; a grin on his lips and a twinkle in his blue eyes he uttered two simple words “Let’s go”. 

And they were off running and giggling while he easily kept up with them by portaling right next to em each time. They shopped at Spencers, Hot Topic, Game Stop, and a plethora of other stores. They had so many bags that he had to take a few ports to get them all back to the manor before coming back. They ate at Cinnabon for a sweet snack. Once done Fae grabbed Talyn taking off running with her best friend while Ike ported next to em both. They stopped at the pet store in the mall looking at the ferrets. 

Ike chuckled “You two want one”? 

Fae nodded eagerly. Talyn also wanted one. He knew neither had never gotten a pet before so kneeling down at their eye levels he decided to press upon them the importance of taking care of a pet. 

“You have to feed em’, clean their cage, bathe em’, and make sure they get their shots. They have to stay healthy. It’s a lotta work”. 

Turning she looked right at him “Me’s knows”. Her voice was serious, and he knew that meant she completely understood. 

“I know. I’ll take good care of them.” Talyn voiced in returned. 

Searching their faces for a minute seeing how sure and serious they looked. “Alright, let’s go pick out a pet. And if your sister”, he pointed at Fae, “And your mother”, he points to Talyn, “kills me it’s both your fault”. 

Walking over to the door Ike opened and gestured them through it 

Giggling she walked through turning and bowing to him “Thanks chus”. 

Talyn gave him “Thanks” kind of look. 

They proceeded walk around but she wanted ferrets. Picking out two males one albino and one a dark brown with black bandit like features around the eyes and nose. Like he was wearing a mask. Giggling she had decided on those two, so they wouldn’t get lonely. Talyn picked out a cat that was a male all black with a bit of a white tip of fur near it’s nose. Then Ike helped pick out a big cage, food, food bowls, water bowls, toys, special made soap to keep them clean, and leashes so they could take them outside and run around. 

Once that was done he paid and took them, and everything back to the manor. He helped her set everything up in her bedroom and then looked at the time. 

“Alright, you stay with Veira and Talyn I’m picking up your sis”. 

“Mom, look Uncle Ike bought me a cat”. 

Before he could hear Veiras retort he ported out. 

___________________and back to you__________________________  
Ike stepped out of the portal right outside the classroom door waiting for you. Watching you walk out as he grinned at you. Seeing Ike always made you happy. He cared for you and that was friendship that was worth having. Not only that he never once judged you. 

G noticed him too, his soul pitch black with swirls of red. He didn’t like his soul.   
He noticed that you didn’t seem bothered by the male and even smiled more. Then the familiar tingle of magic through the air told you both were gone. 

Making it back home you changed into a new set of pj’s since you basically wore the same clothes twice in one day. Yep, you were that lazy. Well when you wanted to be. So now you changed into a pair of light blue pj bottoms with a black lacy tank top and a light blue cardigan and some black slip on shoes. 

Ordering dinner the five of you watched Wreck it Ralph and fell asleep on the couch and chairs.


	6. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In with Stretch confronts you about the biggest mistake of your life.

Ike had to go early that morning, but he stuck around to eat breakfast with you. The cleaning crew Mrs. Bennett called had arrived and you showed them through the Labyrinth drive through. Making them close their eyes as you opened the secret passage for them. They did their clean up as you went to check on your sibling. Of course, she was cowering in a corner. Something about their souls made her not like any of them. Taking her upstairs, the two of you played with the ferrets that she adoringly named C3PO and R2D2. Yep, Star Wars; you were so proud of her. 

After a while you left her playing with her ferrets that you decided to nickname R and C because you were lazy. Finding that the clean up crew was almost done you started to make lunch. 

Lunch was simple sandwiches. After lunch they were finally done, and you led them out and made sure to lock the gate after they left. 

The next couple days were agonizingly slow for some reason. Get up, get you both ready, head out, go to college, pick up lunch, eat dinner, sing songs to sib, and go to sleep. You didn’t really bother looking for a job as you just sort of waited since you were getting paid from Mrs. Bennett. 

Thursday came and went. Friday was finally upon you. After class you and your sib went and got lunch then headed home, calling a taxi to come pick you up so you could get home faster. 

Once at the house you started preparing all the snacks. Making nachos and busting out the different chips. You had Doritos nacho cheese and cooler ranch plus Tostitos scoops. You made hot dogs for nacho dogs and pizza; three kinds; a meat lover, a veggie supreme, and plain cheese.

As you fixed the food up with your little sister the two of you danced and sang around the kitchen. It was days like these that reminded you of everything the two of you lost… it was bittersweet. But focusing on seeing how happy she was made you happy. You just couldn’t be sad. 

Veira let herself having been given a key a long time ago as Talyn tackled you eliciting a laugh while hugging him back. Before you could even ask how he’s been, he’s letting you and tackling your sib who squeaked and hugged him back. They looked so cute together. The two talking and then running off to set up movies in the giant living room. 

Looking up you see Veira grinning at you. “How’s the job hunt going?”   
“Honest haven’t been looking. How about you. It’s not fair that he fired you.” Of course, it wasn’t fair. 

“Pfftt, it’s alright I’m suing. Gonna take his ass to court. Got a lawyer already. As far as looking for a job I might have to take up stripping.”   
Hearing that you sputtered and looked at her “Seriously?” Not that you had anything against the profession, but something told you Veira would have way too much fun doing that. 

“Should join me.” 

Looking at her you weren’t sure if she was joking or not. “Who’s going to watch the kids?” 

Seriously you both were single, well Veira might be single again soon enough. And you well you had no one to watch Fae. 

“I’m sure that Ike or Cieena could watch her.” She waved it off nonchalantly. 

“Cieena is like never home and Ike still works…” 

Suddenly hearing the ping of your phone you took it up and there was a message from Blue. 

Cinna-Blue-hun: WE ARE CURRENTLY AT THE GATE HUMAN. 

You: On my way.   
“Hate to cut this short but the others are here. Time to go pick them up.” 

Veira gave a nod before going to check on the kids. They had picked Wreck It Ralph; sitting down comfortably with the two as she watched the movie with them as you walked out the door and headed towards the gate. It wasn’t a long walk, but it was a walk. Twisting through the giant hedge maze you made your way to the gate. Seeing Blue, Papyrus, Stretch, and Sans on the other side you smiled at them as you walked more vigorously towards them while waving. Gee, Blue and Papyrus sure invoked the little kid inside you when you saw them. 

Calling out them as you bound up the gate happily “Hey, let me get the gate so you guys can come in.” 

Pulling out your unique shaped skeleton eye, unlocking it, and opening the gate for them allowing them to step through. You had seen the excitement from the gate but now it was intoxicating the waved it rolled off the two in waves. 

“HUMAN IS THIS A LABYRINTH?” Blue asked as you saw his eyelights change to stars. 

“HUMAN, HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO BUILD THIS? EVEN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD TAKE YEARS TO MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THIS.” He looked giddy like a happy puppy being given his favorite toy. 

“Well, I didn’t make it, I just maintain it. Welcome to Ebbot Manor. This place was built by the monsters and humans that lived side by side before the war or that stupid barrier. It’s been in my family ever since.” It was like the tours all over again. It was so natural to you to just give out information. 

“You said Ebbots, the same Ebbots that started the war and locked us all away?!” It was Sans voice you heard and the look on his face was dark, like he was judging you. The one and only sin you had you could feel crawling down your back. But well you should have known they’d have the history too. Maybe not the full history. 

“No, there are two Ebbot clans. The ones that stayed with the monster; my side of the family and the ones that stood beside the monsters during the war. Fought to keep the monsters above ground. Then there are those abominations that left our side of the family and started the war, working with the mages that locked the monster underground. Those Ebbots have not been allowed on the property or within thirty miles of the property.” 

While you talked you motioned for them to follow you and follow you they did. Blue and Papyrus looking around excitedly as they would run ahead and look around the corners. 

Sans and Stretch both listened to the story with a mix of emotions on their faces. 

“I’m not sure how much of the whole history was told in the underground. But we are nothing like the other side of that family. They have been disowned, thrown off and away from the property, and there is no interaction with them if we can help it.” Turning away walking backwards you looked at the two, “Not that some of them don’t try to antagonize, but otherwise they know to stay away. Last time they tried was when my Grandparents were in charge. Grandpa was so upset he grabbed the one that started the fight and tossed him out of the bar they had both been in.” 

Sans seemed to think that over, Stretch made a ticking noise in his throat? Wait, there was no throat… how did he make that noise? 

“There is a labyrinth in the backyard with a greenhouse in the middle, an observatory, hidden rooms and passage ways all with puzzles, traps, or riddles to get into certain areas in the house.” 

“WOWZERS, YOU MEAN THE PUZZLES AND TRAPS ARE STILL ACTIVE HUMAN?” Blue turned to you as you were all nearing the front door. 

“HUMAN IS THIS THE HOUSE YOU TALKED ABOUT IN YOUR PROPOSITION?” Papyrus had stopped looking like he was about to explode like a skeleton rocket. 

Sans and Stretch both approached the door with you three as you opened the door and smiled pushing it open revealing a huge room that served as the enterance, on the right was the lounge/living space, on the left was the dinning room with the kitchen attached to the dinning room just off to the right of that room. Up ahead was grand stair case that spilt off into two directions. Off to the right past the living space was another hallway that lead to more rooms, on the left was another hallway that lead to more rooms. 

“You are correct. This would be your home for you and all your family. Rooms to space. There are in total thirty rooms, thirty-five and a half bathrooms, the cellar, the dungeons, the library tower, the chemistry lab, the observatory, the Grand hall on the fourth level, several store rooms for plenty of food, and lots of space.” Taking a breather you shut the door behind them and smiled at them. 

“And what do you get out of the deal of us living with you?” Sans asked his voice low and menacing, testing you. Stretch eyeing you as they waited for answer. 

Blue and Papyrus excited at the prospect of living here. 

“Well it’s empty aside from my sister and I. I guess, I get some company, maybe have this old manor filled with laughs and happiness. Some new memories.” It was your honest answer. 

You felt them thinking this over. 

“And you won’t go blabbing about how you have monsters living with you? Use us to make yourself look better.” Stretch asked. 

“BROTHER, STOP PESTERING THE HUMAN. DON’T YOU WANT TO LIVE HERE?” Blue fixed his brother with the most adoring look he could give. 

Stretch faltered just a bit rubbing the back of his boney head with his hand idly “Well, yeah bro. I would like to, but you can never be too safe.” 

“BROTHER REALLY YOU HONESTLY THINK THE HUMAN IS GOING TO DUST US OR USE US? AFTER THE WAY SHE QUIT HER JOB WITH THAT AWEFUL HUMAN AND YOU’RE JUDGING HER?” 

Well, they had a right to ask. You knew other humans would just use them. 

“HUMAN PLEASE DO NOT THINK ILL OF MY BROTHER HE MEANS NO HARM.” Papyrus pleads with you. 

“YES HUMAN, PLEASE FORGIVE THEM. THEY MEAN WELL.” 

“Honestly if they didn’t ask, I’d be questioning their sanity.” You shrugged and smiled at them. 

“Look, I mean what I say. I’m not asking for money, or a hand out. I don’t care if people don’t know. It’s none of their business. Just me helping you all out. The best way I know how to do that is by opening the home that once housed both Monster and Humans. I just want to see this place happy again. It’s been … far too long.” 

“Let’s get this sleepover going and you all can think on it. If you have questions, ask. But let me show you to the kitchen with the food.” 

At that you led them to the kitchen showing them the food “Help yourselves. The plates are biodegradable and go in this been. Left over food goes in this bin. I don’t like adding waste to the earth if I can help it. Bring your food into the kitchen. Veira, Talyn, and Fae are already in there.” 

With that you walked off going back to the living room where you and Veira talked about her current boyfriend and the two of you decided it was just better if her Talyn moved in with you since there was plenty of room and that maybe she should be single for a while. 

You watched movies, mostly Disney, then when the kids went to bed you pulled out some science fiction movies and watched those. 

Getting up your made your way into the kitchen and turning around you almost lost your food; Stretch was right there behind you. 

“Hey, didn’t hear you come in here. What’s up?”

“Listen, honey; I don’t know you and frankly before I can trust you I need to know something. I can’t see your soul. I can see your stats. Why is your LV and EXP the way it is?” 

Shit… setting down your food back on the counter you took a barstool and sat down. Taking a deep breath, you shut your eyes and started. “I know LV stands for L.O.V.E or Level of Violence. And EXP stands for Execution Points. And if you’re wondering how I know this, I did just tell you the history of this place all the old books have been preserved by every monster that wrote them. Growing up I would sit for hours in there reading every book I could reach.” 

Stretch just listened waiting for you to continue. If truth be told he didn’t figure you would even know that much. 

“So anyway, I can’t see my own lv or exp, but I know it must have gone up. When Faelan was three I left in the care of a nanny, and old women that seemed nice at first. But then one day while in class I get a phone call from the hospital. Fae had been… she was… beaten so badly the nurse said she was inches from death. Veira found her… if she hadn’t found her when she did and got to the hospital she’d have died.” You took a steadying breath as continued the story looking up at him now seeing him look shocked at what you just said. 

“I raced to the hospital. She was out, but still alive barely hanging on by a thread. I stayed until I was forced to leave. I walked, my rage just taking over. I was so pissed. I never wanted a person dead as much as I wanted her dead in that moment. But when I got there and knocked on her door she opened. Seeing me she just stood there. I demanded to know why. I was raging. Next thing I know everything becomes fuzzy. The air got hard to breath in, then she was on the ground in front of me. When I snapped too I tried to give her cpr, that didn’t work. I called the police, I called the ambulance, but she died. I don’t know how, but I know I caused it. I felt so many emotions, pissed off at her for what she did, pissed at myself for so trusting, and pissed off at myself for killing someone. Even more pissed off because I couldn’t take it back. I… couldn’t take it back.” As you spoke tears ran down your cheeks, your voice trembled, and your body started shaking just thinking about it all. 

Before you could say anything though he places a boney hand on your should while wiping your tears away with his other hand. “I get it. You were protecting your sister. You won’t hurt anyone else like that right?” 

You shook your head no and sat there in despair. For all your loss, you didn’t really want to kill her. You didn’t even know how you killed her. You knew what it felt like to lose people you loved so the last thing you really wanted was cause someone else pain. 

“No, the most I do is self defense and I took classes to control my anger. It helped. A lot. But I still regret it to this day.” You hiccupped out the words as just sat there. 

Stretch looked at you his eyesockets going back and then nodded finally satisfied in your complete truth before returning to the orange color they were. “Alright, well that’s settled. Just don’t hurt Blue. He sees you as his friend.” 

Wiping your head up you looked at him and took several steadying deep breaths trying force away the pain, the despair, the regret. “I would never hurt Blue or Papyrus. Or any of you. I’d rather die than to hurt anyone of you.” Stars you hated crying, you felt so weak now. 

With that you went back to the living room abandoning your plate of food. Walking in you saw Veira give you a look and mouth “Are you alright?” 

You nodded giving a light shrug of your shoulders and sat down. 

What you didn’t know was that Sans had been outside of the kitchen during your story before teleporting back to living room. He’d talk to Stretch later. 

Not too long later you passed out on the couch curling up with your sibling and Talyn wrapped around you. Sans and Stretch had stayed the night after all while Blue and Papyrus talked. Veira had passed out where she was on the other sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, another chapter and some truth bombs get tossed out. Let me know what you think. Or if you have question don't hesitate to ask. I'll be working on chapter 7 in the next couple of days.


	7. Breakfast and the house Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you cook breakfast, allow pictures, and the skeledudes have a house meeting.

Saturday morning; the sun isn’t out yet, there are no birds chirping, and the flowers haven’t bloomed yet; humans like you should still be asleep. Too bad you couldn’t get back to sleep.   
Looking around you see that Papyrus, Blue, Stretch, Sans, Veira, Talyn, and Fae are all lounged out and sleeping still. Blue and Papyrus on the floor with Fae and Talyn curled up around them, Stretch on the couch not far from Blue, while Sans on the other end of that same couch near Papyrus. Veira was laid out on the couch opposite the one Stretch and Sans had shared. You had been sleeping in the recliner when you woke up. Smiling you took out your phone and took a quick picture of the whole room. It was just peaceful and even though it made you miss your Parents and older brother you also felt a sense of peace for once deep down in your soul. 

Walking past you made your way into the kitchen where you opened a drawer pulling out your mp3 player, you put on your headphone, turning it on as you skimmed through the music. You wanted something that might uplift you yet make dance as you cleaned up the kitchen. You weren’t overly picky about what songs you listened to it. If it had a good rhythm and beat to it, you’d dance and sing your heart out. 

So, when you saw Simon Curtis – Flesh you knew it would make you dance and uplift you. It was a sexy song but hell everyone was asleep. You could afford to be a little reckless. Turning it on the beat took over you as started cleaning moving through the kitchen grabbing up food and throwing it away and saving what could be salvaged. It was all human food with magic imbued in it. But not all of it was salvageable. 

As you cleaned you started singing. 

This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
Into my brain, into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that I seem to love  
We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back, just let go  
Tie me up and take me over till you're done, 'til I'm done  
You got me feening and I'm ready to blow  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it rough  
Like it rough, rough, rough  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Hold my arms above my head and push my face into the bed  
'Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat-beat-beat-beat  
It's like a trigger get me ready to shoot  
Wanna wrestle with me baby, here's a sneak little peak  
You can dominate the game 'cause I'm tough  
I don't play around that often, when I do, I'm a freak  
So you'd better believe I like it rough  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it rough  
Like it rough, rough, rough  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Hold me down and make me scream  
Lay me on the floor  
Turn me on and take me out  
Make me beg for more  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it rough  
Like it rough, rough, rough  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it rough  
Like it rough, rough, rough  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it rough  
Like it rough, rough, rough  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

As you sang you hit every note and the energy it gave you made you move through the kitchen as if you were floating on air while you cleaned. Twirling around as you grabbed up a rag and started wiping down the counters, twirling over and dancing as you cleaned up the stove. The plates went into the compost bin as you wrapped up the leftover that had been salvaged and put those away in the refrigerator. Then sauntered your way over to the broom and dustpan to sweep up the crumbs that fell. 

You were so entranced into your own little world you didn’t notice Stretch standing there watching you listening to your singing. He seemed entranced by the way you moved, and your voice was like an angel singing. Stars! He wanted to get to know you better. You had already revealed your darkest secret. He didn’t fear you, and he could see you were genuine. The only thing that concerned him was that you might be a mage. It didn’t stop him from recording you like he was at a concert and you were on stage. 

The next song started playing which made you start singing as you washed the little bit of dishes that were there your hips swaying as you sang I’m here for your entertainment. Setting the dishes in the drying rack you moved around the kitchen still unaware as you grabbed up the bin and moved over to a panel that you opened and dumped the contents into it knowing it would go down to the bigger bin outside. Placing it back you danced for a bit more still singing out the lyrics. 

So hot  
Out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby  
Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name  
No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over  
Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment  
Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment  
It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm a work ya 'til your totally blown  
No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over  
Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment  
Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment  
Oh oh, mm  
Entertainment  
Oh oh, oh entertainment  
I'm here for your entertainment  
Ooh  
Do you like what you see?  
Woah  
Let me entertain ya 'till you scream  
Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment  
Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)  
I'm here for your entertainment

Before you walked into the dinning room Stretch disappeared before you even saw him. Sweeping as you went around making sure no crumbs were on the floor before moving back to the kitchen. You were done but the music wasn’t. You knew you had to get dressed. Keeping on the headphone and lowering your tone you moved out of the dinning room as you danced up the steps your hips gyrating to the groove of each new song. Soon you made it to your room. It was messy, clothes everywhere. You had orange Halloween lights strung up in your room with a celtic tapestry of the tree life that took a good portion of the wall up. 

All around your room was posters of games like Kingdom Hearts, or Undertale (which you adored a lot). You had pop dolls with various dc, marvel, and Star Wars characters on shelves, your necklaces were hanging from the walls as well. You were not a tradition female in the slightest. You had like seven hoodies, two trench coats (one leather) both black, camouflage jackets, and a fur lined blue hoodies with skeletons on it that you wore in the winters. 

You had a few books in your room that wasn’t supposed to ever go in the library. Like your DnD books and your coloring books. You had your recipe books in the kitchen and your reading books were in the study/lounge area. The windows were arched, and the bottoms were normal glass windows you could see through showing off part of the labyrinth drive way. The arched part was stained glass depicting scenes from history long since forgotten by anyone that wasn’t your family. It showed Monster first meeting the humans. The other window’s arch showed the human family going their separate ways. One side going towards the monsters in friendship the other side leaving the monsters with a look of fear and hatred on their faces. The curtains were green that matched the rugs and had green heart shapes on them. 

Each room had a soul theme to it. Green room or Kindness room, Red room or Determination room, Blue room or Integrity room and so on and so forth. There were a few other rooms with different even more rarer colors. The Golden room or the “God touched” room, the White room or Purity room, the Silver room or the Angelic room, and finally the black room or the Demonic room. The whole history of the monsters could be viewed with tours through the whole building. But the Grand Room was the one that had the most history in it. 

You moved through your room walking to closet that had no door and was a giant walk in closet that had another door that led into your bathroom. Each room was laid out this way. Picking out your clean clothes for the day you went to take a shower. Unplugging the headphones, you let the music wash over you while starting up the shower and getting yourself clean. Once out you got dressed; grabbing your music as you put it back on and made your way back to the kitchen. Starting up breakfast. Sausage, scrambled eggs, and french toast. 

Once again, the music enveloped you as you sang and while prepared breakfast. 

Blue and Papyrus had gotten up and made their way into the kitchen and then stopped listening to you sing as another song came across this one bittersweet but just as wonderful. 

Who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time  
And who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose, only time  
Who can say why your heart sighs  
As your love flies, only time  
And who can say why your heart cries  
When your love lies, only time  
Who can say when the roads meet  
That love might be in your heart  
And who can say when the day sleeps  
If the night keeps all your heart  
Night keeps all your heart  
Who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose  
Only time  
And who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time  
Who knows? Only time

Blue looked on watching you as you just sang and danced around making breakfast for everyone. He couldn’t bring himself to move, he just felt stunned at how sweetly you sang, how he could feel your soul both happy and sad at the same time. Watching as your red hair was still damp looking like some princess from a fairytale, like those Disney movies. 

Papyrus too couldn’t bring himself to enter because he longed to hear that voice and not break it. That sad, sweet, happy voice washing over his very soul. 

And then just before the next song clicked over Fae ran past the two skeletons and jolted you from your singing as she wrapped her arms around your legs. It was like she sensed your sadness seeping into your very heart and soul and wanted to see you smile again. 

And smile you did as you set the spatula down and picked her up hugging her swinging her around in your arms. Suddenly though you were picked up and Fae was giggling as you felt another pair of arms wrapping around you all. Oh, so it’s a group hug now. Letting out a laugh he hugged them back. These guys were like joy bottled up and sunlight all the time. You were feeling their energy and couldn’t help but lose the pain that had started to creep in. 

Talyn ran in tackling you as well and you laughed even more. “Alright, I need to get back to the food.” You smiled even more at them as they let you go. 

“HUMAN ELI YOU HAVE A LOVELY SINGING VOICE. YOU ARE ALMOST AS GOOD AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS. NYHEH HEH HEH. ALSO, HUMAN IS IT ALRIGHT IF I HELP YOU COOK?”

“YES HUMAN ELI I TOO WAS GOING TO COOK WHEN WE SAW YOU ALREADY COOKING. AND YOUR VOICE IS VERY LOVELY.” Blues cheekbones turning a cyan color. 

Wait… was he blushing? Could skeletons blush? Well… magic you supposed would be the reason. 

“If you both want to help then go ahead. I just need the eggs whipped up with some seasoning in them, and the french toast batter made up. The sausage is almost done. 

There were a couple times you had to stop them from adding glitter or sparkles in the food. Explaining to them that humans can be seriously hurt from those. But decided to pull out the sprinkles for that extra flare. You even talked about food coloring and allowed them to use that as well. 

What you wound up with was colorful scrambled eggs and sprinkled and multi colored french toast. You made sure the sprinkles stayed out of the eggs. Explaining that it would not go well with the flavor palate. 

As you cooked the skeletons started cleaning up the mess immediately as you all talked. 

“Honestly if you want your spaghetti to be colorful then dye the noodles with food coloring or make the noodles by hand and add in the food coloring. You’ll end up rainbow spaghetti that isn’t going to cause anyone harm. And Blue if you wanted you could use the same food coloring on your tortilla shells as well. Make them from scratch and add in the food coloring. Not sure how well the taco meat would look with food coloring but the shell be they flour or hard shell would look amazing.” 

“WOWZERS HUMAN ELI, YOU KNOW A LOT ABOUT COOKING. I THE MAGNIFICENT SA…BLUE WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO KNOW MORE. IF WE DO MOVE IN DO YOU THINK YOU COULD MAYBE DO COOKING LESSONS WITH ME?”

“YES HUMAN I TOO AM INTERESTED IN LEARNING MORE. WOULD IT POSSIBLE IF WE COULD COOK TOGETHER AS WELL?” 

“Even if you guys don’t move in we can still do cooking lessons. The three of us. How does that sound?” 

“Mes wants to join.” Fae protested. 

“Alright sweetheart the four of us.” Looking over at Talyn who was cleaning up the mess from the skeletons you grinned, “how about you going to join us on our cooking lessons?” 

“No, way. I’m going to sit and watch though.” Talyn smiled at you. 

“That’s fine too.” 

Once food was done you started getting out the plates, silverware, and cups setting them on the island. 

“Fae and Talyn, your mission is to wake up Veira. Tickle her, jump on her, do whatever you must to complete your mission.” You watched as they saluted you then ran off giggling. You heard a muffled “mmmfff get off.” And more giggling from the kids. 

“Blue, Papyrus, your job is to get your lazy brothers up.” 

“YES HUMAN ELI. I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WILL NOT FAIL THIS MISSION.” And off with Blue to wake up Stretch whom had fallen asleep again. 

Papyrus gave his own salute “MY BROTHER IS VERY LAZY BUT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WON’T FAIL YOU HUMAN.” 

You let out a chuckle as you started plating up the food. Grabbing out one of the catering carts that was left over from your family business you started putting all the plates and drinks on it. Then moved into the into the living space seeing the chaos ensue. 

Veira had pinned Talyn down and Fae had turned traitor helping Veira tickle Talyn. 

Papyrus was doing everything he could to get his brother up. You knew he was awake from the smirk on Sans face. Stretch was a bit better at pretending to be asleep though. Watching as each brother poked and prodded the other and stomping their feet. 

“REALLY BROTHER YOU ARE AWAKE IT’S TIME FOR BREAKFAST LAZYBONES.” Papyrus was so cute. 

“BROTHER THE HUMAN ELI HAS PREPARED A WONDERFUL BREAKFAST IT WOULD BE A SHAME IF YOU SLEPT THROUGH IT. TIME TO GET UP LAZYBONES.” He too stomped his feet. 

You giggled. “Well here’s breakfast.” You walked over to Veira handing her a plate before looking at Fae a grin on you lips. “Traitor. I gave you one job and betrayed me.” Putting your hands over your heart as you pretended to be hurt. 

What you got in return was a giggle and her sticking her tongue out at you. Smiling you handed her and Talyn the plates next. Then handed off their juice. 

Moving over you handed both Sans and Stretch their plates calmly and patiently waiting for them to grab it. Finally, they did and sat up. Then you handed them their juice “Sorry, I’m not really sure what all kind of drinks you like, and I’m limited on what to drink.” 

“s’ kay kiddo.” Sans slurred a bit you figured he must be tired. Stretch had just about the same response as Sans. “No worries, honey.” 

Honey? He didn’t call you that last night… at least you don’t remember him calling you that. Wasn’t kid or kiddo or something like that? 

Then you gave Paps and Blue their plates and drinks. Finally, you went back, plating up your own food and sighed to yourself letting your mind wander. This is what you missed, laughter, family, good memories. You could feel the tears stream down your face, but you pinched your cheek causing a bit of pain to stop the tears from really starting. Wiping your eyes with your cream-colored cardigan. Taking a steady breath, you remembered, they had made no decision about moving in. But still one could hope, right?

The rest of the morning passed by with you all chilling in the living room eating and watching cartoon. When your phone pinged, you checked it and then got up abandoning your plate. 

“Fae. Humans are coming, why don’t you and Talyn go check on your pets in your rooms. Make sure their fed, have water, kitty litter box is cleaned…

You watched as Fae hearing the words “humans” and she made a mad dash out and up the stairs. You hated having to do that it’s why the catering and tours stopped. All thanks to one woman. 

You watched as Stretch looked at the child worried, and Sans must have listened in cause he too looked worried like he knew. Papyrus and Blue seemed worried but frightened at the childs reaction to the news. 

“HUMAN, IS THE TINY HUMAN FAE ALRIGHT?” Papyrus asked as Blue waited for an answer as well. 

You looked at Veira pleadingly. “Catering is here… will you fill them in … please?” 

Veira set aside her food and nodded her head. As you were walking out you heard Veira start explaining to them what happened to Fae just last year. 

Opening the door and heading out you made your way to the gate letting them in. You showed them the way and allowed them inside. You set up the ground rules. Bathroom was off to the right of kitchen and by no means were they allowed to leave this room aside from the tunnel entrance and greenhouse. 

They nodded, and you went back to the living room to crying Blue and Papyrus. Each one ran up hugging you tight. 

“HUMAN ELI WE DID NOT KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HUMAN SISTER. NO ONE SHOULD EVER HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT … THAT TRAUMA.” Papyrus sniffled out. 

Blue was no better in the crying department “HUMAN, I DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW PEOPLE CAN BE SO CRUEL.” 

“Guys she’s safe, she just clams up when around humans that isn’t Veira, Ike, Talyn, or Cieena, or myself. Actually, she never spoke to anyone else outside of us, so imagine my surprise when she was more than willing to klepto my phone and get your number.” Ok, maybe “clamming up” wasn’t the best descriptor to give it. It was more like a full-blown breakdown on her part. And it was worse if you weren’t there. 

“YOU MEAN, SHE WON’T TALK TO ANYONE ELSE…EVER?” Blue sniffled out as you wiped his tears away. 

“No, so when she chose to speak with you four I just … I was happy for once. That maybe she was getting better. She feels safe with you all. And so, do I.” 

“REALLY HUMAN YOU BOTH FEEL SAFE AROUND US?” Papyrus; whose tears you wiped away as well; was looking at you but you couldn’t place the emotion. Happy, sad, relieved? Who knew skeletons were capable of showing so much emotion. 

“Well yeah. You’ve done nothing but be yourselves. I can’t imagine being stuck underground isolated from a world that by rights you should have never pushed away from.” 

Sans looked up at you as did Stretch before looking at each other. Both knew your pain, it was clear, and knew there was more to the story. Both also knew you were sincere in what you said. You really believed they should have never been trapped down in that cavern. 

Since you had time to spare you show cased the manor to them allowing them to take pictures; just not of the puzzles or riddles that allowed entry into the secret areas; Blue and Paps both happy being allowed the rare chance to try and solve some of the puzzles or riddles that granted access to the area. Sans explaining that the pictures would be used only to show the other housemates the manor during the house meeting. So, you were happy to oblige them. Veira joined for a bit before making her way to check on the kids. Giving the skeletons a brief history of the manor and how it came about. 

Eventually the skeletons using a shortcut taking their brothers with them. Leaving you with the catering crew and everyone else to show up. 

You did have one moment where your sister had a mild breakdown as you picked her up trying to introduce her to the monster ambassador and the Queen. Muttering your apologies to them while your sister dug her nails into your neck and shoulder blades. Eventually you got her to accept at least some of the monster ambassadors, though not many. 

Catering otherwise went off without a hitch. You got paid and decided you’d go out to deposit it after the lunch was done. 

____________________House Meeting_______________________

Once Sans, Stretch, Blue, and Papyrus got home the house was in chaos. First off it was a small two-bedroom house and wasn’t big enough to house everyone that was already there. Which is why Sans was really hoping everyone would vote to live at the manor. It was a good idea that he got the pictures, a bit of a bummer he wasn’t allowed to photograph the puzzles, riddles or the traps. 

Axe was pissed at Edge for Edge hogging the kitchen and not allowing Horror to help in the cooking. G, Mutt, and Slim were outside smoking an echoflower cig staying out of the thick of it. Blackberry and Raspberry were arguing over which was better, Burritos or Quesadillas. Dusty just sat back with a bag of popcorn watching everyone and not bothering to help. Red was of course backing up Edge in the kitchen. Green was no where in sight, probably in Paps room reading a book or something. 

Couldn’t Sans ever get a break? “Stretch would you mind setting up the phone to the tv while I gather everyone for the meeting?”

Stretch nodded and set off do that. Papyrus calmed down Edge and Red while Blue diffused Axe and comforted Horror. 

Popping his head outside Sans looked at them three of them “House meeting. Come on.” 

The three put out their cigs and walked back inside. The chaos finally dying down. And everyone was gathered round. Sans stood holding his phone as a picture of the Giant Labyrinth in the Front yard was clearly displayed on the sixty-inch tv. This got everyone’s attention. It had been taken from the roof when Eli took them up there allowing them a view of the property. 

“Alright so everyone knew we’ve been looking for a new property n’ no such luck. Either they refused us, or there was nothing on the market t’ rent or own. Well this, is the part of the proposition I was telling you all about.” 

Clicking over to the next picture showed the living room; albeit in a bit of mess from the sleepover; “Turns out the sleepover was at the same place as where we were supposed to head over and check out. That’s done now. This is the living room,” clicking the next picture showed the dinning room, then the kitchen, he showed off the library, the laundry room, and just some of the bedrooms. “There’s thirty bedrooms and over thirty bathrooms. No shortage of space.” 

“WHAT DOES THE HUMAN GET OUT OF THIS ARRANGMENT?” Blackberry asked. 

Edge agreed as did Red and Raspberry echoing his question with a nod of their heads. 

“Honestly, honey just wants the manor to be filled with laughter, friends, and kindness. She didn’t even say anything about paying rent either. Though she did state that there is to be no breaking of anything, the gate always gets shut and locked and absolutely no humans allowed without a 72-hour notice before hand.” Stretch confirmed. 

“72 hour notice… da fuck fer?” Red demanded. 

“BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED TO FAELAN WHEN SHE WAS THREE.” Blue looked upset just thinking about it. 

“WHO’S FAELAN? WHY SHOULD THAT HUMAN DEMAND SUCH A RIDICLOUS RULE?” Raspberry demanded and against Edge, Black, Red, and Mutt were the ones most eager to know. 

Sans clicked over to a picture of Fae he took of Blue and Fae doing what Fae called “Eskimo kisses” which was her rubbing her little nose against his nosehole. Blue blushed seeing the picture and smiling at it from the memory. Stretch must have taken it. 

“This is Faelan.” Sans pointed to the little girl. 

“Shit, you mean the human female has a kid?” Red asked. “What’s her husband think of all this?” 

“Actually, that’s her sister.” G, Sans, and Stretch, Blue, and Papyrus all stated. Though everyone looked at G surprised that he knew that. 

“She’s single from what we gather. Her sister is pretty much her life now.” Sans interjected. 

“Care to explain brother how you know them already?” Green asked. 

“She’s in my advanced physics class. That’s her sister the one that drew me that picture. I made the mistake of calling the kid her daughter too and got corrected. I also heard a conversation on the phone a not long ago about Ebbot Manor. I’m guess she is the owner of that place?” 

“WAIT THAT’S THE EBBOT MANOR? LIKE THE ONE THAT MONSTERS HELPED BUILD BACK BEFORE THE BARRIER?” Black was now more than just a little interested. “I CALLED THAT NUMBER MULTIPLE TIMES TRYING TO GET A TOUR ONLY TO BE TOLD THAT TOURS AND CATERINGS WERE NO LONG BEING SERVED. HOW DID YOU MEET THE HUMAN AND THE KID SISTER?” 

“SHE’S THE ONE THAT WORKED AT THE LAST REAL-ESTATE COMPANY WE CHOSE TO GO TO. SHE LOOKED FOR AVAILABLE LAND, PROPERTIES, AND DECIDED THAT IF HUMANS WOULDN’T HELP SHE WOULD. SHE WAS MOST BRAVE STANDING UP TO HER HORRIBLE HUMAN BOSS AND QUIT ON THE SPOT FOR HOW HE SPOKE ABOUT US.” Papyrus explained. 

“Yep, she seems to be champion for monster rights. Even told off another human student in class that started to try and belittle me. Once she spoke up the other students backed her up and the student left. Though she cussed in class and one of the other students told her to mind her language. She seemed to pout at that.” 

He chuckled at the memory as some of the others in room seemed a little lost in thought each one have a different emotion on their face. 

“In addition to living there, her friend Veira and her son Talyn are or have already moved in. When Eli quit her job the human fired Veira on the spot in retaliation. This is Veira and Talyn and one of the few humans that were around before the trauma Fae went through.” 

There on the screen was Veira and Talyn posing while goofing off. Veira holding Talyn who was giving his mom bunny ears and Veira was giving a peace sign and smiling big for the camera. Then another photo of Paps, Blue, and the two kids on the floor in a pile sleeping in a nest of blankets and pillows, Veira off on the other couch. 

Before Sans could click another photo Stretch smiled and grabbed the phone “Hey…” Sans went to interject but Stretch pulled up the video he had taken. “This is Eli.” 

On the screen was you dancing in the kitchen singing while cleaning seeming lost in her own little world. “I took this while everyone was asleep. She thought she was the only one awake.” Stretch grinned. “Look, rent free, you only have to deal with the rules put forth, and deal with her cooking and cleaning and possibly singing. 

“How can a doll like that still be single?” Red chimed in. 

G watched as you danced and sang smiling a bit as he watched it. 

Black, Berry, Mutt, Slim, Red, and Edge were watching as well each having another form emotions passing over their faces. 

Green smiled thinking it was cute. Horror looked happy. Axe was weary, Dusty make a “tch” noise. 

“She’s not aware of Axe and Me is she?” Dusty asked. 

Sans looked away. 

“STARS ABOVE, NONE OF YOU BOTHERED TO TELL HER ABOUT AXE AND DUSTY?” Edge roared. 

“I’m sure if dusty and Axe behave she won’t mind.” 

“I WATCHED HER SMACK A HUMAN AFTER THE HUMAN HURT THE TINY HUMAN FAE.” 

“More like bitchslapped. She was really furious, and she knocked a full-grown man down into the ground by simply grabbing his wrist. I know we have magic and the upper hand. But I think she’ll be alright.” Stretch didn’t tell them about the sudden change in the weather. But there was something they’d have to tell them eventually. 

“She does have a LV of 2 and an EXP of 10.” Sans waited for the reactions. 

Mutt didn’t seem to care, nor did Slim, Blackberry, or Raspberry. G didn’t seem bothered by it really it was such a low lV. Dusty chuckled finding it funny. “Who she kill?” 

“The old woman that beat her sister to within an inch of death. Put the kid in the hospital fighting for her life. It’s why the kid can’t be around new humans and why the rule stands. Once she mentioned that humans were coming over the look of terror on the kids face told me it was true. She’s suffering from that trauma even today.” Stretch informed them. 

The whole room went quieter if that was even possible. “That little kid that was “eskimo kissing” Blue was almost killed?” Mutt asked his voice low as he thought about it.

Stretch nodded. Sans also nodded. Paps and Blue looked shocked but understood. “Honestly it was an accident. She did try to use cpr to revive her but when she couldn’t she called the police and the ambulance. Death was ruled that she went into a panic attack causing her to die from choking due to lack of air in her lungs. Honey took self defense classes to help make sure she contains her rage better and doesn’t cause another accident like that again. But it’s also made her more weary too.”

“CAN’T BLAME HER FOR PROTECTING HER SISTER. SHE CARED ENOUGH TO STILL TRY AND SAVE THE OLD WOMAN. KINDER THAN I WOULD HAVE BEEN. I’D HAVE WALKED AWAY AND NOT LOOKED BACK.” Edge spoke up after a while of everyone being quiet. 

“Aww, bro I knew you cared.” 

“SHUT UP OR I THE TERRIBLE EDGE WILL DUST YOU. YOU’RE JUST SO LAZY THAT I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU ALL THE TIME.” 

Red snickered. 

“Well it’s not much lvl or xp.” Mutt finally spoke and Slim shook his head as well. “So I’m not worried about it if m’lord is okay with the arrangement.” 

Black nodded. “I WOULD NOT CALL THAT HUMAN A KILLER. WHO REGRETS KILLING THEIR SISTERS ABUSER?” 

“I THE DREADFUL RASPBERRY HAVE NO FEAR EITHER OF THIS PATHETIC HUMAN. IF IT MEANS WE HAVE OUR OWN ROOMS AND NO MORE OF THIS CRAPPY SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR THEN I’M PERFECTLY APPEASED TO LIVE THERE.” 

“Alright, everyone against living there?” Red raised his hand, but he was the only one. 

Even Sans couldn’t refute that living there wasn’t a bad idea and you were genuine about everything you said. 

“Seriously, I’m the only one here?” 

“Everyone for living there?” Stretch asked this time. 

Everyone but Red raised their hand. 

“Looks like it’s settled. Now just to figure out when we can move in.” 

“THE SOONER THE BETTER.” Horror announced and everyone agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer mostly because of the lyrics. I know it's a bit slow right now, but this is all set up stuff. I'm slowly getting there I promise. 
> 
> Also there is mention of "Gold, Silver, White, and Black souls" I promise at some point when it's more relevant I will reveal more about that later. I hope you enjoy the story so far.


	8. Moving in part 1

Sans called but only got the voicemail “Uh, hey there Eli, it’s Sans. So call me back. We’d like to move in soon as possible.” 

“DID SHE NOT PICK UP?” Black huffed “THE NERVE OF THAT HUMAN.” Sitting back and crosses his arms as he stewed about it. 

“I’M SURE HUMAN ELI IS JUST BUSY. SHE DID MENTION QUEEN TORIEL AND THE AMBASSADORS COMING OVER THERE TODAY FOR A CATERING.” Blue chipped in. 

“QUEEN TORIEL GETS A CATERING AND A TOUR, I THOUGHT SHE STATED THOSE WERE CLOSED.” Now Black was really stewing. 

“Think of this way Black, we move in and you’ll have all time in the world find the puzzles, riddle, traps, and get lost in both labyrinths. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

“Goodness gracious child why is she crying like that?” Toriel looked a bit bewildered at how Fae was crying and fearful of a human that only said “hi” to her. 

You sighed, you did not want to have to deal with that right now; you didn’t want to rehash the story again. “Let’s just say something really bad happened and caused her a lot of trauma. It’s partially why she freaked out when she met Frisk. No offense Frisk, but you’re still human and she’s still freaked out over what happened just last year.” 

Frisk waved it off smiling still. “It’s ok, she eventually opened up and talked to me.” 

“Yeah, I was surprised over that honestly. She normally doesn’t.” 

Toriel nodded a bit though not fully understanding, but trauma was no laughing matter. “Look, I’m going to put her down for a nap. I think she needs it.” 

“Of course, my child. We’ll be here when your done.” 

Frisk waved to the crying child who sort of waved back and was sniffling and choking on her sobs. 

Making it into her room you laid her down and pulled the blankets up over her. What you didn’t know was that she grabbed your phone and had dialed Blue’s number. 

So, when he answered he heard the talking. “Alright, I think you’ve had enough for today. It’s nap time.” 

“Noooosss.” Fae being all sorts of dramatic. 

“Yesssssss.” You sounded a bit fed up. “It’s nap time.” 

Giving a pout and “hmmppfff” as she kicked you. “Hey, no kicking. You seriously won’t get desert tonight if you keep up that catitude.” 

That earned a snort and you didn’t hear the groan on the end of the phone. 

“Me’s no cat.” 

“I don’t know. You sure you’re not related. Could of furred me.” 

“Nooooo.. chu sings then.” She wasn’t a fan of the puns right now. 

“Kitty got her claws out huh? Going to pounce on meow?” 

“Sings sissy.” 

Now you heard the groan and looked around. “Do you have my phone?” 

Giggling she nodded. “Give ya little klepto.” 

“NOOOOOSSS!” 

“Oh, volume sweetheart. Give me the phone!” your voice a little sterner than before. 

“Boos wants to hears chu sings.” 

“Boo? Oh Blue… wait you called Blue.” 

Putting the phone to your ear now you felt a bit embarrassed. “Uh, Blue?” 

“REALLY HUMAN ELI PUNS?” Blue complained. 

“Hey, I had to try and get her to laugh somehow. Anyway, she wants a song and she wants you on the line is that ok?” 

“I… YES… I WOULD LIKE THAT VERY MUCH.” You could almost hear the blushing. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When Blues phone rang just mere minutes after Sans called he was not expecting a crying sobbing kid on the line and hear you on the phone talking to her. “HELLO HUMAN ELI?” No answer, just more talking. But he was intrigued so he stayed on the line. 

“Why didn’t she just call back Sans?” Red asked sounding a bit exasperated. But seeing Blue shrug Black got up and grabbed his phone and put it on speaker phone. Now everyone heard you. 

“Alright, I think you’ve had enough for today. It’s nap time.” 

“Noooosss.” Blue and the others identified that as being Fae’s voice. 

“Someone sounds grumpy.” G commented. 

“Yesssssss.” You sounded a bit fed up. “It’s nap time.” 

“And sounds like someone else is a bit fed up right now.” Stretch chuckled a bit. 

They heard what sounded like “hmmpfff” from the kid and then you saying. “Hey, no kicking. You seriously won’t get desert tonight if you keep up that catitude.” 

That earned a few chuckles and a bunch of Groans. But even the loudest of them kept their voices low as they listened. 

“Really Sans, only there for one day and you infected her with your horrible puns.” 

“Me’s no cat.” Dusty couldn’t bite back the laugh at the distraught child’s voice. 

“I don’t know. You sure you’re not related. Could of furred me.” 

More groans and more chuckles. 

“Nooooo.. chu sings then.” Obviously they could tell she wasn’t a fan of the puns. 

“Kitty got her claws out huh? Going to pounce on meow?” 

Papyrus, Blue, Edge, Berry, Black, and Horror all groaned seemingly at once. It was apparently loud enough for Eli to hear. Everyone went quiet. 

“Sings sissy.” 

“Do you have my phone?” They heard the giggling and then you respond. “Give ya little klepto.” 

“NOOOOOSSS!” 

“Oh, volume sweetheart. Give me the phone!” your voice a sounded a little sterner than before. 

“Boos wants to hears chu sings.” 

Confused silence as they heard you take the phone and move it to your ear as you spoke next. “Boo? Oh Blue… wait you called Blue.” 

“Uh, Blue?” when you spoke you sounded a bit confused still. 

“REALLY HUMAN ELI PUNS? IT’S BAD ENOUGH MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER HAS TO SAY THEM ALL THE TIME, BUT NOW YOU’VE BEEN INFECTED AS WELL AND JUST OVERNIGHT TOO!” Blue complained as you spoke to him. 

“Hey, I had to try and get her to laugh somehow. Anyway, she wants a song and she wants you on the line is that ok?” They heard you ask and watched to see what he would say. 

“I… YES… I WOULD LIKE THAT VERY MUCH.” A few snickers as they watched him turn a bit cyan on the cheeks. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

“Alright hold on.” You shuffled thing a bit around, so you could sing and not drop the phone, but make it so they could hear you as you gently tucked in your kid sister. 

Suddenly, you belted out with the humming loud and clear as you sang to your sister and what you thought was just Blue listening in. Then the first line came: 

Hush child The darkness will rise from the deep And carry you down into sleep, child Guileless son  
I'll shape your belief And you'll always know that your father's a thief And you won't understand The cause of your grief But you'll always follow the voices beneath  
(Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty...)  
(Loyalty only to me)  
Guileless son Your spirit will hate her The flower who married my brother the traitor And you will expose His puppeteer behavior For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty  
(Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty...)  
(Loyalty only to me)  
Hush, child The darkness will rise from the deep And carry you down into sleep, child The darkness will rise from the deep And carry you down into sleep  
(Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty...)  
(Loyalty only to me)  
Guileless son Each day you grow older Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold For the child of my body The flesh of my soul Will die in returning the birthright he stole  
(Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty...)  
(Loyalty only to me)  
Hush child The darkness will rise from the deep And carry you down into sleep, child The darkness will rise from the deep And carry you down into sleep  
(Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty...)

Once you were done singing she was asleep and you let out a sigh as you got up bending over and kissing her forehead gently. 

Walking out of the room you started talking to Blue again. “So, uh, thanks for listening to me sing to my sis. 

“OH, HUMAN ELI IT WAS WONDERFUL TO HEAR YOU SING.” Blue chirped on the other end. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Once Black and Mutt heard the song they both had very unreadable expressions on their faces. Both looking at each other before looking at the phone again. 

Sans, saw this and wondered what was wrong. Stretch and several others noticed this too. 

It couldn’t be… could it? 

Black marched over to the phone and grabbed it from Blue. “HUMAN, I DEMAND TO KNOW YOUR LAST NAME.”

“Oh, uhh, it’s Lavuae.” Your voice sounded even more confused. 

“BLACK YOU DON’T JUST TAKE MY PHONE. GIVE IT BACK.” Blue was annoyed. Black shoved the phone back to him. 

Whatever the mystery was, Black would be living there. He’d have time to figure it out. 

They could hear you move the phone away for a bit then came back with the phone back up talking again. “OK, so I didn’t know Sans had called me. Can I speak to him Blue?”

“I’m here Kiddo.” Sans replied. 

“Yeah, so you called. Sorry I was dealing with Fae. One of the humans said hi and just broke.” You explained. 

Sans sighed. “No, I understand. We took the vote and it’s been decided to move in.” 

“Really? Alright, well then when would you like to move in then?” 

“AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.” Paps and Blue responded. 

“NOW.” Black, Berry, and Edge belted out. 

That made you snort a bit. 

“We’re tired of sharing beds and sleeping on floors.” Red complained. 

“Whenever you’ll have us honey.” Stretch spoke up next. 

“Alright, just tell me what you need.” Sounded like you were still chuckling over the responses. Then they heard you put a hand over the phone a bit but could still hear you albeit muffled while talking to Toriel. “Your majesty, I’m sorry, I know you’re busy; however, some people are moving in today and I’m afraid your private tour will have to be delayed. Unless, you want to just walk around on your own.” 

They couldn’t hear Toriel. It sounded like she was leaving anyway. 

“Then a raincheck it is. Just call anytime so I can set it up.” Hearing the phone go back up to your ear as you spoke to them once again. 

“Alright, so tell me what all you need.” 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
Well, you need a van, and probably both the stretch limos in the closet. “Sans let me call two of my friends so they can drive over to pick you all up. Text me your current address and Ike and Cieena will be over to get you all. Tomorrow morning, we can use the catering van to go and move your stuff over if you’re all ok with this idea.” 

You heard several agreements to this plan and Sans gave a “Will do.” You both hanging up as you texted Ike seeing if his sister was even back yet. Apparently, she wasn’t, but he was more than willing to drive the stretch limo. Finding Veira you knew she still had her special license to drive the other stretch limo. “I’ll pay you to go pick them up? I’ll stay with the kids.” 

“Oh, hotness you need a license.” 

“Don’t remind me. Will you take the pay?” 

“Fine. Gimme the address.” 

Soon, Ike and Veira were on their way over to go get all the skeletons and their various bros. When they made it back and Veira looked like she wanted to tear out her hair you arched an eyebrow as you had been busy making dinner. 

“I want more than for what I had to endure.” She glared at you. Looking past you looked at Ike followed by a ton of skeletons. 

“What happened?” 

Ike chuckled a smirk on his lips and his eyes full of amusement. “More like what didn’t happen. You lovebird are going to have your hands full.” 

Walking into the spacious kitchen the first thing you noticed was they all kinda looked alike. You were introduced to everyone. Blackberry and Raspberry looked a lot alike. Almost the same height and you almost swore they were twins. 

Edge was a bit more pointier than Papyrus, but Mutt and Slim looked more hot topic deviants of Papyrus and Sans mixed. Axe looked like Sans but scary-ish. Didn’t really bother you. Horror looked a Paps but also scary-ish and slightly taller. Again it didn’t even bother you. Then G which you waved at since he was professor. Then Green looked like G, but taller by a foot. You noticed that Red also looked like Sans but gothic version. 

You wondered if you could get away with calling me GothSans or Gothic instead. That left Dusty who looked like a crazed psycho. Well when in Rome do what the Romans do right? Smiling you held out your hand to each and everyone one of them making your way down the line. “It’s nice to meet you all. I’m Eli. Veira was the one that lives here and apparently someone pissed her off. Ike is just a friend. He doesn’t live here. But he and his sister will pop in from time to time. Try not to attack them.” 

Ike gave them all big smile before getting up, walking around the island as he grabbed Eli and dipped her down getting close to her lips before you smacked him. “Ike off.” You laughed. 

Ike grinned more looking over at the skeletons seeing a few affected. Then pulling you back up he hugged you then letting go he used a portal to leave. Everyone in the kitchen was super quiet, the air felt so tense, you really didn’t understand why. So, you did what you always did. Reaching in you pulled out your headphones and mp3 player and got lost in the music letting it wash over you. Not even caring they were still in there you started singing a song as you swept through the kitchen making spaghetti tacos. 

Sans didn’t know what to do really. Or how he felt about that little scene. Or you really. You were something … different. Ike he could tell something was off about him. Finally, Sans left the room going back to the living room followed by Red and stretch as they lounged on the couch and flipped on the tv. Damn you had a lot of channels. 

Mutt and Slim seemed entertained and sat at the island watching you make food. Blue pouted not knowing what to do when Papyrus decided that they should go check out some of the puzzle which did brighten him up. Black and Berry decided to have a look around. This place was just interesting. Green headed off to the library while G decided to stay and watch. Axe and Dusty also left deciding to figure out the bedroom situation. Horror moved around watching you cook. 

Seeing that you noticed him he tried to shy away but instead you smiled at him and brought him into the fold by taking pointing at the pasting and informing him to stir it while you started the sauce. 

Overjoyed that you included him to help he turned back smiling at the three sitting there before watching the pasta. Edge scoffed and walked off. “OH, SURE SHE IGNORES ALL OF US FOR THE CANNIBAL.” 

His voice was loud and taking off your headphones you decided to ask. “Cannibal?” 

You notice that Mutt, Slim, and G all kinda look away noticing how the island counter was made of marble was suddenly interesting to them. 

“IN OUR WORLD IT WAS EAT OR BE EATEN. AND ANY HUMANS THAT CAME DOWN WELL…” he looked down letting his phalanges click together, he was clearly nervous, “YOU SEE HUMAN WE HAD RUN OUT OF FOOD AND WE WERE STARVING. WE DIDN’T WANT TO, BUT WE ATE THE HUMANS THAT FELL.” 

Look of his eyelights, so full of regret, despair, and pain. “You said you ate humans, right?” He simply nodded not looking at you. 

Reaching up or well trying to, he was taller than Paps and Edge, placing your hand on the bottom of his mandible you gave a soothing rub; your body shocking you as you felt it but ignored it. “Listen to me Horror… right? You can’t be considered a cannibal if you ate humans.” The three at the table looked up fast at that wondering just what you were pulling or thinking maybe even wondering about your own sanity. Horror looked at you trying to figure you out. “If you ate other monsters then yes you’d be a cannibal. But you ate humans. Therefore, it’s not the same. It’s no different that a human eating a pig. It’s still meat, but it’s not the same species of meat.” 

Horror smiled at that as he grabbed your hand “THANK YOU HUMAN.” 

“You just rationalized cannibalism? Are you sure you’re sane darlin’?” Mutt asked. 

Turning back, you smiled at him, a wide happy smile. “Maybe I’m not. After all I just let human killers live with me and sister and I’m not scared in the slightest.” Turning back to Horror you hugged him. “I know you’re just as much of a cinnamon roll as Blue and Paps.” 

“HUMAN, ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT … SOMEONE LIKE ME AS A FRIEND?”

“Yep, purr-fectly pawsitive.” You smiled at him. Listening to him groan from the pun. 

“AXE, YOU HAVE RUINED THE HUMAN TOO.” With this he stomped off to find his brother and tell him how disappointed he was in him. 

“Huh, I wonder what broke his punny-bone?” 

That got snickers out of the three of them. “Sunshine, that was cat-tastical, color meow impressed.” 

“Yer really ok wit’ us all living here with you?” Mutt asked. You get the feeling he’s trying figure you out. 

Smiling as you cooked the dinner and made sure the flour tortillas were done heating up while the meat cooked you nodded. “Mhm. I have zero problems with this.” 

“Why did you stop the caterings?” this time it was Slim that spoke. 

“Well… you see my parents died, then my brother left and died, that left me and my baby sister. I couldn’t raise her and continue the family business, so I was forced to shut it down.” 

“Hmm,” Slim stared at you. “Lost a lot huh?” 

“Listen, we can chat about this later ok. Promise, but not on the first night that you’re all here. Besides tacogehetti is almost done.” With that you grabbed out tomatoes and the black olives as you started chopping them up. “Care to tell everyone that dinner is almost ready?”   
Each of them got up and went off to go find everyone and let them know. 

Putting all the food in different bowls as you set up everything on the island counter then went off to go wake up your sister. 

 

Walking in through her door you found your sister sitting up in bed and talking to something. “So you are awake. Have a good nap?” 

“Uhuhs. I meeted Sans’ bubby.”

“Papyrus?” you asked wondering when he came in here. 

“Yep, his bubby killeded hims.” 

“Uhuh, well time to eat. We’re have tacogehtti.” 

Walking over and waiting for her to make a move as you reopened the door.   
“What’s tacoetti?” Fae scrunched up her nose and looked at you.   
“Good food.” You smiled back. 

Walking in the kitchen was chaos. You saw Blue and Papryus taking off with the plates. Veira trying to grab a plate. She knew you didn’t eat at the dining room table. 

“We don’t eat at the table.” Veira told them. 

“THAT’S POOR MANNERS HUMAN VEIRA. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT BE AS POOR OF A HOST AS HUMAN ELI.” 

You raised a brow at this and smiled. “Sorry, I just never eat at the table. But I do suppose you are right. Eating in the living room just isn’t big enough now.” 

“NO WORRIES HUMAN ELI. I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WILL HELP PAPYRUS SET THE TABLE. YOU COOKED AFTER ALL.” 

You shrugged. “Alright, if you insist.” 

“HUMAN, ARE YOU SO LAZY YOU’D RATHER EAT IN THE LIVING ROOM? I THOUGHT RED WAS LAZY, BUT EVEN HE SITS AT THE TABLE WHEN I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE MAKES DINNER.” 

“YES, HUMAN WE ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU.” Berry criticizes you. 

“WELL SHE IS A HUMAN WE SHOULDN’T EXPECT PROPER MANNERS FROM THE LIKES OF HER AND HER KIND.” Black chimed in. 

You being stoic didn’t care what they said about you. Shrugging your shoulders as you took Fae to the table and pushed her in. Taking a seat next to her as you waited. Blue brought in the food and then took a seat next to you. Leaning in he whispered to you “IT’S OK HUMAN ELI I KNOW IT WAS JUST YOU AND TINY HUMAN FAE FOR A LONG WHILE AND YOU’RE JUST NOT USED TO SITTING DOWN AT THE TABLE.” Well that sort of made you feel better. 

“DON’T RATIONALIZE THE WELPS BAD MANNERS.” Edge yelled as he took a seat. 

“WHAT IS THIS THAT YOU MADE? HOW DO WE EAT SPAGHETTI AND TACOS WRETCH?” Black asked and suddenly you were getting a headache. 

“Tacoghetti. Basically put the spaghetti in the shell, then add on cheese, tomatoes, and black olives.” 

“HUMAN THAT IS A GREAT IDEA.” Papyrus started making his plate. You noticed Blue doing the same and some of the others. Mostly Mutt, Slim, Red, Sans, G, Green, Axe, and Horror. Edge didn’t want to touch it, neither did Black or Berry. Both looking like the food had just flipped them the bird. 

“THIS IS DISGUSTING.” Edge roared. 

Veira, Talyn, and Fae giggled and dug in. 

“Look, you guys can argue over it or not eat it or try it. Honestly, no skin off my back.” You noticed that Dusty was missing. You made a mental note to save him some. 

You also noticed that the ones that ate it went back for seconds. 

“This is actually pretty good Toots.” Red commented. 

“YES, YOU WOULD LIKE THIS HORRIBLE MONSTROSITY CALLED “FOOD”.” Edge huffed once again. 

“It’s really not that bad, rabbit knows how to cook.” Axe grinned staring at you. Apparently, you must have earned points with him. He seemed nicer than when he first arrived. 

You smiled “Well thank you.” Looking over you noticed that Fae got more of it on her than in her. Talyn wasn’t any better. Waving you got Veira’s attention as you pointed at Fae and Talyn and mouthed the word “bath”. Seeing her look over at them and laugh to herself. She nodded her head. 

Black and Berry had decided to finally try some and you could see they liked it. But when they noticed you looked they acted like it was horrible. “JUST BEING POLITE WRETCH.” Black huffed. Berry looked much the same. You decided they were both brats. 

You weren’t sure what to call Edge yet. 

After dinner was done you went to try and wash dishes but Blue, Papyrus, and Horror stopped you practically kicking you out of the kitchen. Standing there you looked a little lost. “Bathtime squirt.” 

“Nooooosss.” And she ran. 

“Oh, the chase is on.” 

Fae ran, sliding into Green as she hugged him before you caught you she let go then opening a secret passage with one of the bookshelves she darted inside, it slid shut before you got there. Looking up you near where it would go. The study. Green blinked watching the passage way open and you dashing off out the door and heading into the study. 

Once in the study you almost caught her. “Gonna get ya demon.” You grinned. She giggled then ran and slid under your feet getting up and running off out the door. Drats, she was quick. Turning you ran off after her bumping into Dusty and almost falling down. But you caught yourself. Dusty didn’t look phased, though amused maybe. You ran off wondering which way she went. 

The rules were simple. No leaving the house. All secret passways were fair game. Hearing a giggle, you saw her peek out from the laundry room. You knew the secret passage there too, it led upstairs. But there was always a chance she’d fake and go back out the way she came. You went in after her. She darted in and the passage slid shut. Opening it and going in climbing up the ladder after her. 

She teased you. Once up she dashed out and you listened she took a left. Placing the floor tile back down you ran after her Axe just standing there staring at the floor you came up out of it. He looked confused. No time to explain you had a kid to catch. 

She was at the stairs going to the other side of the manor where another five rooms were. Great you’d have to check all five rooms. Or did you? Grinning you started hitting the walls then would stop and listen. Walking down you repeat the process until you heard a thump and watched as she ran out of the room and finally the chase was over. You caught her and grabbed her up and flipped her over your shoulder. “Come on messy it’s time for a bath.” 

“Nooo, sissy gots me.” She complained. “Chu cheats.” 

With bath time out of the way you allowed everyone to pick out their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just part one. Part two I'm going to start working on soon. Also, a heads up for my lovely readers. Spring break is almost over sadly. Which means that yes, updating this will most likely be once a month. Work takes a lot out of me mentally and stresses me out. Feel free to leave messages if you want. 
> 
> Another Au is also about to bite the dust, which means more housemates within the next couple chapters or so.


	9. Moving in part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons are slowly settling in and seems to be going as smoothly as they can.

After the bath fights seemed to have erupted in the manor over bedrooms. Your bedroom was on left of the manor second story closest to the stairs. Your sister’s room was right next to you. Veira choose the right side of the manor closest to the stairs and Talyn’s room was right next to hers. That left the rooms at the end on the left and the right, and two rooms at the end of each hall and two rooms on the opposite side of your rooms. Another set of stairs on the second level that led to the third floor with the same floor plan as the second story. Green and G went upstairs without causing commotion. Axe and Horror went to the third story as did Dusty. The three of them choosing rooms all next to each other. Sans and Papyrus decided second story right side across from Veira and Talyn Red didn’t care and choose the last room on the right side next to Talyn’s room. 

The right side of the manon second story was full now. That left Mutt, Slim, Black, Berry, Edge, and Blue arguing over rooms. Stretch opted for second story above your room. 

“I WANT TO BE CLOSE TO HUMAN ELI.” He stomped his foot. 

“THAT ROOM IS FAR TOO BIG FOR YOU PIPSQUEAK. I THE MALEVOLENT BLACK SHOULD BE IN THAT ROOM IT’S BIGGER THAN THE OTHER TWO.” 

“AND WHO SAYS YOU SHOULD GET THE BIGGER ROOM? SURELY, I DREADFUL BERRY DESERVES THAT ROOM, YOU OR THE BABYBONES.” Berry shouted higher than he normally did. 

“I AM NOT A BABYBONES. BESIDES IT’S THE ROOM CLOSEST TO HUMAN ELI AND YOU TWO ARE NOT EVEN HER FRIENDS YET.” 

If the situation didn’t deflate sooner rather than later, you feared they might tear the manor down. “Hey, Blue. Stretch choose the room above mine. Why don’t you take the room next to his and then you’d still be close to me?” you suggested. 

Blue thought this over then hesitantly decided to go with it. Yes, one down. Now for the other five. You had a sneaky suspicion that Mutt and Slim wanted to be near their brothers. Edge didn’t seem to mind being away from Red though. But that only left three bedrooms on your lvl. They were fighting over room size, right? “How about Black, Berry, Slim and Mutt go to the second level and snag the bigger rooms up there. I think Axe, Horror, and Dusty went to the third floor. That leaves the second floor open. And then you four wouldn’t have to argue over the biggest rooms since every room from here up is a copy of the ones below it. That leaves Edge with a room on this floor?” 

You were really hoping it wouldn’t turn into more of a fight. Begrudgingly they took your advice and you thanked your lucky stars the manor was still standing. First night in and so many fights had happened and then well soon you precious little Fae would be five and you’d have to figure out schooling. One more headache to deal with. But at least the manor was lively again. 

Changing out of your clothes you put on a red night gown that was a silky little number that went down to your knees, spaghetti straps, with red lace in a v shape at the cleavage. Crawling into bed you stretched out cracking your back bones, knees, and elbows as you fell asleep. 

It was at least eleven pm when you went to see, and it was now three am when you woke up. Not figuring anyone else would be up you got up collecting clothes in your basket and cleaning up your messy room before you went downstairs leaving your bedroom door wide open. 

Making your way to the kitchen so you could get some morning tea ready. Maybe some coffee for the Skel dudes now living there. You were startled seeing Slim roaming around in your fridge. Walking over you made not a noise, but he knew you were there as he turned to look at you. His cream orange eyelights looking you over and you noticed they illuminated the room a bit. 

“Didn’t find what you were looking for?” 

“No.” He didn’t seem like he’d really elaborate either. 

“Well, how about you let me know so I can go buy it whenever I go out shopping next?” 

“Barbeque sauce.” He wasn’t much of a talker. 

“Sure, any particular brand?” you were so trying to at least get to know them. But some of them seemed to make it difficult. 

He just shrugged as he moved over and sat the island. You could feel his eyelights roaming over you. You weren’t sure if you were creeped out or not. 

Sighing you smiled then went about making yourself that tea before grabbing a bagel. “Would you like a bagel?” 

Again, another shrug. Alright, well, you made two just in case. Blueberry bagels with cream cheese and jelly. Fixing up the bagels as you poured a cup of tea for yourself and looking back at him you decided he could just fix up his stuff however he wanted. Pushing a bagel towards him you headed for the living room. Seeing no one in there you slunk into your couch, flipping on the tv and watching infomercials as ate you ate your bagel and drank you tv. Soon you had passed out with your head on the armrest curled up. 

When you finally woke up you felt something furry on your shoulder and it tickled, something wriggling between you and the couch, that kinda tickled too, and a kid snuggling up into you. It was a Sunday morning you wrapped your arms around you sister as you felt Tal move into your side curling up against you as a cat was half on your legs and half on Tal purring. The other ferret decided to join his brother causing you to laugh and giggle. “Noo, Fae get your ferrets off me.” You squirmed but she complied pulling them off as she changed it to Sunday morning cartoons. 

Just as you started drifting off again with your sister on your lap you hear Papyrus “HUMAN ELI, YOU SHOULDN’T BE SLEEPING IN. WE STILL HAVE TO MOVE OUR THINGS FROM THE OLD HOUSE. HONESTLY, I DID NOT KNOW YOU WERE THIS LAZY. HAS SANS RUBBED OFF ON YOU THIS MUCH?”

Ugh, guess you were getting up. Untangling yourself from both kids and three furry critters you made your way to your bedroom. Ignoring the looks the others gave you. To you, this was nothing different than any other day. But to the skeletons you were showing off a lot of skin. 

You figured you needed a wake-up shower. Turning on the water and letting it get hot you hopped in washing everything, then once out you were blowing drying your hair. Wrapping a towel around yourself as you went to your closet to see Black standing there going through it. 

“Why are you in my closet?” 

“PEASANT WHY ARE YOUR CLOTHES SO PITIFUL? IF YOU ARE GOING OUT TO BE SEEN WITH I THE MALEVOLENT BLACK THEN YOU CAN’T WEAR YOUR NORMAL PITIFUL DRAB CLOTHING.” 

Turning around he looked at you, standing there in your towel, his face flushing indigo. Did skeletons blushes? Couldn’t they blush? 

“Are you blushing?” 

“NO, I AM NOT BLUSHING!” Quickly turning back around he grabbed out your party pants (hot topic pants that clung ass and had zippers with chains on it), then he took out a blood red tank top. “HERE WEAR THESE. THE ONLY THING IN YOUR CLOSET THAT LOOKS DECENT ENOUGH.” 

Groaning you took the clothes and waited for him to head out. “I can pick out my own clothes. I really don’t need help.” 

Once he was out you put away his clothing choice and picked out your own. A red cardigan, with a black tank top, and your black pj pants. Then putting on your slip-on red shoes you walked out the door. 

“PEASANT WHERE ARE YOUR APPROVED CLOTHES? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO WEAR YOUR NORMAL DRAB CLOTHES.” Stomping his foot and throwing what looked like a temper tantrum. 

“I can pick out my own clothes. Besides the ones you picked out my nightclub clothes. These will do for now.” 

“PEASANT, HOW DO YOU EXCEPT TO GO ANYWHERE IN LIFE LOOKING LIKE… LIKE THAT?” He was stomping he feet and pointing at your outfit. 

“I think I’ll be fine in life. Thanks for the concern Black.” 

“I AM NOT CONCERNED.” Was it even possible to get louder? The answer was yes, yes it was possible because you’re pretty sure other countries heard Black as well. 

Going back to the living room you still felt a bit tired, all you wanted was to sleep today. You needed to figure out who had a driver’s license. Not seeing Papyrus you moved to the kitchen. Sure enough him, Blue, the kids, Horror, and Edge were in there arguing over the food for today. 

“TACOS ARE THE BETTER CHOICE. THEY’RE SO MUCH TASTIER AND BETTER AND A GREAT BREAKFAST CHOICE.” 

“SPAGHETTI IS THE BETTER CHOICE. IT HAS MORE FLAVOR.” 

“I THE GREAT HORROR AGREES WITH PAPYRUS. SPAGHETTI IS THE BETTER OPTION.” 

“CAN IT CREAMPUFFS, ALL OF YOU ARE WRONG. EVERYONE KNOWS THAT LASAGNA IS THE MUCH BETTER OPTION.” 

Everyone broke out into arguing. 

“PANCAKES!” Talyn shouted out stomping his own feet. 

“NO ONE ASKED YOU TINY HUMAN.” Edge cut in. 

Talyn replied in kind by sticking out his tongue. 

Then Blue noticed you “HUMAN ELI, WHAT IS THE BETTER CHOICE? SURELY YOU’LL PICK TACOS BECAUSE YOU HAVE GOOD TASTE.” 

“NONESENSE, SHE’LL PICK LASAGNA.” 

“SPAGHETTI IS CLEARLY THE BEST CHOICE.” Horror and Papyrus both stated in almost unison. 

“Actually, I agree with Talyn on this one. I think pancakes are a lovely breakfast item.” Moving the taller skeletons Paps and Horror out of your way you started getting to work on fixing those up instead. But today was not a singing day, today you felt drained. 

While mixing the ingredients and allowing the pans to heat up; you were really good at cooking multiple items at once; you decided to ask them before they left the kitchen. “Do any of you have a drivers license by chance?” 

“OH, I DO.” Papyrus was bouncing. “BUT NO CAR.” Now he just looked upset. 

“I TOO HAVE MY LICENSE HUMAN ELI, BUT ALAS NO CAR.” 

“WRETCH MOST OF US HAD TIME TO GET THE LICENSE AND MOST OF US DO, BUT NOT ENOUGH TIME TO BUY A CAR.” Edge just always seemed upset. 

“Alright, well cars are taken care of. I just need drivers.” 

“COUNT ME OUT. I WILL NOT BE TOUCHING YOUR HIDEOUS CARS.” Edge stated as he stormed out. Wow, ok, so stretch limos fit for a king were hideous? Alright then. 

“HUMAN ELI I MAGNIFICENT BLUE WOULD BE HAPPY TO HELP TODAY. ARE WE MOVING THE LAST OF OUR THINGS FROM THE OLD HOUSE?”  
“YES HUMAN I GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE HAPPY TO ASSIST.” 

“I DON’T HAVE A LICENSE, BUT I THE GREAT HORROR WOULD BE HONORED TO HELP IN MOVING.” 

“Thank you all. After breakfast I’ll take you to the garage.” 

Pouring the batter into each pan and letting the mixture cook as you flipped it allowing the other side to brown. “Can one of you get me a plate?” 

Horror grabbed a plate from the cubbard handing it over to you. “Thank you, Horror.” 

Horror smiled happily “MOST WELCOME PRETTY HUMAN ELI.”   
“Alright so we just need the table set.” 

Papyrus, Horror, and Blue all started helping. As did Talyn and Fae. Soon the table was set, there were plenty of pancakes, and each one set out to get the rest of the house up and ready to eat. 

You sat there eating your food, talking with some of the others, ignoring complaints about the lack of quesadillas, burritos, and lasagna. But smiling and taking the few complains that came about from your cooking. Once it was over, the table cleared, and Papyrus and Horror were washing the dishes as Blue followed you to the garage. “HUMAN ELI, SHOULDN’T WE WAIT FOR PAPYRUS?” 

“Don’t worry Blue there are plenty of cars to choose from. What we need is someone that can drive the catering van. And someone to drive a few of us over to the old house to move the furniture.” You explained. 

Opening the garage, you flicked on the light revealing several different types of cars. This was one of five garages. This one held various different vehicles, a red Ferrari Portofino convertible gt, with other various sports and luxury cars along with different types of motorcycles. You couldn’t help but noticed his eyes turned to star shapes as he looked at all the cars and motorcycles. 

Watching him run over inspecting all the motorcycles he landed on the Venom 250cc x22-GT that was painted cyan with black flames along the body. “HUMAN ELI, HOW DID YOU GET ALL THESE CARS?” he sounded in awe as he continued to star at the motorcycle. 

You made a decision, “Pick out a car that can fit another four people and when we get back if you’re still set on the motorcycle you’re ogling then we’ll see about finding the title for you.”   
“WOWZERS, REALLY, YOU’D GIVE THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE SUCH A GIFT?” 

“Yeah, I won’t drive it. And you seem to be smitten by it.” You chuckled a bit. 

Arms wrapped around you in a tight hug as you looked at Blue hugging him back. Aww, he was just so cute. 

“THANK YOU, HUMAN ELI, I MAGNIFICENT BLUE WILL TREASURE THIS GIFT ALWAYS.” 

“I’m sure you will Blue, you’re welcome. I need to get Papyrus now.” 

Letting you go he followed you back as he grabbed Papyrus. Horror wanted to come take a look as well, so you let him. Once in the garage Horror and Papyrus went over to the red Ferrari. You’d give one of them the Ferrari but you couldn’t give both of them the Ferrari and you didn’t know how Axe would handle that. “Horror, do you have a license?” 

Looking sad as he spoke his phalange tips clicking together, “NO HUMAN, I DO NOT. I SCARED THE DRIVING INSTRUCTOR AND HE REFUSED TO TEACH ME.” 

How dare they make him feel like that. “Alright then tell you what, when I go get my license, I’ll take you with me, I’ll make sure they give you the course and treat you fairly. Afterward we’ll buy you a car if you don’t see one you like in here.” 

That perked him up, the look in his eyelights and the happy smile on his face told you so. Grabbing you up and hugging you tight as he started crying orange tears of joy. “HUMAN THANK YOU, IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME THE GREAT HORROR THAT YOU WOULD THINK OF US ALL SO MUCH.” 

Adorable cinnamon roll of horror that he was. “You’re all my friends and I won’t tolerate humans treating you all like your something less than them.” 

Group hug, that’s what this turned into. Suddenly you were enveloped by another two sets of boney arms. So now you had a plan on future events. “So as nice as this hug is, we’re burning daylight. Who’s driving the catering van to your old house and who’s riding with Blue?” 

Soon, it had been decided. Stretch, Sans, and Red were riding with Blue while Papyrus and you were heading out in the van. You were the lead while Blue followed. Veira was watching the kids letting them play in the giant labyrinth in the back yard. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Arriving at the house you jumped out watching as everyone went inside grabbing up furniture and “shortcutting” it into the van or moving it with magic. Transfixed on how it worked. 

Once everything was loaded up you all drove back and made a few arrangements to the living room. Moving around the couches you made room for the green couch to make them feel more at home. You then allowed Papyrus to change his room by switching out furniture. With the help from Sans and Stretch the older furniture was taken to the storage and stored away to be preserved. While you were helping him set up his room you noticed there was a lot of bones stored away here and there. What was up with that? 

With everyone set up and dinner on its way; this time you instructed; taking away glitter and sparkles, oh and glass. You all had lasagna, spaghetti, and tacos for dinner. At last second Black and Berry decided to make burritos and quesadillas. Dinner was always a loud afraid and you had finally started getting use to all the commotion. 

Talyn and Fae making faces at each other or at Blue with Horror joining in. Dusty staying away but watching everyone. You felt like you were being judged. 

Shrugging it off and eating your food you felt happy, the happiest you had been in a long time. 

Too bad, happiness is only ever temporary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter.


	10. Days go by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons find out about you and what you had been hiding.

You found yourself in a routine now. Get up deflate arguments, make sure the food was cooked properly, get dressed, go to college, Veira started watching Fae for you; look for work, and come home eat dinner. The only problem was getting to know the skeletons that were living with you. Fae didn’t seem to have a problem. But they were still very suspicious of you. Even Stretch, but not near as much Sans or the others. And then you couldn’t figure out some of them. Edge seemed to like trying to pick out your clothes for you, as did Black and Berry. 

You resisted by picking out your own clothes which only aggravated them more. But then they insisted they didn’t like you and were only trying to help you. But if you tried to get to know them they pushed you away with silence. That didn’t bother you so much, you could work on getting to know them slowly. 

G and Green didn’t push you away so much as they were almost always busy. Sans you found out did work with the royal scientist, but he didn’t always go in. The others didn’t have any jobs so really it was just G and Sans that worked. You didn’t really need a job, but you wanted a job. After classes you went applying for jobs. You applied at Muffets with her cousin Muffy, you applied at Grillby’s with his cousins Grim and Solaris. Then you applied at a few toy shops, and even applied at a couple restaurants. 

One of the toy shops was a puzzle toy store and you spent a lot of time talking to the old toy shop owner about your friend Papyrus and Blue and how they loved riddles and puzzles. That got his attention and gave you two more applications for them. Laying everything bare you told him they were monsters, they had plenty of experience in the underground and you did not want them abused or mistreated. 

But he confided that ever since they came aboveground he was more than a little excited and wanted to meet some monsters with such exquisite skills for designing, making puzzles and solving riddles. With a smile you walked off with two other applications one for Blue and Papyrus. You couldn’t help but think about poor Horror. Maybe you could figure something out for him too.   
Walking around the city as you did so after class you stopped in at the dmv and picked up two driver study books. One for you and one for Horror.  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

G had been outside smoking when you came home, “Hey sunshine, couldn’t help but noticed you dropped out of the class.” 

Stopping at the front door you didn’t look at him. “Well, we are living under the same roof now and it’s unprofessional plus not allowed.” 

Taking another hit off the cig he let out the smoke as it danced away from his nasal cavity dissolving into nothingness, “You know sunshine you were the only student worth teaching.” 

Dings had said that to you before now that you thought about it. “Really? Well then thank you for teaching me.” Smiling at him as you opened the door to go inside. 

“Heh, no problem, sunshine.” Somehow, without you noticing he had moved beside you grabbing your hand as he brought it up to his teeth giving it a kiss. 

This caused your cheeks to heat up a rosy pink color. “Th… thanks…” you stuttered out as you then walked inside. 

Finding Paps and Blue, you handed them the applications. “Best part you two are almost guaranteed the jobs, the guy would love to meet you two. And if you two want I could tag along, I’d love to see him again.” 

“HUMAN ELI, THIS IS WONDERFUL. I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WOULD BE ABLE TO COME UP WITH THE BEST RIDDLES.” 

“YES HUMAN, THIS IS MOST WONDERFUL. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS ONLY BUILD THE BEST PUZZLES.” 

This day made you feel good, despite having to drop the class that G taught. 

Then you found Horror you gave him the driver study book. 

Now your nights were filled with you and Horror sitting in the library studying together. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Axe was fuming when he found out you were helping Horror study for his driver’s license. In his mind you were setting his brother up for disappointment and you were about to have a BAD TIME!

“Is this a game to you? Setting up my brother for failure?” Axes’ voice was low, growling even, as he cornered you in the laundry room. You were pressed up again the wall while his left eye glowed dangerously red. He looked rather murderous. 

But, you weren’t going to back down, no if anything you were determined to make sure his brother got that license. 

“Ax…” he cut you off, he hated that name, “Sans.” He growled out. 

Taking a deep breath to calm your nerves down as you stared at him a smile on your lips and a sincere look in your green eyes. “Sans, I promise this is not setting him up for failure. I’ll be right there with him. I…” 

“No, you will stay away from him,” he growled. “You are NOT taking my brother to that place just to have him become a laughing stock to those humans.” Axe leaned in and cut you with his sharp claw like phalange right on the neck. 

Slowly you nodded and decided to comply. “Alright, you win. I won’t take him.” 

“You know little rabbit, you smell delicious. Makes me wonder how you taste.” He grinned as he licked the blood of his phalange and it was only by chance that Stretch walked in at that time making Axe turn allowing you to get away. 

Slipping out by ducking down while he turned around to glare at the intruder. 

“Axe, what are you doing?” Stretch asked as he could smell the blood. 

Making it back to your bedroom you shut the door and then locked it. Ok, new plan. Sneak Horror out and make sure he got his license no matter what. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
So instead of studying in the library or the study room, you choose outside in the background at the greenhouse. Horror didn’t question the new chance much beyond a simple curiosity and you placated him with wanting more sunlight. 

Days went by of you two studying, questioning each other, and going over answers. Finally, the day came. You stated you wanted to go shopping, and Horror decided he just wanted to go with to pick up a few things. Blue decided to go with you as well. This was the plan after all. Make it look like you were all going to the store. You even had a grocery list made up. Blue had to take the BMW X5 to make it look legit on picking up groceries. After all it had cargo space. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

You hadn’t expected it to take so long for you guys to go and you’re you and Horrors license. A bunch of times you had to step in and get the humans attention and then argue with the manager. You brought proof that monsters did indeed have the basic rights to jobs, drivers license, fair wages, etc.

When the son of a bitch decided he wouldn’t it just pissed you off, so you pulled out your trump card. You called Senator Bennet and had her go off on the manger at the dmv who refused Horror his basic rights. 

The amount of sweat coming off that fat old man you were sure would fill a swimming pool. After a bit of a very upset senator telling him he was relieved of his job and another more monster friendly manager would be taking his place he left with no further complaint allowing Horror to take all the required tests. 

As he left he glared at you and smiled smugly knowing you had an alley in Mrs. Bennet. She was pro monster after all and had become a friend to you. Shit, you had even told her the next catering she wanted at the Ebbot Manor was free so long as there were no other humans coming. She was happy to take you up on that offer since another meeting with Frisk and Toriel would be taking place in a few months. You made sure the dirtbag saw you flipping him off. 

Once that was settled you both walked out with your license happy as hell. Then three hit the stores and handed over the keys to Horror. True to your word, you three stopped off buying him the Ferrari he wanted. It was almost identical to the one you gave Papyrus, but a darker red so they could tell them apart. 

Afterward you three hit the stores and bought a ton of food. But you wanted something a bit more special. Buying mustard, ketchup, honey, bbq sauce, and hot sauce from the monsters that the skeletons liked the best you also paid off their tabs in full which made Gribbly, Muffet, Muffy, Grim, and Solaris all happy in turn. 

“HUMAN ELI YOU DID NOT HAVE TO DO THAT.” Blue chided you causing you to smile. 

Horror shook his head “AFTER THIS THEY ARE ALL GOING TO BE INCORRIGIBLE. HUMAN, I KNOW YOU’RE HAPPY, BUT YOU SHOULD NOT INCOURAGE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR.” 

“Aww, come on guys. We made that manager upset, we got our license, and you got your car Horror. You earned that. Why not share the wealth.” 

“YOU ORDERED FIFTY BOTTLES OF EACH ONE AND PAID OFF THEIR TABS.” Blue groaned. 

“I see nothing wrong with this.” 

Looking at the time you just smiled at them. “Come on its late and I’ll be paying the price taking you out doing this Horror. Your brother was pissed when he found out. Thought I was setting you up for failure.” 

“DO NO WORRY HUMAN ONCE HE SEES THE ERROR OF HIS WAYS HE’LL COME AROUND. I THE GREAT HORROR WILL MAKE SURE OF IT.” 

Aww, Horror was so sweet. “Thank you, kind sir.” 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
Pulling up into the driveway and turning off the car you didn’t see Axe in the window waiting for you three to get back and admittedly it was late. Once you got out, it was all over. 

“There you are little rabbit. What did I tell you about staying away from my brother?” he growled moving closer to you while the other skeletons hearing the commotion as Blue went to step in front of him blocking him from you. Horror also got out trying to defuse the situation. 

“BROTHER THERE IS NO NEED FOR THIS.” 

“AXE, YOU SHOULD NOT THREATEN HUMAN ELI. SHE IS A BRAVE FRIEND WHO KEPT HER WORD.” 

Axe just growled at them all, but he was so beyond pissed. Grabbing Blue, he shoved him against the stone of the manor, ignoring Horror as he went straight for you. Then you felt the air around you become suffocating, a bright light shining forth as your soul was brought right out of you. 

But seeing it made you blanch. Seeing it made you sad, it reminded you of all the bad things you had done. At the age of four you used your magic in school, your parents had died because of that incident. It was all your fault. Then you lost your brother. Because of you he was now gone. All you had left was your sister. But you couldn’t forgive yourself and now here was for everyone to see. 

Shouting you could hear shouting. But it was too late your soul crumbled as the weight of all you blamed yourself for was overbearing and you fell. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Green had already suspected what you were, he was documenting the manor, and figured it out, but seeing your soul, that confirmed it. But he was livid now with Axe because you were crumbling. Actually, everyone was stunned, most of them had only suspected or felt it. But none of them thought it could be true. 

It was upside, the soul of a monster, every soul trait made up your core and even a few colors they didn’t know existed. And then glowing gold that surrounded it. But still it crumbled. You fell… 

“Quick call Frisk, have them reset damnit.” Sans voice was quivering. This… this was your soul, and you were dying, you were dead… and then finally the realization that you were their soulmate really set in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axe: I didn't mean to kill... I just... wanted to scare her.   
> Sans: YOU KILLED HER!  
> Horror: "BROTHER, I AM MOST DISAPPOINTED IN YOU."   
> Green: "YOU WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN." 
> 
> \----------------  
> hope you all enjoy it. Leave comments, let me know what you think.


	11. Wash, Rinse, and Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may not remember, but you're not naive either. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> OMZ guys, 202 hits, 10 bookmarks, and 25 kudos!!!! WOW! I only started this last week and I'm stunned, thank you all so much for liking my story as much as you guys do. You all so rock. (honestly, I didn't think it's be even remotely interesting to anyone else). EEEEEEEEEEEEE :: happy squeals::

Axe stood there, he didn’t expect all that, he didn’t think you were really his soulmate, that you would just die either. After all you seemed so confident, so strong. But he had been mistaken. And now he was in the middle of the living room with all the other skeletons glaring at him. 

Frisk had managed just barely to reset; thankfully he had saved earlier that day since Toriel and Asgore had been fighting; but never had he expected to use it. Now Frisk was up there in your bedroom with Toriel healing you as the skeletons held a meeting. Your sister refusing to leave your side crying since she could remember the time reset. No one could get her to leave, and so they decided it would be for the best. Your hp was low, and even lower still. It had only been sitting at five, and now it was sitting at a two. 

Those that couldn’t remember the reset had been quickly brought up to speed on what happened. Needless to say, no one was happy about it.

“Stars Axe did you even think about what you were doing? You could have dusted us all right then and there. Not to mention if Frisk hadn’t reset we would all be dead right along with Eli.” Sans looked shaken, but he was upset, really upset didn’t state how he felt. 

Green was livid, “You will NEVER summon Eli’s soul again. She invites us in knowing we had no where else to go and you this is how you repay her? And all of us felt that she was our soulmate. I know you all felt it.” 

“At least, honey is back now. But still what should we do about Axe?” 

Even Dusty didn’t look amused, “The history is clearly written on the walls Axe, if you had looked around you’d have seen that she might not be human.” His voice was softer, but no less upset over the circumstances. 

Horror couldn’t look at his brother as he sighed “BROTHER, THE HUM… I MEAN ELI, HAS BEEN NICE. BESIDES YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE BLAMED HER. BLUE AND I MADE UP THE PLAN WHEN SHE TOLD US ABOUT WHAT YOU HAD SAID. IT’S NOT RIGHT WHAT YOU DID, AND YOU WILL APOLOGIZE AS SOON AS SHE’S AWAKE.” He admonished his brother. 

“I SAY WE KICK HIM FROM THE MANOR.” Black yelled, and Berry didn’t see a problem with that option. 

“We are not kicking him from here, it’s not really our place to say that. It comes down to what Eli wants.” Sans sighed still shaken over what had occurred. 

No one was going to talk about the elephant in the room, so G decided to address it. “Sunshine is clearly not just a human, but a hybrid. However, anyone know what those three colors were?” 

Green looked up; “According to some of the books, Silver is angelic and black is demonic. Gold however, that one is God touched. Outside of that bit of information there is no traits that follow those colors.” 

“So, a dead end on that?” Stretch rolled his toothpick around in his jaw as he thought about it. You had all those traits, though your biggest ones were Kindness, bravery, and patience, the others were tiny, but still there like little rain drops on your soul, surrounded by golden glow. When he had seen it, he was taken aback but it was the most beautiful soul he had ever seen. 

More investigation would have to be made, too bad the grand hall was locked up tight and no one knew how to get in there. And then there was the approach of asking you about what you knew. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
Finally, you came around, your head hurt, you felt weak like you had been hit by a deiseal truck and punched by giant all at once. Groaning you snuggled further down into the covers but paused feeling your sisters’ little arms around you. Rolling over you snuggled up to her closing your eyes again. Hearing her sniffle, you rubbed her back up and down and cooed at her letting her know she was safe. 

You, didn’t remember a thing, didn’t even know you had died at all. You closed your eyes hugging your sister closer to yourself falling back to sleep. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The new plan was to let Horror and you get your license. Still allowing Blue to go with them, but now it involved Stretch, Sans, and Axe going with them as well. Since Axe wanted to see how you’d pull this off without hurting his brother’s feelings. They just needed you to wake up. 

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
Red stood outside of your room about to knock, no one had seen Fae in days let alone yourself. He was on edge over the whole ordeal and really wanted to make sure you both were ok. He knew you were alive, Frisk had reset, Toriel had healed you, but she did state that there was a permanent hp decrease and that whatever happened should not happen again. 

From outside the door he heard your voice, you were singing to your sister. He felt his soul pulse at hearing your voice, knowing you were awake and singing again. These last four days had been painful for him. He missed hearing your singing, your food, you smile. Stars, he missed you. He even missed Fae barging in and “glomping” him as Fae called it whenever he felt like being anti-social. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "No way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
Look, I'm still around  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me!  
You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead  
So complicated, look how big, you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game  
It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same  
Oh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me  
The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool and limed and we try, try, try  
But we try too hard and its a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics 'cause there everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Oh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me!  
You're perfect, you're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me

As you sang you held your darling little sister in your arms rocking her back and forth as you sat up in bed. 

Once you were done singing you booped her lightly on her cute little nose. 

“It’s time to get up, I starved from sleeping.” 

For some reason that caused Fae to grumble and protest by kicking her little legs and insisting on another song. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
Axe sighed as he stood in Fae’s room looking at the ferrets that slept in their cages. In addition to the new plan, plus having to apologize, they all decided he had to clean up the ferret’s turds, clean the cage, and keep the critters fed and have clean water, plus taking them out and walking them. Just yesterday he had to get one of the damn rodents out of his skull since it crawled in there. 

Then he heard your voice singing. Stars, you were awake finally. You were singing, his soul pulsed. He wanted to say many things. But mostly he wanted just wanted to see you. Granted he also wanted to apologize to Fae. Everyone realized that Fae remembered. She had been basically staying by your side ever since. 

Looking down at the ferrets he started on his job cleaning up the turds and changing out the newspaper which woke them up. Rolling his eyelight he sighed again. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Honestly, Red didn’t know what to say. Sorry for allowing Axe to kill ya! Sorry for pushing you away! Hey, welcome back to the land of the living, no. Fuck it. He turned to leave when suddenly the door opened with you standing there with Fae slung over your shoulder in your pjs; black pants and a t-shirt. Fae had on Deadpool pj’s; Deadpool was riding a unicorn. 

“Oh, hey…” you were going to finish that sentence with what do you want for breakfast; but he either flirted with you or told you to fuck off. So instead you stopped talking; smiling as you made your way out of your room walking past him, Fae glaring daggers at Red. 

“Hey, glad yer feelin better.” Red stated looking at the floor. 

Well that was different. “Thanks. Come on I’m making breakfast soon.” 

He decided to follow you anyway and once in the kitchen he took a seat at the Island next a very grumpy, pouty Fae. He tried to ignore the glare he really did, but she was fixing him with a glare that could kill; if glaring could kill that is. 

He decided to focus on you; pulling out the eggs, cheese, sausage, salsa, flour tortillas. Cracking the eggs… Fae still staring… stop staring. Mixing the eggs; he didn’t kill her… don’t judge him. Pulling out the mp3 and hooking it up to the stereo system in the kitchen watching as you danced around making breakfast while listening to Anjulie’s Danger; ok sure he should of stopped Axe… just stop staring… stop being mad at him. 

Huffing he got up and stormed out. Hearing the footsteps of an angry Red leaving made you turn around, catching the look of Fae for a second, the look was one of “I won”; which made you suspicious. Was she pushing the skeletons away? 

“Fae, get the fuck over your grumpy catitude.” 

“Me’s no cat.” Fae growled back. 

Oh, someone was still in a pissy mood; had been for days it seemed. “Could of furred me chickadee.” 

“Sissy nooooo.” Fae groaned. 

“Well if you don’t like my punny-ness, then maybe you shouldn’t be in here with me while I hack at your humerous bone.” To accentuate the pun, you had grabbed a meat clever holding it up with a smirk on your face. 

That made her leave in a grumpy pout. Putting up the meat cleaver you went back to cooking. How do deal with Fae? Pun at her till she leaves you alone. Step two, make her eat, and step three take her out to a store. Step four a was a pillow fort.   
Well now that you were alone you replayed the song Danger and started singing it to your hearts content as you fried up the food and then went to set the table. You did notice several of the skeletons throw you looks here and there while hiding it seemed. 

Were they afraid? What were they afraid of? 

“ELI… STARS I’VE BEEN SO WORRIED.” Wrapping his arms around you and hugging you close. 

You were stunned by this… what happened to the whole “human Eli” thing? Granted yes, you did hate being called a human considering what you were. But alright, roll with the punches was your motto. 

“Aww, Blue thanks. Though I’m not really sure what happened.” 

Blue looked away not saying anything. Well whatever it was it must have been serious. 

You still felt like something was wrong. Seriously, seriously wrong. 

“Blue, what happened?” you asked sweetly as you hugged him back. 

“ELI, I WILL NEVER ALLOW ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU AGAIN. I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WON’T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN. AND I’M SO SORRY IT HAPPENED IN THE FIRST PLACE.” Ok, now he was just rambling… and did he just call himself Sans? Come to think of it… Axe also called himself Sans, Dusty killed his brother Papyrus. There was no fucking way they were just named the same names repeatedly. On top of that … they looked a lot alike. Yes, some were a bit different than the others. Style of clothes, the way they talked, or the colors, but overall, they were the same… sort of. 

Deciding it was best to change topic “Blue we still on for today with our plan?” 

“WELL YES, BUT IT’S NOT MUCH OF A PLAN NOW. AXE FOUND OUT AND HE’S GOING WITH US.” 

“Do what now?” you didn’t like that. Mostly because of the threat he pulled with you. 

“NO NEED TO FEAR ELI, SANS AND STRETCH WILL BE COMING WITH US.” Blue smiled; albeit wearily. 

“Great, we’ll take the van. Still have shopping to do. Oh, and we’ll be stopping at Muffets and Gribbly’s today as well.” 

“WHAT FOR ELI? THERE’S NO NEED TO GO SHOPP… ELI PLEASE DON’T TELL ME YOU’RE BUYING…” 

“Yes, Eli is buying hotsauce, bbq sauce, honey, ketchup, and mustard.” 

“YOU’RE JUST INCORRIGING THEM.” Blue mumbled, he sounded as upset as Fae did this morning. 

“Help me set the table.” You smiled. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

At breakfast you didn’t think things could get any weirder, damn you were wrong. 

Firstly, Black didn’t call you peasant anymore. He started calling you Princess instead. And Berry stopped making it sound like you were beneath him, even complimenting you on your cooking. You could of swore Axe was fidgeting in his chair and trying to look anywhere but at you. 

Hmm, something happened, you would figure it out if they didn’t tell you. For now, you wanted to enjoy your food. 

At the end of breakfast, you all headed out in the Van, and it was first time the rest of them saw just how many cars you did have. But you all piled in the Toyota Sieena. Going to get you and Horror’s license first. You did notice Axe becoming tense as you all walked in glancing at his brother with a concerned expression. So naturally when the employees were hesitant about helping poor Horror out you asked to see the manager. 

Yep, guy was a total bigot, and a womanizer… lovely. 

“I’m sorry ma’am,” he wasn’t sorry, how dare he utter those words, “we’re not going to give this thing a license.” 

Oh, really now? “So, let me get this straight, that skeleton,” you pointed at Blue, “Was allowed to get his license but my other skeletal friend can’t, because why, he looks a bit more different than the others?” You were keeping it calm, but demanded answers none the less. 

“No, we uhm, changed our policies.” Bullshit. 

“Well, hold on. I have to make a call.” Not moving and not allowing the other humans to move in line you pulled out your phone and dialed Mrs. Bennet directly. You could see the look in his eyes being all arrogant. You were going to make him walk away seething. 

Dialtone, ring, ring, pick-up. “Ah, Senator Bennet, how are the kids today? It’s been so long since we last talked.” And winks at the manager seeing him startled. Looking back at Axe seeing him go from angry glare to a curious look now. Aww, cute… he looked like a curious pupper. 

“That’s great, I’m so glad to hear about Sasha made the cheerleading squad. Hmm, about my call I figured you could help. Is the DMV allowed to just not allow monsters their right to take a driver’s test?” Pause, listening, nodding. “Yes, well the manager here refuses that right. I’m standing in front of him right now. His name is…” squinting looking at the nametag before he covered it up. “Carl Brown Sr. Yes the manager on staff right now.” 

Taking the phone away you handed it to him. “Senator Bennet would like a word with you.” 

Watching him blanch as he took your phone and then hung up handing it back. A second later the phone to the office rang then your phone rang. What you heard was Senator Bennet reprimanding Mr. Brown for his poor life choices. When Mr. Brown hung up he was already cleaning out his office. “A catering would be wonderful. What time and day Mrs. Bennet? Oh, with Queen Toriel, Ambassador Frisk, and King Asgore? Lovely, I’d be honored to. Oh, this time I’ll do the catering personally and be more than happy to do that tour for you all. Friday of next week…sounds perfect.” You purred as you patted Horror on the arm as finally his paperwork was being processed. 

Sans was more than a little impressed, Stretch couldn’t help the sneer he gave the man, and Blue couldn’t look prouder. Axe, well, he seemed in shock. How did you know the Senator personally? 

As the now ex-manager left you made sure to discreetly flip him off. 

Soon you and Horror passed and you both got your licenses. With that done you all went to the store then hit the spots you wanted. Ordering fifty of everything and paying off each of their tabs in full. Horror got his Ferrari, but you still needed answers.


	12. No more eggshells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You blurt out what's on your mind then leave the skeletons to wallow in misery for a while.

“Ash to ash as dust to dust, if I must sweep then sweep I must my dear.” Dings stated coolly to you as visited him in your dream in the place he called the void. And you knew this riddle was about Cinderella so you glared at him in all his droopy goopy glory. How dare he riddle the answer to you. 

“That’s about cinderella.” You grumbled crossing your arms. 

Hearing his chuckle only irritated you more. “My dear you do not give yourself enough credit to the intelligence you hold. Think about the words and not the immediate answer.” 

You sat there thinking about it. Sitting the quiet companionable silence with Dings at your side. 

“I died… and I’m sure Axe killed me.” It wasn’t a question, it was an answer and it all made sense. The way Axe refused to look at you, the fact that it must have happened after he threatened you. How Fae glared more at him than any of the others. Yep, you were beyond irritated. You were furious. 

“My dear it’s time for you to wake up. I’m sure you’ll be needed to talk to them all soon.” 

Standing up and hugging him you nodded then woke up. Fae was sleeping peacefully beside you. She hadn’t left your side and refused to do so. 

Quietly you got up leaving her in the bed as you took your shower and got ready for the day. Getting dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a grey sweater that you rolled up the sleeves on as you made your way to the kitchen. 

You found Blue and Papyrus along with Horror and Edge in the kitchen cooking. Normally that was your job. But today, you just didn’t care. None of them heard you enter, but your voice though quite low was still no less unheard. “I died, you all saw me die, which means you all saw me turn to dust and the worst part… none of you were going to tell me.” 

Blue turned his eyes looking wide as he stood there. In fact, each of them seem to fidget and stare at you. Well that was all the confirmation you needed. Turning on your heel you went to get Fae. Maybe at the park she could be a kid again. You decided to take Talyn with you. 

Making your way to your room you woke up Fae and got her ready to go. Then stopped by Veira’s room. 

“What’s up hotness?” she yawned. It was far too early for her to be awake. 

“Let’s go to the park. It’s been a while since we’ve been out and away from here.” 

Veira looked at you for a bit seeing something was wrong but knowing you wouldn’t discuss it. “Alright, I’ll get Tal ready.” 

“Nah, I got him. Get dressed ok?” 

Veira nodded. You walked off waking up a sleepy Tal who was grumpy and didn’t want to get up. 

“I’ll get us nice cream.” You offered after several minutes of trying to tickle him awake and him just grumpily kicking or trying to wriggle away from you. 

“Promise?” his little voice asked as he peeked out of the covers looking at you. 

“Promise!”   
He got up and got dressed as if he was the Flash and, on a race to save the world from total annihilation.   
Hoping in your van with the kids and Veira you all drove off to the park. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue was inconsolable, he was crying in his brother Stretch’s’ arms. “SHE KNOWS PAPY, SHE KNOWS SHE DIED, SHE FIGURED IT OUT. AND NOW SHE’S LEFT WITH FAE, TAL, AND VEIRA. WHAT IF SHE NEVER COMES BACK?” 

Stretch just stood there trying to comprehend it all while holding his brother trying console him. From all he gathered you were pissed, alright, well he understood, he died several times, coming back didn’t make it any easier. But he also knew family meant everything to you and this house was steeped in your family’s history.  
“Come on bro, she’ll be back she won’t leave her home behind. She wouldn’t leave all of us behind. I mean, honey might kick us out, but I doubt she’d actually leave her home.” 

And there it was… the ideal that they might lose a home. That they might lose their soulmate. And that thought scared him. 

“It’s ok bro, we’ll work this out.” 

Blue sniffled and kept crying, “Really Papy? You… promise?” 

Stretch nodded while still trying to calm down a sniffling crying Sans.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
Edge paced in his room, what he heard Eli say hit him like ton of bricks. How many times did he argue with Red over keeping stuff from him? And now here he was keeping vital information from you. Was he any better? 

Red watched him pace “Bro, I know it’s hard, but we kept it from her fer her own good.” 

“Did we? Was it really for her own good or because no one in this house wanted to drive her away?” Edge stopped his voice low as he spoke. 

Red sighed and fidgeted a bit in his seat on the chair in Edges room. “Well, yeah I guess we were all fraid of her leavin. It’s just not so simple. It’s complicated.” 

Edge glared at him. “She’s not a babybones Sans, she’s obviously capable of handling the truth.” 

Red just sighed, he really hated confrontation.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“DOG I DEMAND THAT YOU FOLLOW MY QUEEN AND KEEP HER SAFE.” Berry yelled at Slim as he nodded. “Yes, mi lord.” 

Slim could feel where you were at and followed it with a short cut. Watching you as Fae and Tal played in the park all the while talking to Veira. 

Staying out of sight as he rested his eyelights on you. Since your death, he had come to realize a few things about himself. 1) You were gorgeous, and 2) he wanted you bad. You were the calm to the storm that consumed his life. He had never known how much he wanted to till he lost you. 

He’d follow you with or without a command from his brother. 

Watching as the wind caught your long red hair and moved it around, how you sat easily and just talked with your human friend. Which he was pretty sure Veira knew about you being Monster. She was way to calm around other monsters to not have known about you. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Black had heard the news and was distraught. What if she never came back? He couldn’t lose you, he had already lost the first human he loved and that almost tore him, but to find out that you were his soulmate and not Ali, he had almost died when you died though. 

Mutt watched his brother as he sat on the bed looking torn up about what they all had been told. He knew everyone was taking it hard. And then you just waltzed out like their feelings didn’t matter. Not that he could blame you or anything, you had every right to be mad. But still. 

“She… she’s nothing like Ali… but so like Ali.” Black whispered. He rarely ever used an inside voice. He had found an attraction to her the minute he saw her. Oh, he tried to deny it, hide it, ignore it even. Didn’t work. She sang her way into his non-existent heart. She always thought of others over herself first. 

“M’lord, what if we sat her down, all of us and talked to her. Try to get her to understand the situation from our side?” Mutt offered. 

“Yes, Papy, we could.” Black nodded. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
It had been decided that there would be a meeting to tell you everything. Just as soon as you came home. Sans didn’t really want to, but Papyrus was giving him no room to say no or run away from this. And everyone agreed. 

So, they all decided to clean house, cook dinner. And just wait for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. But the next chapter should be longer. I wanted to leave this chapter on a cliff hanger.


	13. Meet Lust and Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underlust bites the dust, meet Lust and Sin.

The woman hit the side of the wall as the other female threw her against it in a full on rage. The spectators just watching as the two fought. 

“You had no RIGHT to let my creation die!” the female had long green hair and eyes that were soulless like the void itself. 

“Everyone dies. I just let her die on her own, alone.” The other female chirped sweetly with a bit of acid in her tone. Her eyes black but filled with the souls of the damned crying out in agony as she smiled. Her hair black and frayed, twisted and tangled. Her body a sickeningly grey color to it. 

Their souls were out, the female with the soulless eyes had a soul of pure gold. The female with the anguished soul filled eyes had a soul of black. Both battling each other. Both wanting the other dead. 

The specters in the room sighed, “Valien, do something before they kill one another, and an imbalance is brought upon us.” A female with white hair and a gaze filled with stars looked upon the male that sat in the room. 

“No,” he drawled, “we’ll let it continue. I’m most curious who wins.” 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Slim had kept his distance while watching you, how you interacted with Fae and Tal playing and swinging them around or chasing them. Stars, you were perfect. 

Too bad he had to share because all he wanted to do was lock you up and keep you for himself. And he knew he wasn’t the only one with those thoughts. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Did you know I died?” you were finally sitting back down with a lazy Veira on the park bench. 

“Hmm, yeah I found out cause Fae freaked out. Something about time mages?” 

Veira had known about your family and it’s secret since you were both around the age of ten. She found cause she read a journal in the library and the grandparents were forced to reveal the secret. 

“I don’t even know what to do.” You lamented as you spoke to your best friend. “Do I forgive them or hold it against them?” 

Turning to look at you she grabbed you by the hand and drew you close to her looking you in the eye “If you hold it against them you lose the chance at a second family. Talk to them, find out why they kept this from you? Move forward. All those bone-heads love you. They just have trouble showing it.” 

You weren’t sure what all occurred in the underground, but you were sure about one thing. The underground couldn’t have been that big, also you were sure you were looking at the same skeletons from different universes. 

But what your friend gave you was sage advice. She knew you wanted more than anything a big family. If you could make it work why not just soul bond with all of them? Provided they wanted someone like you that is. That and you had sneaking suspicious that maybe Veira knew more than she was letting on. 

Not to mention Slim really needed to remember that you were half monster, so you could smell him near you. Hello… hide your scent better! 

Watching as Fae tackled Tal you chuckled deciding to enjoy the rest of your day. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The green haired female glared down a broken and very battered black haired female. “NEXT TIME YOU DESTROY ANOTHER’S CREATION THINK ABOUT THE CONSQUENCES.”

But all that could be heard was laughter… dark, insidious, cackling like a mad witch laughter. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Once Slim saw that you were heading back he short cut back to the house making his way right for Berry. “Mi lord, Eli is on her way back.” 

“THANK YOU DOG, EVERYONE, WHEN SHE GETS IN WE SHOULD NOT CROWD HER. I’LL LEAD HER INTO THE LIVING ROOM.” 

Crossing his arms and glaring at Berry, Blue scoffed “AND WHO SAYS YOUR IN CHARGE OF THIS?”

“Honestly, Since This Is Classic’s Universe, We Should Let Him Take The Lead.” Green spoke up and G half nodded in agreement with his brother. 

Sans nodded in agreement and everyone waited for you. Axe looking even more nervous than before. Dusty seemed rather calm compared to everyone else. 

When you arrived home Sans appeared right before you. “We uhh, called a group meetin’…” He appeared a bit nervous. 

There was a lot to tell you. 

Smiling you nodded allowing him to take you into the living room. Veira and the kids went off to go clean up after playing at the park. Both kids were filthy and covered with dirt and leaves in their hair. 

Walking in they sat you down and Sans started to explain. 

“First off, I just wanna say; we’re sorry. We kept your death from you and hid it.” 

Before you could open your mouth he cut you off though seeing as you were ready to either ask or say something. 

“Also, Axe didn’t try to purposely kill you. He more or less wanted to frighten you into submission but that caused you to die anyway. And then that came about with; well another issue. Eli, all of us are your soulmates. We all almost dusted if not for Frisk. He reset time and brought you back as if it didn’t happen. And you’d maybe have a few dejavu moments, but Fae remembered the reset and she was not a happy kiddo.” 

“Hmm…” you just hummed and just listened. 

“Axe is very sorry, and we don’t want to lose you now or ever so we all agreed to do whatever it takes to make sure you don’t die and stay safe.” 

Looking at Axe he stood up and walked close to you but not so close to you. “I trust you with Papyrus… I mean Horror.” He growled out. Everyone looked at him as he said his brothers real name. “So, truce. I won’t pull your soul again. And next you want to go with Horror anywhere I won’t stop you or threaten you either.” 

You had waited patiently and heard what they had to say. But you were little irritated, not because you died and they hid it. Or that they were soulmates and didn’t come forward. No, it was because they were all the same damn repeats of the same Skeleton brothers. 

“I understand, and I accept your apology. So, is there anything else you want to get off your chests before we basically start over again? Anything at all?” 

Watching everyone look at each other with a look of guilt in their eyes you finally sighed and stood up. “Alright fine, I guess I’ll be the one to whip the dead horse. I know you all are from different Universes. No sense keeping it from me. I know you all are the same skeletons, but honestly. Stop lying to me so much.” 

“Wh…. What?” Sans sputtered. G laughed his coccyx off at that. 

“I told ya she was smart. Shoulda listened.” G kept laughing. 

“HOW DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT?” Blue asked staring at you. 

“Honey, we kept it a secret for our sake.” Stretched added in. 

“No more secrets.” 

Ping  
Sans phone went off as he looked at the message then started sweating blue magical sweat. 

“Dusty killed Papyrus, his brother. But Sans brother Papyrus is right there.” You pointed them out. “Who messaged you to make you sweat magic?” 

“Uhh, another AU is destroyed, and we have another Papyrus and Sans.” He stated. 

“Well we have more than enough rooms and beds. They are welcome here.” 

Sans nodded and then left to go get the newest members. Sans and Papyrus from the Underlust AU. 

You gave Sans the Skellington key for the gate as went to go dust the rooms, you enlisted the help of Green, Edge, Horror, Papyrus, and Blue. You didn’t bother enlisting the help of Berry or Black not wanting to hear them complain about having to do menial chores for houseguests that were below them. 

But you felt better than you had in a long time. You got the secrets out. Though you were a little worried. They knew what you and your sister were. Did that mean they were going to force you to fight using your magic? All your life you had kept your monster side hidden behind a fleshy human body all the while pretending to be nothing more than a mere mortal. 

And then there was Fae, she was still upset with the skeles, and you would have to talk to her and make her understand. 

You’d do it later. Right now, you were busy. 

While you had been busy cleaning the two newest guys were downstairs being introduced to the the rest of the household. 

“Why do we have to have nicknames?” Underlust Sans was a bit furious at the idea of not being allowed to have his own name. 

Underlust Papyrus was more than happy to have a nickname. “OH, YOU ALL CAN CALL ME SIN THEN. I RATHER LIKE THE NICKNAMES IDEA. AND IT FITS CONSIDERING THE UNIVERSE WE CAN FROM NYEH HEH HEH!” 

Underlust Sans sighed “Since we have nicknames I guess I’ll go by Lust.” 

He had to admit looking at his alternate selves was really turning him on. 

“KEEP YOUR PERVERTED THOUGHTS IN CHECK.” Berry screeched. “DO YOU NOT THINK FOR A MOMENT YOU’RE PUTTING YOUR GRUBBY HANDS ON MY QUEEN.” 

“SHE’S NOT YOU’RE QUEEN. SHE’S MY LADY. AND I WON’T HAVE ANY OF YOU SULLYING HER PERFECTION WITH ANY OF YOUR GRIMY NASTY HANDS.” Black growled. 

“Dollface doesn’t belong to anyone one of us, but all of us. And it’s her choice anyway.” Red growled out. Honestly, Red didn’t want to share but he had learned enough now to know that if any of them tried demand anything of you, you’d get angry and tell them what’s up. 

Like the time you found out Mutt and Slim weren’t allowed to sit at the table. You threatened to make them live outside on the street until you got your way. Now Mutt and Slim were allowed to sit at the table. Arguing that good brothers took care of each other. Or whenever someone tried to make you wear an outfit you didn’t want to wear. You’d change into whatever you wanted to wear anyway. 

“Dollface does what dollface wants.” Red shrugged. 

“Who… is Red talking about?” Lust asked. All he could see were other skellingtons. 

But he could feel his soul throb as if there was a soulmate right here in this very manor calling out to him. 

Soon, you and the others were done cleaning. Making your way downstairs to finally greet the newest skelebros. There on the couch was a very provocatively dressed Sans and Papyrus. Sans wearing a pink halter top with a purple heart and wearing tight black skinny jeans with a fluffy hoodie of blue and pink slip on shoes. 

Papyrus had on an orange halter top with black booty shorts and knee-high black boots to match. 

Well, you weren’t one to judge. So, walking right up you smiled at them both. “Hi, I’m Eli Lavuae. Welcome to your new home. We took the time to clean up the unused rooms. So just help yourself the ones that are empty. If you don’t like the furniture I’ll allow you to change it out. But you are not allowed to renovate the rooms or destroy any of the property as this Manor goes back to before the barrier was ever put up.” 

“You, hotness can call me Lust.” 

“AND I AM THE GREAT SIN. IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU.” 

“It’s so nice to meet you both as well.” You smiled, feeling the shock you felt before as you shook their hands. 

“Let’s you and I go test the mattress out. What do you say?” Lust grinned as he winked at you.   
That got you to blush as you shook your head no and then stated you needed to go check on Fae.

“Maybe later then. I’ll wait for you forever.” He called after you. 

“SHE’S CERTAINLY VERY PRETTY. AND A VIRGIN TOO.” Sin stated as he watched you move upstairs. 

“Don’t you dare get any ideas.” G’s eyelights landed on them as he had been standing against the wall the entire time watching the exchange. 

“REALLY? WE CAN CONTROL OURSELVES BETTER THAN ANY OF YOU OF CAN. BESIDES WHAT ARE YOU ALL GOING TO DO WHEN SHE GOES INTO HEAT?” 

Everyone stopped blanched, no one thought of that. Stars, that’s right she was half monster. Of course, she’d have a heat cycle. 

“Looks like they didn’t think of that one bro.” Lust chuckled. 

“Shit.” Sans started sweating. You’d get torn up with so many skellingtons trying to rut you. 

“SANS LET US GO SEE THE REST OF THE MANOR AND PICK OUT OUR ROOMS.” 

And with that they both left all the other skelebros thinking about the possibility of you being hurt during your heat cycle or during their heat cycle. Why didn’t they think of that? 

“SANS SHE CAN’T STAY HERE DURING THAT.” Papyrus admonished him. 

“POOR ELI WILL GET TORN UP IF SHE STAYS DURING ANY OF OUR HEAT CYCLES.” Blue lamented. 

Green looked nervous, he didn’t want to hurt you even if it was because of his heat cycle. 

Berry decided to change topics “WE SHOULD GET THE TABLE SET AND THE FOOD PUT OUT. DON’T WANT IT TO GET ANY COLDER.” 

After dinner you danced around in the kitchen singing while washing dishes. More and more food was having to be consumed with all the people you were trying to feed. Another trip to the grocery store was order. And something else dawned on you. You noticed the skeleboys didn’t change their clothes. Did they not have clothes? You guessed not. Alright so a trip to the mall as well. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Veira drove one stretch limo, you drove the other stretch limo, and everyone piled in. You couldn’t believe how long it took you to realize they didn’t have a change of clothing; outside of the original Sans and Papyrus. 

Fae was finally happy, or rather happier than she had been in days. You had given them each two thousand dollars. 

Oh, there were a lot of complaints, but in the end you you were so hurt from them refusing to take your money that you actually started crying. They begrudgingly took it just so they wouldn’t see you cry anymore. 

The only ones willing to take your money and not fuss about it was Faelan, Talyn, and Veira. Even Black and Berry didn’t want to take your money. 

Once there everyone pretty much went their own ways, you Veira, Talyn, and Fae stuck together. 

Fae got several new outfits, more toys, as did Talyn. Veira bought herself a few outfits and pocketed the rest of the money. You didn’t really buy a lot. You realized you didn’t know any of them well enough just yet to really buy them gifts. You’d have to change that. 

Berry, Slim, Mutt, Black, Edge, and Red all went into Hot Topic to go shopping. Go figure. Sans and Papyrus just basically window shopped. 

Lust and Sin found a cute little store filled with all sort of party type outfits. G and Green went into a few stores buying clothes here and there putting outfits together that matched their styles. Dusty didn’t seem happy being here and eventually made his way to your side following your little group again. Axe and Horror went shopping and picked up a few new clothes as well. 

They also eventually found you not liking the mall at all and stuck by your side. You didn’t mind. 

Stretch and Blue found some new outfits as well. 

After everyone was done you all went to the food court to get food. You however weren’t very hungry. Allowing them to get whatever food they wanted. Your “little” group wasn’t so little and took up a huge amount of space. 

But you all had fun. That’s what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a headache for most of the day so writing for this story and my other story were a bit harder for me to get done. I still wanted a chapter up though, and overall I'm happy with what I was able to get out. 
> 
> Also, Lust and Sin have entered the picture. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. Cheers!


	14. Sans Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting you from Sans point of view

Sans Pov: 

It was another day, boring, tedious as he laid in his bed which he had to now share with one of the other skeletons that they had to take in. Which one was he sharing with again? Oh yeah, Red. Ugh, he smelled like mustard too; disgusting. Sighing from not getting any sleep yet again he decided to stop laying around. 

It was early morning and he knew his brother was only letting him sleep because the house had become filled with a ton of other skeletons. The first ones to show up was Red and Edge and hooboi were they doozies to deal with it. 

Edge challenged Papyrus in every way, from cooking, to cleaning, to sparing, you think of it and he challenged him. Papyrus though; he was so cool; took calmly and even loved the challenge. 

The next set that showed up was Stretch and Blue; a welcome change from Red and Edge. Though the underswap universe was far different than the underfell au. Blue was a Sans too, but more of a Papyrus… like if Sans and Papyrus swapped personalities. 

But still Blue and Paps became besties instantly and that made ole Sans happy. Stretch was a punny guy like him and Red. So, they got along and at least Stretch’s condiment addiction was honey and not mustard. 

They were running out of room though, the idea that they waited too long to find another place to live finally struck home since they were sleeping on a pallet on the floor. 

But Sans didn’t earn enough money and most of the real estate companies either wouldn’t help them or there was literally nothing on the market. That was becoming frustrated. Then the King and Queen were having to help all the other monster counterparts get their basic rights, id cards as well. 

The next set that showed up was Black and Mutt. These two made Red and Edge seem harmless. Mutt wasn’t allowed to eat at the table, he wasn’t allowed on the furniture. Yet Mutt never once showed any hatred or ill will towards his brother. Even calling him “m’lord”; what was that even about? 

And Black’s tantrums were epic compared Edge’s. He’d stomp his foot and make Mutt get him whatever he wanted. Even going so far as to kidnapping a few human females and collaring them. Eventually Sans had to put his boney foot down on that and made a rule. No more humans allowed in the house. To which Black stomped, screamed, and threatened his very life. Mutt would dust him without hesitation, all Black had to do was give the order. 

Even Edge had to help Papyrus stop the whole damn fight before it got worse. So yep back to finding a place and with two more showing up not long after. G and Green, much to his discomfort they both looked like Papyrus and Sans but mixed with Gaster. Though both were friendly so that was a plus. G had gotten a job in Advanced Physics as an assistant to some asshat anti-monster dick of a professor. He wasn’t allowed in the classes at the time of the guy being alive. But when he died G landed the job. 

So that was at least more income. But still space was an issue, they had to turn the garage into a makeshift house. And he knew Alphy’s and Undyne weren’t fairing any better. None of them were. The government had granted basic rights. Id cards, jobs, the ability to purchase property, get their driver’s license, shop. But when it came to enforcing it there was only one Senator that tried to do her best but she was pulled thin. They knew it, so they just dealt with the unjustice of being pushed around. 

Then a couple more weeks later Raspberry and Slim showed up. Raspberry was worse than Black and Mutt… even Sans didn’t think that one was possible. But if the way Raspberry was he would kill a human just to get his rocks off. Slim again was treated much the same way as Mutt. No allowed to sit at the table, not allowed on the furniture, not allowed to speak unless spoken to. 

And when Raspberry found out about the rule of no humans in the house he almost dusted Sans himself, no need for Slim. Sheesh, this was a nightmare. 

Today, they tried again, all day long going from one business to another, finding nothing or not being helped. It was then that they walked into the last real estate office; this one called American Homes Realty. Sans almost didn’t want to go in. 

But Papyrus was with him and keeping up his mask of confidence walked in with him. What greeted him next would have taken his breath away; if he had lungs that is. There you were standing there and stars you were beautiful. Seeing the kid his non-existent heart almost shrank; of course, you were married. Someone as gorgeous as you would be taken after all. 

Didn’t mean he couldn’t still flirt with you. 

It was the kid though that brought him out of his thoughts, “Me’s on a vewy importient call. Chu has to takes thems”. Heh, cute! Couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I’m sorry, she can’t help you today but I’ll more than happy to help you”. He heard you state, seeing a real genuine smile on your face. Monster friendly was always a plus. 

“My name is Eli, it’s nice to meet you both. Just let me know what you’re looking for and I’ll try to accommodate you in every way possible”. 

Looking at your hand as you offered; holy fuck you were willing to touch a skeleton? A monster no less. But then when he shook your hand he felt it, you were his soulmate. But then he noticed something you soul didn’t pulse like a normal human soul it resonated as a monster. Yet you were as normal looking as any other human. 

Checking your stats this is what he got: 

Name: Elizabeth “Eli” Lavuae   
Hp: 5  
Lv: 2  
Exp: 15  
Att: ???  
Def: ???  
Status: I really need to find a monster Therapist for my sister. 

Why did your sister need a therapist? Why was your LV a two? And why couldn’t he see your soul? Shit, maybe you were a mage. 

Snapping out of it he decided to ignore it for now, besides he wouldn’t see you again anyway, right? Right! Wrong! “Gee kid, we just met, n’ here ya r’ being so accommo-date-in’”.

“SANS, NOT IN FRONT OF THE TINY HUMAN. BESIDES THAT’S INNAPPROPERIATE”.

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to be sultry to you. I only meant that I’d accommo-date you while looking for a house to rent or own”. 

Hmm, you were punning back, this got interesting. Alright, ignore the lv and the fact he can’t see your soul. “So, ya’d date me so long as I bought or rented a place”?

“SANS HOW DID YOU INFECT HER WITH YOUR RIDICULOUS PUNS ALREADY”?

“Sorry bro, apparently she’s just as punny as I am”. And damn, if only weren’t a mage. Nope, no good came from mages. 

He was taken aback that as you finally went to look up the information and of course finding nothing that they were looking for. He was about to just give up. Maybe if more of them got jobs they could build more houses in the back or extent their own house for at some point and who knew how many more would show up. 

Just as he was listening to your “proposition” was when the manager started harassing them, figures that would happen. 

Wait, did you just tell the manager off and quit your job? By Asgores beard why did you do that. After parting ways and seeing how Papyrus was so happy from the prospect of finally finding a place he couldn’t say no to his brother, even though he was battling with himself over it all. 

Half of him didn’t trust you. He couldn’t see your soul, you had a Lv of 2. And for some reason that sweet sister of yours needed a therapist. Stars what did they get themselves into? 

The other half was happy, he found his soulmate. Stars above you punned with him, you smiled at him. Your smile was like the rays of sunshine brightening his life and pulling him out of the darkness. Your skin reminded him of fresh falling snow in back in Snowdin. 

After they got home Paps had gotten a text message inviting him to a sleepover for that Friday night at Ebbot Manor, the very Ebbot Manor that Black had tried more than once to get a tour of and had been denied more than once. The same Ebbot manor that was named for the humans that started the war. Why the hell would Blue want to go there. 

Friday night finally came around and Stretch, Blue, and Papyrus stood with him outside the gate. What he didn’t expect was to see you at the gate greeting them. Taking them back through the labyrinth driveway. The night was filled with good movies, great food, and a big ass manor full of rooms. The next day was even better as you took them on a tour of the place allowing for pictures. He was looking forward to living here. Even if you did accidently kill someone. He could overlook that. 

Secretly he was hoping the others would want to live here too. And then that accidental call and hearing you sing again. Just looking at all the others he knew they were all on board pretty much after that. 

Yep, their lives were getting better day by day that they all lived with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have the other's pov's from time to time mingled in here. Do enjoy this chapter till I get the next chapter written up. Toodles for now.


	15. Heat Cycle Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in heat; you isolate yourself cause you know better. But that doesn't mean the skeletons are happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. I'll have it broken down in two parts. Also, my apologizies for being silent and not posting. To explain I just had "udays" at work (I work at a college cafe and we serve around 400 to 500 students every day), well during udays we had an extra 400 students on top of the normal amount of students to feed. And I came home with huge migraines making it so I couldn't even concentrate on anything. Finally Udays are over and I found I couldn't sleep anymore. So I started writing. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter everyone.

It had been a week since you had gone to the mall with everyone and now here you were in your room feeling hot. Your clothes stuck to you and even though you were hot you were also shivering. You wanted to curl up and not move. Squirming anytime anything so much as touched you. Your body was a bit sweaty and so you decided a cold shower was needed. 

Yanking your clothes off you hopped into your shower and panted a bit as you let the cold-water flow over your sensitive and heated body. From what you remember your brother had told you and past experiences with human males on the rare occasion you ran into them during your heat; you’d get two types of reactions. One; you were constantly hit on because the scent you gave off was intoxicating to the opposite sex or two; they were repulsed by you. 

Your brother had told you that monsters went into two types of heat either dominate or submissive heat. You always went into submissive and it was best to isolate yourself. Because around other monsters; family or not; didn’t matter. They would try to mate you. Getting out of the shower you grabbed up blanket, a backpack and shoved in clothes, your laptop, keys, and then carted up the folding laundry basket full of clothes as you made your way up the stairs to the very top floor to the grand room that had been locked up and no one had gotten into yet. 

It was locked up for a few reasons. One; it housed the most history in all the manor through moving depictions; two the history it housed was contrary to popular human beliefs, and three; most of it was too gory to be seen by human eyes. 

The windows which had the Ebbot crest and the Delta Rune upon them in beautiful stained glass of yellow, purples white and red had been “bricked” over by the same stone that been used to create the manor. 

Pulling out your keys you quickly opened the door and stepped inside. Once inside you walked into the large room. Far on the opposite end sat four thrones. Two really big thrones that looked like it could fit both Asgore and Toriel quite comfortably and two small thrones that sat opposite the bigger ones. The side the king of the monster would be seated was the seat for the human male and the seat beside the Queen of the monsters would seat the human female. 

A reminded that your family not only ruled beside the monsters, but once lived in peace with them. All around the room murals had been painted it portrayed figures like gods creating the world; then creating each of the races. The first race to be created were the “Fae” which was more of general term; as they took on many shapes, sizes, and types ranging from very small to huge dragon like creatures; second race was the monsters; which again were created in all shapes and sizes, then the humans which were more of different colors and more solid than magical. Second to last was the demons; destructive, powerful, and full of hatred. And finally, the last of the races to be created was angels; beings of purity, power, goodwill, and protection.

It showed the Gods leaving the world and abandoning it to its fate. The murals depicted the war between the humans and the monsters; humans fighting humans, humans fighting the monsters. It showed the monsters getting locked away and then turning of tides. Humanity wiped out the only clan of demons that fought with the monsters for peace. Genocide of any human that even remotely had any magic; mages, witches all of them being burned at stakes or hung. 

Just looking at the pictures made you shudder, but it was the only room in the entire manor that none of the monsters could teleport into since none of them had been in it. 

You’d be locked away in there for two weeks. Might as well get comfy. Setting up your laptop and pillows all over the floor you then laid down a few blankets. Grabbing some tables, you drug them over and then put the blankets over top as you laid down and got comfy. Grabbing your phone, you shot off a message. 

You: Hey hot stuff mind watching Fae for me while I go into heat? 

While waiting for a reply you shot off a message to Ike. 

You: I’m in heat and might need you to bring me food. I don’t want to test waters with the skelemen.

Hot Stuff: No problem Hotness. You deal with your heat and I’ll see you in two weeks. Fae is gonna be so spoiled when you come out of there. *winky face emoji*   
Demonheart: Not a problem sweety. I’ll see you for breakfast in just a bit. 

With a smile you shot them each a text saying thanks. You figured Veira would at least let the guys know what was going on. Getting comfy or as comfy as you could with your panting and constant sweating you whimpered as you turned on a movie and got ready for the most unbearable two weeks of this year. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Slim woke up he smelled something faint in the air. A smell that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He got up like a dog sniffing that scent until he landed at your door. Raising his boney hand, a bit concerned for you he knocked. No answer; he knocked again. Again, no answer. Finally, he just opened the door and you were gone. But the scent was so damn strong. Old, but very strong. He felt… horny. 

Why did he feel so damn horny so soon? Your smell was driving him almost insane. It reminded him of happiness, snow, and for some reason cookie during gyftmas. Back before things got rough and worse for him and his brother Berry. 

Growling he started tearing up your room looking for you. When he couldn’t find you, he stormed off sniffing you out. That lead him all the way to the very top of the manor on the fourth floor. Going for the door where your scent was he went to turn the handle and it was locked. 

Growling more he started pounding against it. The door were sturdy though but what stopped him was hearing a faint whimper from the other side. His soul felt like it was going to shatter hearing that whimper. So instead he slid down against the door and knocked on it. Listening as you moved towards the door and asked hesitantly “who’s there?” 

“Ivana” 

“Ivana who?” 

“Ivana hold ya, won’t ya open t’door sugar?” 

That made your soul hurt because you at least knew enough that if you did you might not walk out a virgin anymore. 

Sighing you shook your head and your voice was low and sad. “I can’t.” 

Slim sighed out a growl and just stayed there. Guarding the door as if he was a dog waiting for it’s master to let him in. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It didn’t take long for the house to stir, smell the scent, and go searching it out. What frustrated them was that when some of them got near Slim he growled dangerously, and Mutt joined him at the door baring it from all the other skeletons. 

Ike’s presence coming and going didn’t help matters. He’s port in, grab up food then port into the room causing Mutt and Slim to both growl and claw at the door. It was maddening! 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

G kept his distance from both Mutt and Slim, but he had been curious about what was behind that door since day one. But with both Mutt and Slim guarding the door he dared not go near it. Instead he managed to get questions off to you through one of the other two. He barely got any answers. But you did finally relent and tell him that he if he really wanted into the room he could do it in two weeks. He rolled his eyelights and went off for a smoke to calm his nerves. This was going to be a long two weeks. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Day three of the heat and Ike had been threatened by more than one skeleton so far. Being pulled into an encounter by Red as he dodged his way through bone attacks until he could port out of the encounter and into the room. 

Day five had broken out into an argument between Veira, Black, and Edge. 

“YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY HERE HUMAN I WOULD SUGGEST YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” Black yelled at her. 

Veira sighed “I only suggested you stop tearing up the manor. What will Eli think when she sees she had to buy new couches?”

Edge had walked in on the argument and Black was taking out his frustrations about not seeing Eli in days on poor Veira and the couch. At first, he wasn’t going to get involved, but the thought that Veira didn’t deserve this kind of treatment did get to him a bit. “BLACK, SHE HAS A POINT. ELI IS GOING TO BE FURIOUS WHEN SHE GET OUT OF THAT DAMN ROOM.” 

Black fumed glaring at Edge. First Eli disappeared into that locked up tight room that not even Mutt could get into, then that fucking demonic half breed dared to show his face grabbing up food for her to take to her; (why was the half breed so damn privileged?); then Mutt refused to leave the door and disobeyed him at every turn. He even snapped at him, his own brother. Now the human had the gal to berated him for tearing up a pillow that happened on accident. He didn’t mean it. He was just so seething. 

Now, though, now he was doing on it on purpose. And really it was all Eli’s fault. Then Edge had to go and put in his two cents on the matter. 

Growling he gripped a couch cushion and ripped it in half. 

After that Veira decided to pack up the kids and left. Fuck this she was out until Eli got out of that room. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Week one had went by with Ike going in and out of the room porting in and out. He had a confrontation once with Sans who was more in concern for Eli than upset at him. 

“Is she ok at least?” Sans asked as he stood there in the kitchen. 

At least he wasn’t hostile. So far, he had been attacked by Red, Berry outright tried to kill him for being “insufferable”, Black glared at him, Edge just pretended he didn’t exist. Stretch… well there was something there he couldn’t quite place. The sin bros offered to go in with him just so they could help relieve some of the heat; or hit on him. Ike got the feeling Lust would hit on a toaster if given the chance. He still chuckled at that and decided to bring it up to Eli about letting them in. He got the feeling that they; for being pervs; wouldn’t take her virginity without consent. 

Ike looked at Sans and smiled. “She’s fine. Just in heat so she’s always trying to yank off her clothes because she’s burning up. It’s kinda cute having to constantly heal her so she stays a bit cool. I’ll tell you’re worried and you miss her.” 

Sans nodded then shifting from foot to foot for a minute he looked at Ike and smiled a bit. “Tell her I miss her singing.” 

And Sans did, he missed catching glimpses of her singing and dancing while cooking or cleaning. 

Ike smiled more and pat him on the shoulder. “You’re a good soulmate. I’ll tell her.” And with that he ported out. 

What caught Sans off guard was that Ike was aware that he was your soulmate. He idly wondered how much more Ike knew and wasn’t letting on till recently. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Ike ported inside he saw you at the door sitting there singing quietly to Slim and Mutt and whoever else was at the door on the opposite side. Your voice; though heated and sounding pained; was still very pretty. But the song you sang; well hummed rather; was more … well sad. It was Boadicea by Enya. You hummed loud enough at the door for them to hear you. 

Moving over to you he sat down as his listened, his mind going back to the war; he was a kid then and only vaguely recalled it. But this place, you even, just stirred all the old memories. 

It made him sad; he didn’t like remembering. Seeing his Father die, his cousins, Aunts, Uncles, everyone… die. All because humans feared what they didn’t understand. Hated what wasn’t them. 

He sat in silence listening to you. Once you were done he gave you your food. Letting you eat in companionable silence.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The start of week two Ike had brought up the idea of Lust and Sin coming in through a port so they might be able to help you. You relented much to the dismay and anger of almost everyone in the house. 

“WHY THE FUCK DOES THOSE PERVS GET TO BE IN THERE?” Berry screeched as he yelled at the door that kept you from them all. 

Whenever he tired to approach it Slim or Mutt would go into attack mode; much to Black and Berry’s dismay. Red glared at the door.

“Didn’t think she was a slut, but apparently I was wrong.” 

Mutt growled low and forming a bone he shot it out at Red as Red dodged. 

Edge was upset at Red’s words “SHE’S NOT A SLUT RED; SHE’D HAVE TO PUT OUT TO BE A SLUT!” 

“Well she’ll be one now.” Red countered as Slim and Mutt threw more bone attacks his way. 

“MUTT, STOP THIS INSTANCE; RED HAS A POINT.” Black yelled at his brother only to have a bone attack go his way. 

“YOU MANGY MUTT! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THIS.” 

Mutt didn’t care, he could still smell you were virgin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As you sat in that room Lust and Sin both couldn’t help but look at everything covering the walls as you snuggled down into the covers. “Is this our history?” who knew Sin could be so soft spoken? 

Looking up from your fort peering out of the blankets at him you nodded; the blanket draping over your head making it look like you wore a cloak. “Yeah, this our history.” Really you didn’t like being up here. 

“What with the gold heart?” Lust pointed at the hearts that were both glowing in gold. 

Getting out of your fort you moved over to them and instantly they both let their healing magic flow over you as they reached out hugging you close. 

Sure, they were turned on, but both had enough control not to just take you. That and Lust knew you were his soul mate. Though Sin’s soulmate was Mettaton from their AU, so he had way more control.

Looking at the soul you remembered your brother telling you a soul like this meant it was a “god touched” soul. But even you didn’t know what it meant. 

“God touched souls are souls that glow golden.”

“What’s God touched?” Lust asked a bit more curiously. 

But you shrugged your shoulders. “I really don’t know.” And you didn’t. You had no idea. 

Giving up they both smiled at you. “Come on sweets let’s paint those nails and have girl talk.” Lust smiled dragging you back to the fort. Sin settled in behind you as Ike stayed watching movies with the three of you while they painted your nails and toe nails. Lust braiding your hair or just running his fingers through it. 

And talk you did. You told them how you felt about everyone of the guys and that if it came down to having to pick or choose one over the other you couldn’t do it. It hurt too much to do so. That you were also afraid cause you felt like everything you touched turned to shit or died. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?” Lust asked a bit more than concerned. No one should feel that way. 

Ike listened, but didn’t say anything. This was your story after all. 

Sighing you divulged everything to them. And it was a rather long story at that.


	16. Stretch Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faerytale is brought to you by Stretch's Pov. Enjoy this for now. The story will continue after this pov chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even feel sorry for doing this.

Stretchs’ Pov:  
It was just another day; boring, drab, nothing really happening. But he was so tired of being stuck in that tiny two-bedroom house with all the Sans’ yelling at each other or having dinner wars in the kitchen. Arguing over who slept where. 

Granted it wasn’t vanilla’s fault they were in this situation. That weird woman with silver hair had showed up and insisted that everyone be brought together at Snowdin.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A male was with her, he had golden hair and eyes like fire. Whereas the female’s eyes were white, like snow. He hadn’t been able to read them. But for whatever odd reason he had felt compelled to obey without question. He also trusted the male more than the female and that was odd because they were both human… but didn’t feel human at all. It was weird. 

Sans and Papyrus had gathered everyone up as the two requested and soon everyone was here… The male with the gold hair looked around and frowned. “Sister, we did not arrive at our target destination. Go and investigate.” 

The silver-haired female bowed then turned into what seemed like snow flakes and drifting away with a gentle breeze. It was … beautiful. 

“Now then, go knock upon the door, tell them who you all are, and I know they will help you.” 

With that the male burst into flames and like lightning bolted upward into the sky. 

None of the monsters spoke of that day; none of them knew what to think of that day either.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a little while and Sans came bounding up to him like the ball of energy he was. “BROTHER LET’S GO TO MUFFET AND MUFFY’S THEY JUST OPENED THEIR BAKERY. AND I THE GREAT SANS… I MEAN BLUEBERRY WILL ALLOW THIS ONE TIME TO GO AND GET SOME FOOD FROM THEM. TO SHOW SUPPORT.” 

“Aww, bro, you’re so cool.” 

“I KNOW I AM; I AM MAGNIFICENT AFTER ALL.” Blue made a pose as his blue bandana blew in the wind like he was a superhero. 

They went to Muffets and talked with both versions of the spider. Muffet and Muffy lived together since both liked to bake. 

When they got there; the bakery was overrun with human protesters with anti-monster signs. Sans and Papyrus managed to make it because all the humans were too afraid to touch them. 

It had been a while since they entered, Papyrus got his honey, Sans idly chatting with the spiders. Thanks to the protestors Papyrus couldn’t go outside and smoke. So, he choose to eat some monster candy instead. 

Then commotion outside. A woman with a small child outside being harassed by the human protesters. Papyrus figured it wasn’t his job to help, so help he did not do. 

But he couldn’t help but smile a bit as he watched you grab the male bending his arm back against his backside then flinging him to the ground only to turn around and smack the crap out of the lady that shut the door. 

He raised a bone brow wondering at first what caused that but then heard the child’s cries as you both entered the building. He saw the bruised the fingers and then it made since. The human female must of slammed the kids fingers in the door and you realized it and just reacted. Because the way you were holding your kid was one of protectiveness. 

In fact, the whole “mama bear” vibe was really strong with you right now.  
Then before he could react his brother was right there asking if the kid was alright. Even giving her some monster candy as you checked the kid over. Then decided she could buy twenty dollars’ worth of sweets. 

But that wasn’t the only thing about you he noticed. You talked easily with his brother. You didn’t flinch, you even told the kid to eat the monster candy. You seemed at ease standing there. 

Checking your soul however, well that didn’t help, because he couldn’t see it. Why couldn’t he see it? 

Name: Elizabeth “Eli” Lavuae  
Hp: 5  
Lv: 2  
Exp: 15  
Att: ???  
Def: ???  
Status: Damn humans need to learn their place.  
Status: Fae’s never going to get along with humans.

Ok, that was odd, you didn’t seem to hold other humans in high regards and apparently neither did the kid. 

But your lvl was a 2, and that concerned him, because he was not going to lose his brother to some human; no matter how nice they seemed. 

He just stood there watching the entire scene play out like some play at a theater or something. You didn’t even flinch at the sight of Muffy. Most humans saw a giant spider lady and went running while screaming and yet there you were smiling and telling her to keep the change. 

You two eventually shook hands and you invited them over for a sleepover all because the little one there wanted it done and you were fine with this. 

WHY WERE YOU FINE WITH RANDOM MONSTERS COMING OVER TO YOUR HOME AND HAVING A SLEEPOVER? Papyrus could not even fathom. But it wasn’t until you walked back out and he could of swore he saw magic flare out of you as a gust of wind blew ever last one of the humans away from Muffet and Muffy’s backery. Did you do that? 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Blue went bragging about his new friends and the sleepover. He only invited Papyrus; go figure those two got along splendidly after all. 

But Stretch and Sans decided to go with them anyway. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Turns out, the sleepover was at the same place that was offered up as means to live at for the all the Skeletons and their brothers. Who knew? 

Now this was amazing, because the gate depicted a giant monster soul and the metal he recognized as metal from underneath Mt. Ebbot. And this was Ebbot Manor. More of a castle than a manor. 

Once inside he saw that Papyrus and Blue both wanted to go through the Labyrinths and you told them if they wanted to they could but they’d miss out on the whole sleepover. 

And when he heard you tell him about how you attained your lv he realized you were a walking ticking magical time bomb; but he was still concerned about something… were you a mage? You probably wouldn’t know. But he was a bit more at ease now. He knew Sans had been listening and was probably at ease as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Then the day came when Axe killed you on accident; but he realized then and there that a mistake had been gravely made. You were a half breed and your soul was nothing like he’d ever seen before. 

Panic set into him as he saw you were falling, you were going to dust. He started shouting for Axe to put your soul back into your chest. To stop with the “joke” it wasn’t funny. You were their soulmate; their lives were connected to you. And when they lost you he felt it deep inside his own soul. It was Sans; classic that got Frisk to reset the day. 

Stars, he needed you safe. But he also wanted to know what that gold glow around your soul was.


	17. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Sin and Lust and your story. Time goes by and Skelemen get jobs. Plus snuggles at night.

Taking in a deep breath you started back when you were three years old. 

“I remember it vaguely, but I had another sister. She looked like me; but black hair and blue eyes and her name was Ali. My parents would tell me I dreamt her up. But my Brother always had a different look about him like he knew her and missed her too.” 

Taking a deep breath, you pointed at one of the many murals along the wall that blended in together as one giant mural. “That lady with the silver hair I remember her. She said she needed a “god touched” soul in another AU. My parents begged, pleaded and it fell on deaf ears because she took her and vanished like snow falling away in a breeze. Never saw her again.” 

“Then when I was four my parents were going to have another kid, but I messed up. I showed my magic at my school.” You chuckled, but it wasn’t funny; “I almost died that day if my other teacher hadn’t stopped the woman that was going to kill me. Calling me a “monster”. But all I did was make a tornado in the middle of the school room that picked up stuff and twirled it around. First and last time I ever did that. And the last time I ever did that.” 

You sighed as they both listened. “My parents sent me and my brother with our unborn sister inside my mother’s soul with us. But then she and my Dad died. Reports said it was an accident; car blew up or something. Not really sure. But I know better. The humans I upset, they killed them. My brother couldn’t and didn’t have enough magic to help my sister grow so she was put into a magical coma for years.” 

When I was six my grandparents died one year apart. My Grandpa died, then my Grandma died of a broken heart one year later. Everyone I love just dies.” You felt so cold inside at that thought. Wrapping your arms around yourself. 

“When I became sixteen my brother and I finally brought our sister Faelan out of the magical induced coma, we fed her our magic and she was born. Just last year my brother left Faelan and I alone. He went out to seek justice for the deaths of our parents. But I felt that familia connection break. I know he’s dead. I’ve been raising Fae by myself ever since then. She’s my lifeline.” 

Thinking about Fae made you happy, but still it was horrible that she’d never know her parents, or her other siblings. 

“Eli, you have been through a lot. But it’s not your fault they died. And not everything you touch turns to shit.” Lust told you as he finished up your top coating of nailpolish on your toes. 

Sin agreed and kept idly playing with your hair, it was very comforting. “YOU JUST HAD A TOUGH BREAK. YOU’RE AMONST FRIENDS NOW. AND MAYBE POSSIBLY FAMILY?” 

You blinked at that. You hadn’t given any real thought to that. “They wouldn’t want me”, you decided with a nod of your head. “Not someone so broken.” 

You felt tired and your eyes started to close. You snuggled into your fort laying on the pile of pillows before dozing off. 

Sin and Lust looked at you before looking at each other. Hearing movement they looked at Ike. Ike just shrugged as he snuggled up with you and decided sleep was a damn good idea. 

Lust fell asleep alongside of you, but Sin couldn’t sleep. He got up crawling out of the fort and studied the walls murals again. He was more than intrigued. This was the history that not even monsters of any AU probably knew about. He wondered what else there was, how many other secrets this ancestral home held. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ike made sure you ate food while Sin and Lust were your companions talking about their life in the underground and how things were so much more sexual. It made you blush, and a heat rose up making your own heat that much more unbearable. Ike put an end to that by sitting in lust’s Lap and shushing him by kissing him right on the teeth. 

Now you were blushing because Ike just up and kissed a skeleton. Crawling out of the fort you made a beeline for the door and knocked on the door to see if Mutt and Slim were still there. Both were there. So you continued your knock knock jokes with the two or answering more of G’s ever continuing questions. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, your heat broke, and you were feeling better. Though now a bit more hyper aware of the skeletons and how they interacted with you. You weren’t sure how to phrase it, you had never been in a situation like this before. It felt … weird.

Fae, Veira, and Tal made it back home and you had a lot of repairs to do. Granted Edge had replaced the sofa. And you found out some of your skeleguys had managed to get jobs. Papyrus and Blue started working at the toy store with old man Winters; yes, his last name was Winters. 

Black got a job as a police officer. Apparently mentioning the Ebbot/Lavuae name helped get his foot in the door. 

Oh, and you had another two skeletons that needed a home to stay. They were nicknamed Tango and Remix. And you welcomed them with opened arms. 

You quickly found out Tango loved to dance and pretty much became your dance partner whenever you were cleaning and singing. And Tango loved the fact you were such a natural. Calling you his little jivester. It was cute.

Remix was more shy though and you had to pretty much sneak up on him to get him to talk or even look at you. But you were doing your best not to scare him too much. 

Edge and Berry landed jobs a local restaurant as head chefs. Again, when they found out where they lived at they were instant shoe-ins for head chef in the restaurant. Berry worked at a separate location, and Edge was a bit closer to home. But both of them loved their jobs. Because they were able to yell at humans all day long.

Mutt and Slim started up an accounting firm that you decided to help with by giving them your brother’s businesses; that was still being ran by his personal assistant, while you were head of the business; you didn’t ever have to go but you did keep tabs on everything. Your brother had built and invested in his own business venture when he was just sixteen. It was computer electronics, top of the line for everything they developed. 

Giving Mutt and Slim your accounts to start up “Serif Accounting” more than helped boost more clients to come to them. Soon they’d have to get a building and hire more help but for now they were handling it just fine. 

Green decided to become Fae’s personal tutor much to your relief. You found you couldn’t put her in a human school she’d just throw tantrums and curl up whenever someone touched her or got to close to her. 

And the monster school was out of the question because the monster kids had made fun of her. Damnit… you did find that rooms were starting to fill up faster and then when you did watch the news it wasn’t looking too good. 

“The government is passing a new law that states that monsters must not use magic outside of their own homes. The bill is scheduled to go to voting within the week.” 

You blanched at that. It meant that if they needed to protect themselves they couldn’t. The government was restricting all that. 

Then of course a demon attack on the city two hours away form Ebbot City was in the news. That made you sigh. It was getting more and more dangerous. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were in the middle of contacting construction workers to set up a dance studio on the property for Tango and Remix when Axe and Dusty overhead you and stopped you. 

“If ya need any construction Dusty n’I can do it.” Axe offered. 

You looked at them both as Dusty was holding your phone. “Really? I can pay you both if you do.” 

“Nah, don’t worry bout that.” Dusty gave you a creepy smile as he looked at you. But it was a comforting smile even if it was creepy. You knew for the most part Dusty kept to himself. Unless he was around Axe or Horror. And for the most part you didn’t see them much anymore. 

“Can’t get a job with a hole in m’head.” Axe told you. “And no one wants a killer workin’ for em.” He gestured to Dusty whom smiled at that. “Least we can do is build whatever ya need.” 

You thought about it then decided that was fine. “Well we can cut down some of the trees on the property, save cost on wood, there’s still a sawmill around here on the property that works. My Grandparents always kept it in shape cause they used it a lot. Just plant a new tree for everyone you cut down.” 

Axe nodded and Dusty grinned. You were trusting him with tools after all. Stars you were too good for this world according to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You gave Tango and Remix each two thousand for shopping purposes and gave them access to any of the cars that weren’t spoken for. The paperwork finally came in for transfer of ownerships for the cars you had given to the others and made sure they each got their mail for it. 

Stretch upon finding out about your brother’s business got a job there right away and was loving it. 

He got to work from home even and you gave him the keys to your brother’s labs. There was more than one and showed him the ways to get there. It was like a mini maze to get there. They were down under the manor and hidden away like almost all the other rooms. 

But it had great internet connection, lighting, and even his own personal vending machine. He got his stuff in the mail. And you knew at some point you’d need a therapist for Fae because humans were going to be in and out of here a lot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Seeps over.” Fae yelled as she tugged on your hand and Green scowled at her.   
“Sleepover. Say it correctly or you won’t be having a sleep over.” Unlike other Papy’s he was always more soft spoken. 

Fae frowned but then looked at him a bit slyly, “Sissy out wanks you.” 

“Ranks… and I’m sure your sister will be on my side.” 

Fae looked at you giving you a cute pout and those puppy dog eyes. Green however stared at you as waiting for you to challenge him on this. Because you knew if you defied what he said you’d be in for a long time with him about it later. Plus, you knew she really did need to talk correctly. She was getting too old to keep this childlike pretense. 

“Say it correctly Faelan or no sleep over and you sleep in your room and the ferrets in my room.” Then you tacked on “For a week.” 

Her face drooped and she huffed then slowly said it correctly. “S…llleep over please.” You was still having trouble with her l’s and r’s. 

You smiled then looked at Green. “Ask Green.” You decided. 

She turned so fast that you got dizzy from just looking at that spin. “Please?” she asked cutely. 

Hearing him chuckle he agreed to it. You decided it was mandatory. Everyone had to be there. And choose the Weekend because everyone made sure they had the weekends off. 

The only one that didn’t have a job yet was Red. Who seemed to be avoiding you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Going to Red’s door you knocked on it. “Red, can I come in?” 

You heard nothing at first, so you knocked again. Then you heard a huff as he asked, “Who’s there.” 

“Canoe.” 

“Canoe who?” 

“Canoe open this door, so we can talk?” 

Finally, he opened it but instead of a nice greeting it was one with filled with hatred and hurt. 

“Can we talk?” 

“I suppose, not like I hava choice.” He huffed. 

“You do have a choice.” 

“Do I? Cause last I knew ya were up there wit’ yer new friends doin’ Asgore only knows what ya were doin’.” 

Is that why he was upset because you allowed Lust and Sin up there and not him or any of the others, well with the exception of Ike. “If I had let you up there… would you have kept your hands to yourself? Or just snuggled or cuddled me only and not doing, uhhh, anything else?” you asked him. 

Red flushed red; going the color of his namesake. “N…no… I couldn’t” he admitted in defeat. 

“Then, you should know that all Lust and Sin and I did was cuddle, snuggle, talk, and we painted each other’s nails/phalange tips. And I told them about my life here. That’s it. I’m still a virgin Red.” 

He looked at you then his eyesockets went black causing you to feel all your sins crawl along your back. You missed your family. Finally his eyelight reappeared and quickly he hugged you. “Stars m’an idiot getting all jealous when ya really didn’t do anythang wrong.” 

Hugging him back you smiled and kissed his cheekbone as you pulled away. “Tell ya what. Come downstairs and anything you want for dinner tonight I’ll make it. Or go and get it.” You offered giving him a wink. 

“He perked up at that. “Grillby’s?” he asked and you nodded. 

“Grillby’s” you nodded as you noticed he perked up at that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night was Grillby’s much to the delight of several skeletons, and several scowls from the others. But they all relented and ate the food anyway. You all went to bed. You were sound asleep when Slim and Mutt short cut in and curled up next to you each on either side. They’d been doing this since you out of that damn room and stopped your isolation for the two weeks. Granted they knew why you did it. But it made them clingy. 

Sans showed up that night too climbing in bed and sleeping at your feet. Fae showed up not long after with Talyn in tow seeing the bed being covered by skeletons she giggled and curled up in between Mutt and you and Tal coming between you and Slim. You were so tired you didn’t even notice but just curled up sleeping with them all. 

Slim muttered under his breath about cuddle stealing and Mutt chuckled. Him and Fae got along pretty well, and Fae had decided; with the help of you and Green; to give the skeletons a second chance. She forgave them but wouldn’t ever forget about what happened. 

Whenever you woke up you were always alone, but you always had the feeling that you had been in a cuddle fest without your knowledge. You could practically smell everyone. 

Then you got an idea. You decided to just leave the door unlocked anyway and informed everyone that if they had nightmares they were all allowed to enter your room whenever and receive cuddles all night. 

BIG MISTAKE! You never got any alone time while sleeping after that as each freaking skeleton or child in the house would go into your room to snuggle. 

But at least now you were waking up and they didn’t bother to leave. 

Plus no arguments because your bed was big enough to accommodate almost all of them. 

They were all so cute. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As time passed Red finally got a job working with Stretch on whatever projects your brother’s company was making. 

Axe and Dusty with Horrors help had finished up the dance studio and clients were calling in to get a look at the Manor that had been hidden for years now. Plus dancing classes, oh yeah humans were eating that up. 

You got to meet Tango and Remix’s Toriel whom was giving the nickname Loriel. It was a change of the letters in her own name so that whenever talking about her or with you wouldn’t get confused as to which Toriel you were talking about. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Months passed and soon it was almost Christmas the first snows falling upon the ground outside. Grabbing your coat, you ran out the door startling all the others as you jumped and hopped giggling and then you said something that seemed to hit Mutt right in the soul. “I’m a rabbit hoppity hop hop.” And you were you were hopping around in the snow acting like a little kid. You fell backwards and made a snow angel. Then you made another one and wrote the name “Ali” in it as you stared at it. 

Mutt’s eye sockets went black. Yes, he had figured it out, yes it unnerved him to some degree, but never had he thought you two were the same. That you two shared the same mannerisms. Ali had been his Mate by choice, you were his soulmate. It was like he could see the black hair and blue eyes on you and in that instance, he wanted to cry and run to you. Hold you, but you weren’t her. Pulling out the photo he had found it was his proof that she even existed at all. 

The back read “Ali and Eli age two.” You were both standing in the snow at your feet were snow angels with your names written in each one.


	18. Fun in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are so dizzy you sleep most of the day away. But the kids have a fun filled day anyway with their favorite Godmother Cieena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my Tumblr [Fearcrow_Fury](https://minaravenstorm.tumblr.com/) Ask questions, talk with me, I might as well use it. Right?

Cieena had just gotten back from a very very long conference with the Queen and King of the Fae. And boy did she miss you and Veira. She missed the kids too. Both of which were her goddaughter and godson. She ported in startling everyone in the living room. It was a lazy Friday night. And she almost… almost didn’t see the new faces. Until she looked over seeing a ton of skeletons in the living room. She knew monsters broke free, the Fae “woke up” from their isolation and were weary of even being out in the world. 

Humans after all would never change. But Cieena never expected to see Monsters living here. But then she smiled remembering what you were and of course that made sense. A grin on her lips as she sauntered into the living room resting against the back of the couch. 

Scanning her blue eyes around the room she smiled at them all. She had long red hair that went down past her ass and it was a darker shade of red than your own bright fiery red hair. Her skin was tan though and she wore skin tight clothing most of the time. Today however, she wore traditional Fae clothing. 

A long dress that practically see through with dainty slippers made of silk, the dress and slippers being white. She had on a long trench coat that covered up her breasts from view she had a pair white swishy pants that were not see through but were very thin. Seemed the cold didn’t bother her much. 

“So, who are you lovely gentlemen taking up my lovely Eli’s time?” 

Slim eyed her and noticed that her Lv was super high. He instantly didn’t trust her. But she had called Eli “hers” that didn’t sit well with him either. But if she was a friend and he attacked… nope he huffed and looked away. 

“Aww, I know you can see my lv; but as long as your no threat to Eli or any of the others I won’t bite. Unless you ask me to.” She purred at Slim causing him to look at her again and then scowl. “So where is Eli anyway?” 

Slim didn’t say a word, actually none of them said a word. Shrugging she grinned. “Alright, don’t talk. I’ll go find her myself.” And with that she ported to the dance studio after locking in on your soul finding you with five other skeletons. One had a whole in his head. Poor guy she thought to herself. Another one looked like some crazed psycho killer. Another one was taller than the other three but foot and half taller than the other tall skeleton in the room. They looked the same but different some how. 

You saw your friend port in and all the skeletons stopped talking pretty much at once. You felt so happy as you rushed over pouncing her and basically rubbing against her like a damn cat happy to see it’s human again. She let out a laugh and held you close then whispered in your ear. 

“They see my lv and they rolling cause they think I’m gonna kill em.” Cieena basically whisper sang in your ear. 

Chuckling you hit her hard in the arm. “Shut up.” 

Cieena just smiled still chuckling. She noticed three of the skeletons eyelights had went out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is what they saw. 

Name: Cieena Jinia  
Lv: 2690  
Exp: 15998  
Hp: 200  
Att: 980  
Def: 960  
Status: is happy to see her best friend again after all this time.   
Status: Damn the Fairyfolk like their protocols   
Status: Seriously if you guys are going to check me out take me out for a dinner will ya? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dusty; whom was never nervous; suddenly became pretty nervous. What did she do to attain such a high lv? She was so close to a boss monster he was pretty sure she could take on Asgore or Toriel and live. And that that… it didn’t sit well with him. Looking at Axe and Remix he knew they thought the same thing. 

After losing you once none of them wanted to lose you again. Even if that soulbond for some of them was platonic and not romantic. You had become a healing balm for most of them. Narrowing his eyelights he’d have to watch her closely. 

“Guys, this is my other best friend her name is Cieena Jinia. She’s Ike’s twin sister.” You announced to them. 

Axe scoffed “Don’t look alike to me.” 

“Well we aren’t identical twins. And I figured out how change my hair color at will with my magic.” Cieened grinned. 

Axe looked at her skeptically. “Aight let’s see then.” 

Challenge accepted. Using her magic and letting it flow through her body her hair changed from red to a bright neon blue, then the underhalf changed from blue to a sea foam green. 

Axe nodded. “Aight, tha’ was neat.” He hated to admit it. “How’d ya get so high a lv?” he finally asked. 

“I knew it. You were checking out my stats. I feel violated.” Cieena chuckled but pretended to be slightly upset though her grin was giving her away and she didn’t care. She was so happy to be back. 

Dusty chuckled “Ya gonna answer?” 

“I kill demons only. Humans don’t deserve protecting, but it’s better than watching them die and rot in the streets. So, I take out demons before they can attack. However, I’ve been stuck in a pocket dimension with the Fae and I’m sick of fairy food. You have hamburgers, right? Please Eli promise me hamburgers tonight!?” 

Remix looked at Dusty and Axe as they looked back at him and shrugged. That was a good enough answer for them. Remix shrugged as well. If Axe and Dusty didn’t mind her, he wouldn’t either he guessed. That and she seemed to be really close to Eli. 

Giggling at your friends’ antics you nodded “Hamburgers it is.” You agreed watching her make a fist pump in the air as she grabbed you and ported you out of the room and into the kitchen. “Let’s get crackin.” 

Her enthusiasms was truly amazing. “You do have the skeleton bodies right?” you asked her.   
“Hmm,” Cieena had been digging through the fridge and poked her head out with a pickle stuffed in her mouth, “Oh, yeah. I got em from Riya.” 

“Where are they?” you asked as if expecting to see them. 

“I ported em down in your brother’s lab.” She replied and munched on the pickle. 

Suddenly Stretch and Red were in the kitchen with you. “Uhh, there’s eight skeletons in the lab.” Stretch looked at you then to the female gnawing on a pickle. 

“Dere fer her.” Cieena spoke still gnawing on the pickle. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Cie.” You chided her. 

“Don tell m’how ta live m’life.” Cie replied not once stopping the chewing of that damn pickle. 

You rolled your eyes and sighed. “Umm, sorry about that Stretch, Red. I’ll have them moved out before the end of the day. Just could you leave them where they are perhaps?” 

Red sighed “Yeah sure. Guess we’re done wit work today.” 

Stretch shrugged. “Guess so. Let’s go log the bit of hours and explain why in the message we couldn’t do work today.” 

“Sorry.” You called out and glared at your friend. “Do you have to talk with your mouth full?” 

“What?” she asked after finishing the pickle off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Much to the groans of your housemates at the fact of burgers and fries you giggled as the other half looked delighted you cooked burgers. Everyone ate their food. The conversation was pretty quiet. 

Until Cieena spoke up. “The Princess of the Fae is coming sometime after Christmas, she wants an audience with you and the queen and king of the monsters.” 

You snapped your head up looking at her with a mouth full of food. Quickly you chewed holding up a finger as eyelights were no on Cieena and you. 

“Did she say the princess of the Fae?” G asked as he paused in his eating. 

You finished chewing and swallowed almost choking how fast you were going. “She did.” 

“We still don’t know that story.” Sans spoke up. 

“The creation story?” you asked. 

Cieena cast a glare at you “You’re telling me you didn’t bother to inform them?” 

“Well I don’t know the full story myself.” You sighed and glared back at her. 

“Ok, but you could have still told them. I think I remember somewhere on the property being a temple to them somewhere that holds the story written in glyphs or something.” 

“THERE’S A TEMPLE TO THE THESE CREATORS?” Berry spoke up now looking at you and Cieena. 

“Somewhere on the property, yeah, but I haven’t been able to find it again in a long time. Too much property and a lot of trees in the way. It’s fifty acres of area to search.” You whined. 

“Then we’ll have to divide up and going looking for it. I’m a bit curious to know this story myself.” Stretch spoke up. 

“Alright well we can do it tomorrow? Early morning?” you offered and lot of heads nodded. 

Once dinner was done you and Cieena retired to your room where she snuggled up with you falling asleep instantly. 

You drifted off into the void and saw your friend dings again. 

“My Dear it’s been a while.” He greeted you. 

“It has been. I have good news. I got all the bodies I need to do this. I just need the souls.” 

Dings nodded and then moved closer to you. “You’ve been practicing right my Dear? I don’t want you to get hurt. Even though I know you can handle it’s going to require a lot from you. And it’s eight souls you’re having to hold inside your soul. It’ll create a temporary soul bond with each of us.” He explained it to you again but smiled. 

“I know Dings. It’s alright. I’m ready for this.” 

He nodded then shuffled off as each different Gaster stepped forward, bringing out your own soul; you had been practicing magic in your own time hoping to not dust again; as each one put their soul inside of your own your colors wrapping around their white souls holding them there. 

By the time it looped back to Dings he looked at you gently “My Dear how are you holding up?” he asked you with worry in his voice. 

“I’m… ok, just a bit tired.” You answered honestly. 

“Last one then rest up and replenish your magic.” 

You nodded as he eased his own soul into yours. Then before you drifted off to sleep you heard voices inside your mind. “We trust you little one.” You knew they did. But Dings voice was the loudest. “Sleep now, give it a few days then use that power you have and bring us back.” 

You nodded drifting off to sleep. 

When you wouldn’t wake up in the morning Cieena about flipped her shit. 

She shook you to no avail. You weren’t getting up. She opened your eyelid, but no movement. Freaking out she ran from the bedroom and finding dusty she ushered his boney coccyx into the room. “Please tell me my best friend didn’t just die in her fucking sleep?” 

Dusty still didn’t fully trust her, but no-one with intent to kill would be freaking out this badly. Placing his head on your chest he felt your body breath with the much need oxygen and knew you were alright. “She’s not dead lady. Jus’sleepin.” He told her, but then crawled up into bed with ya laying down and cuddling you. 

Cieena huffed but was relieved. “Just keep her company? I’ll go see my goddaughter.” 

“Wha’s a goddaughter?” he asked her before she could walk out. 

“It’s like a title. If something happens to Eli then Faelan becomes my responsibility to take care of support her.” 

Dusty thought about that. You wouldn’t entrust anyone with Fae if you didn’t trust them fully. “Guess yer not here to kill any o’ us…” 

“Why would I? Eli is my best friend as well as Veira. We’ve known each other since Eli and Veira were ten and eleven. I’m happy she’s got more people that she can trust. Truly. Because she’s been alone in this castle for so long.” She looked around at the old stone as she thought about everything. 

“I was there when Fae was born. If only her parents and brother were there. I know Eli would have been much happier.” Cieena lamented. 

Dusty nodded then snuggled up closer to you. “Just, don’t let the cold shoulders get ta ya.” 

Cieena nodded and walked off to go find Fae and Tal. It was time to make snowmen and a giant snow troll to eat them all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cieena had gotten Tal and Fae dressed for the snow, Papyrus, Blue, and Lust decided to join in on the fun. 

Going outside into the snow Fae and Tal assisted Cie as she started rolling the snow up in a big ball then using her magic she made it bigger by rolling it around with ease just standing there. Tal and Fae always loved these moments, because Cie wasn’t afraid to use her magic like you were. 

“THAT’S CHEATING!” Blue grumped watching Cieena move the ball around until it was as big as the first story of the castle. 

“HALF BREED HAVE YOU HAVE SHAME?” Edge stepped out to see what Cieena was doing. 

Cieena shrugged as she started rolling another ball the kids helping her out. She giggled once she got to the point where she had to use her magic to roll the ball around in the snow. 

Papyrus, Edge, and Blue rolled their eyes. But Lust thought it was rather cleaver. 

“Don’t listen them to hun, their just jealous that they don’t have the same kind of magic.” Lust spoke up. 

Cieena grinned and then looked at them. “I’m sure they could if they tapped into their magic better.” 

Papyrus looked up at Cieena, poking his phalanges together a bit shyly, “DO YOU THINK I COULD?” 

“Of course. Magic is limitless after all. As long as it can freely flow and in and out then anything is possible.” 

“SHOULDN’T GET HIS HOPES UP.” Edge scoffed. 

“I DON’T THINK SHE IS.” Blue pipped in his two cents. 

Blue and Papyrus were making smaller snowmen all over the floor. Edge joined in. 

“She’s actually right.” Lust added into the conversation. 

Axe sat on the porch watching Cieena. He had determined that maybe she wasn’t a threat after all. Stretch sat beside him with Red out there watching the scene. 

Eventually a giant snowtroll had been made. It had gangly shaped arms made of snow, horns that looked like a goats horns, sharp teeth, and hollowed out eyes. She used acorns for the pupils. The mini snow men Papyrus and Blue made it look like they were fleeing in terror. Cieena had taken snap shots and sent them off to her brother whom showed up after it was all done and clapped his hands.

“Not bad sis. It’s very… terrorizing for Christmas.” 

Cieena started singing though “This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Everybody scream.” 

Ike shook his head. “I should have never gotten you that movie.” 

Cieena grinned hugging her brother and grabbing up the kids one kid on each hip as she then ported to the top of the castle and looked down. 

Fae clapping at the scene and Tal pointing out some of his favorite snow men running in terror. 

Porting into the kitchen she grabbed out mugs for everyone making hot cocoa. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up with Dusty snuggled up next to you as kissed his forehead gently as you laid there for a bit trying to make the dizziness go away. There was so much you had seen in your long sleep. Glimpses of life in the underground for each of them. It was always sad. You saw their regrets, their hopes, felt their pain, and knew their sorrows. But you were trying to be strong. You didn’t want to break down crying. Especially since you’d have them all there with you. 

One of the things you saw was that another AU was about to die. Spacey’s children would be here soon enough.


	19. Reshaping of Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bring back the many Gasters and use up your energy making you bed ridden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another plot building chapter. Don't worry guys, we'll get back to everything after I do more plot building. But to be honest, it's getting harder, cause I don't want to leave a lot out, and I want to get as much as I can into here. So it'll be a bit slower. Do enjoy the chapter though.

Waking up you rolled over snuggling next to someone boney; normally that was Mutt or Slim. Sometimes Blue or Papyrus. So, you weren’t expecting Dusty laying there next to you; opening your eyes and smiling at him. Yeah sure he gave off a slightly creepy vibe, worse than Axe did, but he hadn’t tried to hurt you yet. 

Stretching you moved a bit closer and kissed him gently on his forehead causing him to wake up. His eyelights landing on you as he smiled a bit. “Feelin’ better?” he asked. 

“A little yes. Thank you for keeping me company.” 

“Nah, don’t mention it.” He continued to lay there with you. “Can you get up?” he asked though. Wondering how long you’d be in bed for. 

“I still feel really dizzy. So if it’s alright, I’m going to lay here a little longer.” 

He nodded and made no move to get up either. “Just let me know if you get hungry. I’ll go get you food.” 

“Thank you.” 

Snuggling up next to him again as you slowly drifted off back into sleep. 

Dusty made sure you were taken care of. Watching as Ash floated around him happy as ever that his brother was being nice. Dusty scoffed at his brother a few times, but even he couldn’t deny that he was her soulmate. Thinking about the idea of having you squirm beneath him as he pleasured you and eventually having kids of his own. For now, though he was just content on snuggling up next to you. 

/ /

It had been days since you really got up and were feeling good. So many dreams; memories of what happened before. You saw all their regrets, knew everything, and they knew everything about you. Even the stuff you had forgotten about or thought was just a dream. 

Finally, you were able to get up and when you made your way downstairs you smiled seeing that Cieena, and the kids had crafted decorations. You noticed that Blue and Papyrus had gleeful joined in. It made you smile. Your place was decorated for the holidays. 

But you had something to do first. And you needed to do it. Red and Stretch not happy about their lab being taken over for so long. 

You made your way downstairs with Cieena helping you. Stretch following you curious about what you were going to do. 

Once in there you looked at all the skeletons. “Alright, well here we go I guess. Stretch you can stay if you want to…” You weren’t going to kick him out. After all, one of them was his Father. 

You had practiced this with Green and G summoning your soul enough times to not be scared to the point of dusting yourself. The others didn’t know about it. Best of all there had been no resets so none of them got suspicious either. 

Stretch watched, afraid you’d fall like you did last time but when you summoned your soul with its rainbow of colors and its golden glow seeing you’re hp stay steady and not falling he relaxed… Stars your soul was beautiful, he saw that you had a bond with everyone one of them, but then he saw something else. Other souls… lingering within your own. He wanted to say something, to ask what was going on, but he couldn’t. His mouth wouldn’t move. 

He watched as you pulled each soul out of your own and gently placed them inside each of the skeletons. He continued to watch as the magic of those souls started to reshape the skeletons, slowly as it moved around inside of the ribcages and manipulate each one with its own intent. 

His eyes went wide as he stared seeing his own Father come back, seeing all the Gasters come back. He gasped as memories came flooding back to him. Back to when he could remember his Father. His Dad had been so nice and loving. So, when he had the accident and disappeared he had just been gone and then the memories had left too. He knew if he was remembering, so too were the others. 

Cieena had waited for the magic to its thing and then hooked up magic iv’s into each one of them to allow them recover and heal. This had been planned out for a couple days ago. Cieena already knew what to do.   
Stretch moved over to his Dad’s side seeing he was in a magical coma while his magic reshaped his new body into what it should be. Tears springing at his eyes as he watched. 

Looking over at you he was in awe at how much you did for them. You gave them a home, more than that you made them a family, and you now you brought them their Father’s back. He was so happy as magical tears poured down his face. 

He watched you while being by his Dad’s side, but when you put the last soul in and started to collapse for lack of magical energy and pure exhaustion he caught you and whisked you back to your room laying you down. He went and got Papyrus having him lay there and heal you. Word spread soon after that. Their Father’s would be back soon.


	20. Ryna of the Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryna shows up and eventually gets everyone up and walking around. You finally get to the meet Ryna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait for the update. You finally get to meet one of the Fair Folk.

Papyrus healed you keeping you close; he watched as you slept and was excited. He had a Father, he was going to meet him finally. Sans he had found out had wept tears of joy that his Dad would be back. He remembered his Father, he was a good man till he lost it, but now… now he wouldn’t be as pressured. Now was different. They were above ground, they lived in the Ebbot Manor their ancestral home after all. 

In fact, all the others found out and each one was able to go and be by their Father’s sides. Cieena even told them she didn’t know how long the process would take since the magic was reshaping everything. That the magic had to be replenished. That and she got word that the Fairy ambassador would be coming in a few days’ time. And you were out of commission so to speak. 

She let the others know about the ambassador coming who let Frisk and Toriel know. Cieena was hoping that even without you being present they’d have the meeting, and everything would go well. 

Blue offered to make food, which Cieena provided detailed instructions on how to make. 

“THIS RECIPE IS INSANE… WHERE DO I GET DRAGONSBLOOD FROM?” Blue was not amused. “AND WOLFSBANE…SERIOUSLY DO ANY OF THESE INGREDIENTS EVEN EXIST?”

“They grow in the greenhouse on the side of the manor Blue. All we have to do is go and pick them.” Cieena told him. 

Blue looked at her… “REALLY? WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SO?”

“Uhh, I thought you knew…” Cieena was sure he’d know… guess not. Oh well, he knew now. 

After gathering all the ingredients Cieena and Blue started making the food. He watched as she poured some of her own magic into the food since the Fair Folk; like monsters; needed magic to replenish their own reserves. 

Cieena was surprisingly pleasant to be around much to Sans surprise. Stretch of course watched closely and found that really all Cieena was harmless of doing is pulling a few pranks on Blue. “What’s that on your shirt?” Cieena had pointed at Blue’s shirt and when he looked she smeared fairy frosting on his teeth making him laugh. Stretch was glad she wasn’t hurting anyone. Just with that much LV he was naturally cautious. Of course, he snickered at the harmless fun as Blue now ran around trying to chase her. Eventually she allowed him to grab her and Stretch laughed with them as Blue dunked her face with whip cream causing her to lick her own face before wiping her face off with a rag. 

But when she heard Stretch snicker and laugh at them she dunked whip cream on Stretch. At first, he was unamused; even if Blue was howling with laughter; Cieena could be sneaky when she wanted to be. 

He eventually laughed wiping off the cream before leaving them to their baking and endless shenanigans. The food was cooked and there was a lot of it. She allowed a few tasters and watched as they all seemed to like everything. 

Even Edge and Black were impressed with the flavor of the food. Turns out Fairy food and Monster food were roughly made the same in the end. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Papyrus made his way down after healing you up as best he could a little worried because you had lost so much magic and since you were a half breed; none of them knew what harm that would do to you. 

Sans looked at his brother “How’s she doin’ bro?” the concern clearly etched onto his face. 

“HER MAGIC IS REPLENISHED, BUT SHE’S NOT WAKING UP. WHAT SHE DID TOOK OUT TOO MUCH OUT OF HER.” He spoke in a loud whisper; which everyone in earshot could hear. 

G looked a bit crestfallen. He had been enamored with you since meeting you. You had done so much, given them a home, a new life, a family basically. He didn’t want to lose that. He couldn’t lose you. His thoughts so turned inward he didn’t even hear Ike port in behind him. 

Ike had already known that the Ambassador for the Fair Folk was coming. He had made sure to take care of his jobs before porting in here and hearing that Cieena was out in a magical coma of sorts made him worried. Looking at the skeleton though he guessed maybe they were all worried. 

“Hey,” Ike moved a bit close, but not too close as he looked the tallish lazy skeleton over noting how he seemed to be thinking things over. “You shouldn’t worry so much. Ryna Lafayette is a reknown healer to the Fae and if anyone can help our little Eli it’s her.” 

G jumped a bit startled by Ike suddenly being right there. He thought over his words and nodded. “Thanks.” He stated as he moved off. 

Yep, without you around it was like the whole manor just had constant state of depression around. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Green slide into the bed next to you as he wrapped his boney arms around you and sighed. “My brother doesn’t know what to do to help you. I don’t know what to do to help either. We all just feel I guess … useless?” some of them had started just talking to you while you were in this magical coma of sorts. Your life wasn’t in danger, but you weren’t coming out of it either. “We miss you.” Green told you as he ran a finger over your cheek and up into your hair. “Please snap out of this and come back to us.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ryna arrived at the Manor at about the same time Toriel and Frisk arrived. Ryna looked like any other human being except she looked more… light? Fragile maybe? She was lithe and slim with long almost white hair; fair white skin, pouty rose red lips, and eyes of hazel with gold flecks in them light stars. She stood at the gate and waited looking regal in her pose. 

Next to her stood Toriel wearing her purple dress with it’s symbol on the chest, standing feet taller than Ryna; as Ryna only came up to the top of her hip. Long goat like ears, white fluffy fur, and large paws. But Toriel was no less regal in her posture. 

Frisk was with her as she stood a little shorter than Ryna; coming up to Ryna’s waist; wearing black pants, brown sneakers, and a blue shirt with green stripes, red eyes covered by their brown hair. 

Ike and Sans greeted the three at the gate and Ike bowed to the three of them. “Your Majesty’s;” he was addressing all three of them, “right this way.” Holding out a hand for Toriel and Frisk to take he waited for them to grab his hand and before they could anything were ported right into the Manor. 

“You can shortcut as well?” Toriel hadn’t thought anyone other than Sans or one of the many bone bros could. 

“Mmm, more like ported in.” Ike smiled. 

Sans followed after with Ryna beside him. Poor gal looked like she was going to faint. “S’not for everyone.” He smiled sheepishly at her. 

Ryna waved it off very curtly and smiled at him as she tried not to double over and lose her breakfast. “It’s fine, I remembered Gasters Father’s shortcuts were a little less harsh is all.” 

Sans looked at her… wait she knew his Father’s Father? Just how old was she? Should he ask that. But before he could ask her anything she had grinned at him. 

But it was Ike that answered for her “Ryna’s at least two thousand five hundred… give or take a few decades.” 

Toriel gaped as Frisk got all wide-eyed staring at her. 

Ryna flushed her face turning red from embarrassment. “Sir Ike, you do NOT speak of a lady’s age.” Her tone wasn’t made, it was just embarrassed sounding much like the color of red on her fair white cheeks. 

“My apologizies your Majesty,” Ike grinned a twinkle in his blue eyes, “I thought you were always one to tell the truth. Or were you going to just evade the question?” 

“I … would have evaded.” She answered looking away.  
That earned a few giggles form Toriel and Frisk. Blue and Cieena had come out at the end to hear the age and while Blue looked awed, Cieena didn’t seem phased. “There are Fae who are much much older than Ryna; like her Grandmother for example.” Cieena smiled. 

Ryna smiled back then looked around. “I do not see Elizabeth Lavuae here. Is she still in a coma?” 

( Name: Ryna Lafayette  
Lv: ???  
HP: ???  
Exp: ???  
Atk: ???  
Def: ???  
Status: Nosey much? You already know my age! Why not ask me outright?)   
Sans stared at her as she turned to look at him. Her expression was a mask hiding anything and everything. He didn’t know how to take that. 

Moving towards Sans as he backed up a bit she then smiled at him. “Take me to Elizabeth Dear Sir. I must attend her if she’s suffering.”

“I don’t think she’s sufferin’.” Sans was rather quick to say a few drops of magical sweat beading on his brow. 

Ryna arched a brow at him then turned to Cieena. “Take me to her.” 

Cieena bowed and the two of them ported upstairs. 

Green jumped as he looked at the two not expecting them to walk in. Ryna didn’t even pay him the slightest bit of attention as she walked up right up to you and gently coaxed your soul of your chest. 

Green and Cieena watched as she moved around you and moved your soul closer to her to inspect it. Multiple colors, tiny dots where the soulmates marks where as they moved around desperately trying to mend the tiny cracks, but one giant crack right down the middle. This one caused by the lose of your twin. Ryna could tell. A few more cracks and those ones were caused by the moving of so many souls from your own to newer bodies. You hadn’t given yourself time to mend after allowing them in before taking them out. In other words, you were reckless. 

Ryna sighed, even God Touched souls weren’t invulnerable to cracks and tears. These cracks weren’t as big as the one from your now deceased sister, but they were big enough and eight of them. Each one from where a temporary soul bond with the Skeleton fathers had been started and then stopped. Ripped out. The golden hue surrounding your soul paled as well. This is what basically kept you alive. That and your personal heritage which Ryna knew you basically knew nothing about. 

“I’ll have to heal these cracks, then I’ll have to be here to teach her how to use that magic of hers properly.” She was talking to Cieena and Green alike. 

Looking up at Green she smiled softly. “Do not fear, she’s much stronger than she appears. Though not totally invulnerable.” She was quick to add that last part. 

Green sighed in relief. At least you’d be ok. 

“Right now, my magical reserves are well above what I personally need since so many have leant me their own magic.” She told them both softly as she grasped your heart and started pouring in her magic slowly. It would take some time but the strand of magic she was pouring in was all colors, Blue, Gold, Silver, Black, Red, and many other colors pouring into you as she allowed the magic to mend the soul back as best as it was going to be. At the same time another eight lines of magic ran downward and disappeared into the floor. It was healing and helping each of the Gasters come back much quicker. 

Cieena left Green and Ryna reporting back to the others. 

Ryna didn’t talk much, just allowing the magic to pour in as she watched you softly. “Only other beings that could really do any good is her going back in time and retrieving her sister. Or a God, A creator could heal her outside of the Fair Folk.” She whispered to Green as she watched you. 

“Who are the Gods and why don’t we remember them?” Green asked softly as he still nuzzled against you. 

“All in due time Dear Sir Papyrus.” Ryna’s lips played at a soft smiled as she watched Green’s head snap up looking at her. 

“You… you know?” he asked. 

“There’s not much the Fae don’t know. While Monsters have been trapped, Mythicals have died out, and Humans blissfully go about their little lives forgetting their own origins, The Fae remember, we remember and still talk to the Gods. Though, what is to come is a change. You understand. Once Eli awakes I’ll tell you all the story.” 

Green smile, though sighing, he supposed he’d have to be patient a little longer. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It took several hours, but eventually you were back on your feet and staring at everyone. Feeling slightly weakened from so much that had happened. Everyone was happy you were awake and mended. 

Ryna smiled hugging you “Welcome back Dear Elizabeth. There is much to discuss. But I believe first is a story with some food. And the perfect location would up stairs in the Grand Hall.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You basically sat pouting cause no one would allow you help with the moving of chairs, pillows, blankets, all upstairs to the Grand Hall. Sitting in Mutts lap as he nuzzled against you. You watched as everyone set up the place, Toriel sitting there with you as did Frisk. You noticed how she looked at the paintings and seemed sad. After all it showed the great war in a lot of detail. Of course, she’d be sad. 

Eventually everything was set up and Ryna sat upon the throne with everyone surrounding her. Toriel seemed a bit taken aback at how easily Ryna perched herself on the throne that used to be Asgore’s Mother’s throne. 

Much to their amazement each of the Gasters had been fed magic and their recovery was much quicker allowing them to be up and moving about. They too had been summoned for the story. 

“Now then, how should I start this story?” Ryna had asked as she put her finger to her chin and contemplated on the idea, “Ah, yes, Once upon a time.” She grinned.


	21. Once Upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the skeleboys learn the creation of the world... then Ryna stops for food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me guys... I know you've been waiting for this for a while now. Just so you all know, this story in due time will become... darker as it was always meant to be.

Glamour magic filled the air as figures emerged from the darkness to be surrounded by the galaxy. Figures that were tall, taller than the tallest Skeletal monster currently living in the house.   
::The figures seemed to float around a planet, the woman with the green hair smiled looking over at a male with gold hair; “Brother, we’ve made our first planet that can actually inhabit life!” Oh, Andoriya looked so happy she was positively beaming; her body covered by a green cloak; the same color of her hair. But her fingers looked mechanical. 

The male smiled as he looked at her; “It’s certainly better than the other worlds we created. I’m happy our magic has finally found a balance.” Valien looked pleased. Aster stood there as he smiled; he had made sure that the light was just balanced correctly to ensure life would live.:: 

Ryna looked up as her magic had taken effect allowing the Gods to be seen without being seen. “This is Andoriya, she is the goddess of Creation. That is Aster the God of Light and purity. This is Valien God of Justice and peace.” 

The magic flowed and swirled as more figures entered, two more females. A female with long white hair and gaze with stars had walked in.   
:: “Did we put the animals on the planet yet?” Liantrea looked most eager so see their project come to life. Literally. 

The female that looked gray and decayed with black hair flowing down her purple decayed, frayed, and ripped dress stood there staring at the planet. She had a smile on her face, her soulless eyes were just black. A contrast to Asters eyes, which were white; like stars. “Necrosis, this is what we’ve all created.” Andoriya was brimming with happiness. :: 

“And these two; this is Necrosis, Goddess of death and darkness. This one is Liantrea Goddess of Life and love.” She watched as everyone stared in awe. “So long ago, they created this world and placed animals upon the lands and in the waters before any of us ever got here.” 

It changed again the magic showing a new picture. 

:: Andoriya had created a new breed; Fae or Fair folk. “Look, I’m going to put my newest creations on the planet and allow them to roam free.” 

Liantrea looked on as placed her creations upon the worlds land mass then stepped away. Years sped by and then Valien too had created his Monsters and placed them upon the world allowing them to roam and be free. Then Liantrea created her creatures, humans she called them. But it was apparently that something had … went wrong. 

The Fair folk were sweet, if a bit mischievous much like their creator and were made of more magic and a bit of mass, monsters were much the same as the Fae, more magic. But humans were more mass and less magic. They were the most warlike of the races. Monsters tended to be more compassionate and kinder. Humans were more … hate filled it seemed, some were kind, some were compassionate. 

“Sister what did you put in your creations?” Necrosis had asked one day as she watched a village raid and slaughter another village, taking the women and child into their own. Whatever Life had done… she had done something so terribly … wrong. 

Life shrugged, “free will?” she asked not really knowing the answer. But that couldn’t be right, monster and fae had free will and they were basically nothing like this. Granted yes, some Fae that had been around humans in human guise had come back… corrupted. 

Monsters too were prone to corruption, but it was worse with the human race. 

Aster had decided to create Angels, beings of magic with no real free will and used them to deliever prophecies and testaments. Also, to act as judges between races during a war or a riot. And for a long time that worked. 

The Gods would walk among the world; but Aster had taken a liking to a Monster woman and had fallen head over heals in love with her. Every chance he got he spent it with her. :: 

Ryna glanced at the Original Gaster the one you had called “Dings” when he was stuck in the void. “Tell me Sir Gaster. Do you recognize that God?” she asked her voice giving nothing away. 

He met her gaze with a gaze of his own. His eyes white… like stars. “Should I?” he asked in return. 

Ryna smiled and hummed, “I think we’ll find out… won’t we?” 

:: Aster had shed off his immortality and had soul bonded with the monster woman. A few years later she had given birth to twin monster children. A boy she had named ------ and a girl she had named -----. :: 

Ryna stopped the story there and smiled at them all as her glamour magic faded away. 

“We eat, I’m vanished.” She proclaimed, and everyone practically groaned. What a way to stop the story.


	22. Creation Story Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn many new things. Decisions are contemplated, and yet you finally meet Aster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to get out. My head just racing around made it a bit difficult to get out. But I do hope you all enjoy it. More skellies to appear. More Au's gonna die. But don't worry; it's all gonna work out.

As everyone moved down to eat Cieena couldn’t help but feel a bit tense. The entire time she felt there was a dual motive that Ryna hadn’t let on to yet. It was eating away at her. So, before everyone headed towards the table she pulled you and Rus aside. 

“Listen to me. I don’t know her game, but I can feel it. Deep inside my soul that she’s up to something else. Just be a bit weary.” 

You nodded looking at Rus as he too nodded. Wondering what exactly was up. Her magic of course gave nothing away. But still if Cieena could feel and you trusted Cieena with your life he wasn’t going to ignore the warning. 

“Thanks.” He nodded at your best friend as he then moved into the dining room to eat. 

Eating was quiet and a lot of them didn’t want to disturb the peace. Some finished faster than others and excused themselves to go talk peacefully amongst themselves. Others like Sans, Gaster, and Papyrus went off to finally have a family moment. 

As did Maestro and his two sons. Wings and his two sons Blue and Stretch as well. 

It wasn’t long before there was a knock right at the door and you went to answer it. Another two skeletons standing at the door. From their appearance they must be Spacey’s sons. The shorter one looked like Sans but with actual stars for his eyelights, the taller one looked like Papyrus with stars in his eyes too. 

The clothing was also different. More space themed but adorable. Smiling you let them inside, and it didn’t take long they stared as Spacey emerged. You pat the giant skeleton on the back watching them have a family reunion of sorts and went off to go think. Cieena had stated to be careful that Ryna had something up her sleeve. She was sure of it. But what exactly you didn’t know. That honestly scared you, not knowing what was up. Soon enough though Ryna had finished and everyone made their way up to part two of the tale. 

Ryna took her seat back on the monster throne and waited rather patiently as everyone regathered. She noted the newest faces and smiled at them. Soon though everyone was seated, and she picked up right where she left off. 

“So, as I was saying before and hopefully those that are new have been informed of the story so far?” She watched as people nodded or stated “yes” to her question. Clapping her hands together she smiled. “Great. Now then.” And with that she let out more of her glamour magic watching it as it took on shapes. This time of Gaster and a female skeleton woman that he recognized as Calibri; his sister. 

Seeing her face made him cry and he realized as he looked at the other Au Gasters that they too had a sister and her name was also Calibri. But in this Au her fate was much more mild.  
:: Aster could be seen teaching his son Gaster all he knew and Calibri had been young, too young; being just a babybones while their father was alive… Their father was Aster, the God of Light, the God of …. ::  
Gaster almost gasped; he had honestly never known that. What else about his family had he not known? His Mother was a monster; his Father was a skeleton, but no; he had given up his immortality and became a monster. Necromancy had actually created the skeleton monsters when the magic left over allowed the skeletons to become something more. And Aster just kinda rolled with it. 

:: Scenes changed again and this time Calibri had married a human, The man of the Ebbot clan. Jeremiah Ebbot. The two had a child, a babybones male and in this it is showed the progression; Jeremiah had died of a disease, Calibri had taken her husbands soul and became… something more. Dark lines under her sockets like triangles, her bones forming some kind of pattern with the black that appeared upon them. Her eyelights had switched colors of blood red. But she was still sweet and kind. Her powers had even grown exponentially; and yet she still didn’t do anything other than raise her child. 

A human, from the other Ebbot clan had seen what transpired from the death of a human and Calibri consuming his soul. Fearing this he ran… Soon as Aster was out in the woods far away from the main manor he had been killed by a group of fearing humans.:: 

Ryna looked at them all as the scene changed this time it showed… Necrosis… she looked pissed… 

:: “My Twin Soul!” she scowled as she had hovered over the scrying device that showed his death over and over again as if the damn thing was on repeat. Her eyes black, hollow looking, her body slowly decaying. She was more than pissed she was fucking livid. Picking up the arcane mirror she shattered it against the wall as she stormed out of the room. 

Upon finding her sister she grabbed her yanking her up the throat and slamming her into wall as she growled out a very hollow demonic sound. “Your pathetic creatures killed my brother;” her voice was pissed but then in a whimper as she let out the next words “my twin soul.” 

“What are you talking about? He’s stil…” but she had gone quiet. No way had her sister ever been this livid not once. Narrowing her eyes, she looked at her sister more and then gasped. Hatred was filling her sister. “Wh…” but before she could even ask she was thrown clear across the room. 

The scene changed again, and Necrosis was in the world as she tapped at the earth and grabbed a human female a wicked grin on her face. “I’ll make them all see. I’ll make them all fear.” Madness had swept across her once jovial features. She was hurting. She used the female and implanted the seeds of demons. Creating the first of the breed. “They’ll devour all of your kind.” Her whispered words to the human female as the seed started rapidly growing. So too did the females features change. The sin within coming out in a distorted shape.   
Her fingers becoming claws, her teeth sharp and pointed, her skin becoming red and scaley, her tail bone transforming into a pointed tail and her hair falling out in clumps. “You’ll give birth to an even bigger monster. But you will follow order. I don’t want the human’s dead all at once. Torment them, torture them, make them suffer. Leave some alive and kill others. This is what your good for. But do not harm a single monster, not a fair folk, nor an animal. If the angels interfere maim them, but do not kill them. They are my brother’s creation. I won’t have you killing anything but humans.” 

The demon nodded. Its job was not to kill and torture other humans, to procreate and ravage the humans. Watching as it lumbered off and then left.:: 

There were gasps from some, others just kinda looked away. In their worlds it had been a kill or be killed situation and you noted that some understood how the Goddess of Death must have felt because their faces said so. 

You … could and couldn’t understand it. It was a coin that flipped and didn’t know where to land. 

Once again the scene changed. :: The war had started the demons plagued human kind. And soon the Gods left. Abandoning this world and created the other au’s; as if they were looking for something… 

The war had been won, the humans had won, they locked away all the monsters, save one. Calibri’s son had been handed over to the Ebbot clan to watch and protect. A Fae had put a magic over him to make him look human. It was a type of magic that was basically untraceable, indictable. Felt real, gave off the smells of a human, looked real. That little boy grew up marrying a human and had given birth. The magic carrying over to the next child.:: 

Ryna stared at you for a long while before an ever growing grin showed on her face. 

:: Images flashed as each of your ancestors gave birth until it ended with little Faelan. :: 

Ryna clasped her hands together. “Needless to say, you related to her. So many generations apart so being her soulmate shouldn’t be a problem.” 

Getting up Ryna made a beeline straight for you as others watched. Then she smirked a bit. “I bet your power alone is twice as potent as theirs.” 

“S’you’re saying that Necrosis created demons from humans ta torture the humans?” Red muttered. In a way it made sense. 

“Yes.” Her answer short, simple and sweet. 

You just sat there. You had known the history wasn’t that great, that like every “myth” that had ever been told it was full of hatred, sex, and lots of creepy shit. Should have seen it coming to be honest. 

But now… how were supposed to feel. Gaster was your like what … Uncle so many times removed or whatever? I mean like she said you were their descendent; they were your ancestors; the bloodline by this point had been so damn thinned it wouldn’t create any problems. 

Sliding off of Slims lap you left the room to contenplate everything. You could hear him slightly whine as you had left but he also didn’t pursue you either. 

As you walked you bumped into something… not something someone… as you looked up you recognized the God standing in front of you. Necrosis with her decaying dress, her decaying hair and body looking at you. Behind her was Valien. 

“You promised to be nice. Show her what needs to be seen and that’s it.” He stated to her. 

“Wa…” before you could speak fully Necrosis smiled faintly then reaching out grabbed you by the wrist spinning you around in place as clasped her other hand around your eyes and spoke in a low voice as her magic washed over you. “Remember this moment. And know if you don’t do as you need to then I’ll make you wish for something as sweet as pain.” 

And with that you were falling, sinking into blackness. 

When you arrived, you were like a spectral being, you could see, but they could not see you. You were Underground. You saw Black as he made his way inside of his home carrying a bag of what looked to be groceries. Curiously you moved with him as your body moved through the now shut (more like slammed door). 

Looking yourself over you looked back at the door as you stood inside the house. You didn’t care about the surroundings, what you cared about was right there on the couch. Your sister. Your twin soul; Black hair, blue eyes like sapphires, white skin like your own. She was your opposite. And yet so like you. Sitting on the couch next to Rus. 

Feeling like your heart was about to burst you rushed forward and made to hug her but couldn’t as you literally have phased right through her. 

“Ali….” You called but no one answered. No one saw you. Tears blurring your eyes as you saw how happy there were in this Kill or be killed world. They had made a home for themselves. 

As if ripped from that time you landed in another time, this time it was just your sister, the underground being cleared out of everyone… but her. Watching as your sister, your twin sat down sobbing and crying completely alone. Watching as the underground was wiped out by a static like whiteness and your sister just vanished. Now you were stuck in this whiteness and looking around. 

“Ah, hello my dear. I see my sister has not been kind. My fault I’m afraid.” Standing before you was Aster, your ancestor, the creator. He was very much in his skeleton form. “There are ways for you to get back those you love, but with that decision comes other decisions. You have my Son and my Grandsons back in your world, even their alter selves. But the question is… are you willing to give them up to give my sister what she craves?” 

The weight of his words sunk in. What he was suggesting was that you could change the outcome… but how. 

Holding out his hand he smiled calmly at you “Come let’s first talk you and I.” 

Taking a hold of his hand you moved with him. 

/ /

Just how long you had been out no one knew. But there you were back in bed. Asleep. Or looking asleep. Sans sighed as he looked at his Father. Gaster was very much nervous, but utterly calm. He couldn’t fathom what had happened to you. But you were out. He could feel a slight magic he used to be able to feel when he was a young bones. 

“Give her time son. She seems to be somewhere.” 

Sighing once more Sans left the room soon followed by Gaster. 

The whole house seemed to be very solemn with you out once again. Ryna didn’t even seem phased by it all. Just talking with others. She had described to them all in great detail what god touched soul could do. 

“A determined God Touched soul could go back in point in time and have full control over when they started and when they stopped. A soul like hostess with all the colors of the rainbow… could be queen of this world and rule how she saw fit.” Ryna told them. She had been given a guest room and without you up and moving around the question of rooms started becoming a bit of a problem. 

“I’ll doubt she’ll mind it very much if we commission a few houses to be built on the land.” Gaster stated and all the skeleboys couldn’t agree more. They knew you would do anything to make them comfortable. But money… it wasn’t their money; Not that they didn’t have money though. 

Cieena took control of the situation as she started making the calls to have more homes built. Then there was the prospect that some of the original classics were having trouble with housing. “I’m sure she won’t mind if we build homes for all of them too. It is after all fifty acres of land. She has lumber right here on the property.” 

They all agreed, and contracts were signed. 

/ /   
What felt like days to you was actually mintues. But in that span Aster taught you everything you needed to know. How to control your magic, harness it, wield it, and best of all how to make the magic that followed through you obey your every whim. 

Aster beamed, you were much more powerful than his son or his grandsons. You were the epitome of perfect now. 

“One last thing. That.” He gestured at all of you. “Is just a protection magic… you don’t even look human. But you are instead a skeleton… Would you like to learn that magic? To take off the magic that makes you look like a full-on human?” he asked you. 

Smiling you nodded “Yes.” Truth was you always hated looking like a human and to find out this was just part of the magic that protected you from the many generations that couldn’t make it go away he was now going to teach you to cast it and dispel it. 

/ / 

A few months had passed but when you awoke you were surrounded by Faelan, Sans, Paps, Berry, and Stretch with Blue close to him all huddled up on your bed. There was so much to tell them all… But first you smiled as you pounced the bed waking them all up as you hugged them all close to you. 

Ike stood at the door as he sensed your presence coming back. “Well, did you have fun in the anti-void?” he asked you. 

You smiled… leave it Ike to know before you even told him. This is why you two were friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the next chapter will get longer.


End file.
